El universo de mis gustos
by Filplade
Summary: Enma un chico de 22 años fanatico de la serie MLP y de las mujeres bien provistas no se esperaba que un dia de su vida cuando estaba de viaje de repente se encontraria en el mundo de MLP pero algo cambia en ese mundo cada dia...¡ACOMPAÑEMOSLE EN UNA ALOCADA AVENTURA LLENA DE HUMOR PARA VER COMO SE LAS APAÑA EN SITUACIONES MAS ALOCADAS QUE NOS SCARAN MAS DE UNA SONRISA!
1. Chapter 1

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 1: ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?

EEEEEEYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORCICOS vuelvo raudo y veloz con un nuevo cap y una NUEVA HISTORIA que seguro que os sacara mas de una sonrisa bueno espero que os guste la historia y sin nada mas que decir ¡AAAA DISFRUTAAAAAR!

Ey buenas gente me llamo Enmanuel, aunque prefiero que me llamen Enma actualmente me encuentro en Londres viviendo en un apartamentucho pequeñajo, estudio en la universidad de Oxford y sinceramente llevaba una vida un poco…aburrida…hasta que descubrí esa serie (:3) MLP me cambio la vida, me hico ver las cosas de otro modo y me dio mas ganas…de hacer amigos…eso si…no conte con que ellos no querían ser mis amigos al enterarse de que formo parte del fenómeno "Bronie"…aunque no me considero de ellos, solo soy un chico que le gusta una serie que le cambio la vida y que no se pasa el rato pensado en tirarse a unos caballos de una serie…aunque…si tuvieran otra forma…¡NO NO! ¿¡pero que digo!? Son unos malditos dibujos y de seguro nunca las conocere…lo curioso es que el aquel día…un día lluvioso no sabría…que mi sueño se cumpliría.

Bueno todo empezó como un dia cualquiera, mi despertador sonó y me levante somnoliento de mi cama

*TRIIII TRIIII TRIIII*

*TRONK*

Enma tomo un bate de beisbol y destroza el despertador haciéndolo añicos…

-Enma: ng…otra vez tenia un buen sueño…y el maldito me lo chafo…(bostezo) UUUUUAAAAAH-

Enma se levanto se fue a la cocina que justo estaba en la misma habitación y puso una rebanada de pan en el tostador , su apartamento simplemente tenia dos habitaciones una en la que estaba la cama, la cocina y el comedor (una simple silla con una mesa y un televisor muy viejo) y la otra habitación era un baño

*CHIN*

La rebanada caliente salto del tostador justo a su cara…

-Enma: in…-

La cara se puso roja a los pocos segundos y…

-Enma: ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (corriendo por agua del fregadero)-

Enma rápidamente abrió el grifo del fregadero…pero…no salía agua

-Enma: ¡QUEMA QUEMA!-

Forzó el grifo y acabo rompiéndolo haciendo que saliese un chorro de agua potente directo a su entrepierna…

-Enma: (agarrándose los huevos) GGGGGGGGG-

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con una cascara de platano resbalándose y golpeándose de lleno la cabeza contra la pared…

*DONK*

-Enma: (viendo pajaritos alrededor de su cara) nagagagggggagagioooo…¿mami?...-

A los pocos segundos volvió en si y se encontró la tostada sobre su entrepierna…la tomo y se levanto, abrió una ventana y la tiro bien lejos, una urraca pasaba por ahí volando confiada hasta que se encontró con 4g de trigo sobre su cara haciendo que se estrellara contra la fachada del edificio…

-Urraca: (X.X) ¡NYEEEEECK…!-

Enma mientras había tomado unos cereales y se los estaba terminando de comer junto a un zumito de melocotón y al terminar puso el bol y el vaso de zumo en el fregadero y se fue a la ducha, se quito el pijama de MLP que tenia y se metió, abrió el grifo y se ducho en agua templada, hasta que de repente noto que estaba caliente…demasiado caliente…

-Enma: ¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!-

Fria…

-Enma: ¡UUUUUUUH QUE FRIIIIAAA!-

Caliente…

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAAAAARG!-

Fria…

-Enma: ¡OOOOOOOOOH!-

Templada…

-Enma: (aliviado) oooooh…-

¡CALIENTE!

-Enma: ¡RUUUUUUUAAAAAAAEEEAAAAAAARG!-

Fuera se podía ver en la fachada del edificio a la misma urraca riendo mientras con una de sus alas giraba de izquierda a derecha una manecilla que parecía ser un regulador de temperatura, Enma acabo por salir de la ducha totalmente calcinado por todo su cuerpo…literalmente andaba de puntillas quejándose a cada pasito que daba, llego hasta un botiquín y se echo una crema que le alivio el escozor de las quemaduras

-Enma: (furioso) el dia que pueda comprarme una casa de verdad…¡disfrutare de la vida como nunca!-

Enma se cepillo los dientes y por ultimo se vistió con ropa algo inusual (unos pantalones de camuflaje de color negro-gris de la marca NIKE, largos con muchos bolsillos, una camisa blanca con una imagen de una calavera en la espalda y unas botas de montaña negras que parecían ser de los S.W.A.T), después de vestirse tomo una mochila de camuflaje del desierto y tomo un equipo de supervivencia que sencillamente se basaba en una navaja multiusos sueca, linterna con baterías de larga duración, un cuchillo de supervivencia, una cantimplora, un saco de dormir, comida en lata, un abrelatas (obvio xD) y entre mas cosas dos pares de ropa para cambiarse y un hacha pequeña…quien sabe…a lo mejor necesita cortar madera para un fogata…

(Ok seguramente estaréis diciendo ¿para que carajos quiere todo esto?, bueno veréis justo ese dia habia quedado con una amiga para ir al Amazonas unos días, se llama Susana aunque prefiere Susan, es mi mejor y única amiga, ella fue la única que no me dejo cuando todos se enteraron de que era Bronie…ella me dio mucho apoyo y no seguiría aquí si no fuese por ella, le tengo mucho cariño…¿saben?, muchas veces me he planteado pedirle salir…pero jeje soy un poco timido…aunque espero mi oportunidad o ESPERABA mi oportunidad de pedírselo en este viaje…pero tuvo que ocurrir…¡JUSTO ESE DIA!...)

Enma ya estaba listo y abrió la puerta y salió del edificio y justo al doblar la esquina se encontró con su Susan…

-Susan: (mirada radiante) ¡bien ya estas listo, venga vamos o perderemos el autobús al aeropuerto!-

Enma no respondió solo se quedo mirando con una cara de embobado…¿Por qué? Bueno Susan vestia de una manera muy provocativa al menos para el, sencillamente ella vestia una camisa de tirantes ajustada que le marcaba los melones, unos vaqueros ajustados que le marcaba demasiado la retaguardia y unas botas de montaña marrones…¡SE VEIA GENIAAAAAL! (O.O)

-Susan: (mirada picara) algo se abulta en tus pantalones pillin-

Enma se fijo que el "pino habia crecido" y se tapo con la mochila algo avergonzado…

-Enma: (rojo como un tomate) lo siento…-

-Susan: (dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda) jajaja, no te preocupes al menos eso me confirma que no eres gay (guiñándole el ojo)-

-Enma: eh si…¿eh? ¡OYE!-

-Susan: jajaja era broma, por cierto ¿sabes que vamos de acampada?, no a una academia militar-

-Enma: era lo único que tenia a mano…(hinchando cachetes y cruzándose de brazos)-

-Susan: jajaja, bueno venga "chico mili" vamos que ya llego el autobús-

Susan y Enma se subieron al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto durante el corto viaje estuvieron hablando sobre donde se asentarían y sobre técnicas de supervivencia, luego de ese rato corto arribaron al aeropuerto y ya estaban en el control, Enma al pasar por el detector este pito y un guardia le detuvo y empezó a toquetearle todo el cuerpo mirando si tenia algo raro y noto un bulto en…vaya…al parecer el "pino no se relajo" en todo ese rato…el guardia de seguridad llamo a un compañero suyo quien tenia un perro policía consigo…

-Guardia del aeropuerto: este hombre tiene algo raro en los pantalones, seguro que es droga-

-Enma: (nervioso) n-no ve…verán…-

-Guardia del aeropuerto (2): ¡a callar!, Rastreator lo comprobara-

El guardia solto al perro y este empezó a olisquear a Enma de arriba abajo hasta ver el bulto…

-Enma: (nervioso) perrito bueno…perrito bueno…-

*ÑACK*

El perro pensando que era un trozo de morcilla lo que abultaba lo mordió…ups…

-Enma:…-

-Guardia del aeropuerto: ¿señor, esta bien?-

-Enma:…-

-Susan: Enma, ¿Por qué tienes la cara totalmente azul?-

-Enma:…-

-Guardia del aeropuerto (2): ¿llamamos a un medico?-

-Enma: ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!-

*minutos mas tarde*

Enma y Susan ya estaban en el avión aunque Enma tenia toda la entrepierna vendada mientras Susan soltaba risillas de vez en cuando…

-Enma: "Tubito" ya no sera el mismo…-

-Susan: jiji, eso te pasa por tener una mente tan guarra-

-Enma: ¡yo no controlo mis hormonas!-

-Susan: jajaja, pues aprende-

-Enma: (refunfuñando) nenenenene…-

*Donk*

-Enma: (con un chichon en su cabeza) nagagagagaggegeeegiogiiiii…-

Susan le habia soltado un manporro en toda la cara y miraba molesta por la ventanilla del avión…

-Susan: eres un tonto…(mirándolo de manera melancolica) aunque…eres mi tonto…-

-Enma: (aun atontado por el golpe) naggagegeigoieo…me ´utan las etrellitas de chocolate y lo acoiiiiirigligligli…nag…(desmayandose)-

Enma se despertó y vio que aun seguían en al aire pero ya habia anochecido a su lado estaba Susan profundamente dormida de una manera muy linda, para su sorpresa Susan se apoyo en el y…los cocos le estaban tocando el hombro…cosa que le puso totalmente rojo y trato de apartarlos…pero…

-Enma: bueno…(mirada picara) ¿y si?...jejejeje-

Enma estaba dispuesto a toquetearlos un poco…pero…

*Donk*

-Enma: (atontado por el golpe) JIJIJIJIJGLIIIIIII…-

Susan seguía dormida pero parecía que sus sentidos seguían alerta, en el intento de Enma le solto un manporro en toda la cabeza dejándolo K.O por un momento, este rápidamente se recupero y miro molesto a Susan y luego miro a otro lado, de casualidad justo al mirar a otro lado su cara se hundió en el trasero de una azafata que estaba inclinada atendiendo a un pasajero, para mala suerte esta se dio cuenta y…

-Azafata: IIIIIIIH, ¡PERVERTIDO!-

*Donk*

Enma recibió un manporro por parte de la azafata y fue directo hacia los "cocos" de Susan hundiéndose sobre ellos con una cara de atontamiento total…

*Donk*

Y para rematar Susan se despertó y le solto otro manporro que le saco del sitio y lo estrello contra los asientos de enfrente…

-Enma: (hundido en el asiento de adelante) uuuuuuuuug…-

Una mirada cabreada se asomo por encima del asiento y al parecer era un luchador mexicano el cual tenia una enorme marca de una cara estanpada sobre su trasero y tomo a Enma y…

*Crash*

Enma ya podía disfrutar del paisaje que habia debajo del avión ya que literalmente estaba incrustado en el suelo del avión boca abajo…

-Enma: Eeeeejijijiji…ugli…-

-Susan y la azafata: (a la vez) ¡te pasa por pervertido!-

-Enma:…váyanse a la porra…uuuuuug…-

*minutos mas tarde*

A Enma ya le habían sacado del agujero y lo pusieron otra vez en su sitio con la cabeza y el trasero totalmente vendados, Susan se habia dormido de nuevo y los demás pasajeros del avión también y la azafata se habia retirada a su sitio y dormía también, Enma seguía teniendo algo de dolor en la cara…(y no era de estrañar)…y decidió por levantarse de su sitio y se fue al baño del avión para echarse agua sobre la cara y luego cuando estaba volviendo sono la voz del piloto

-Piloto: (por los altavoces) atención señores pasajeros, en unos segundos entraremos en una zona de tormenta y habran turbulencias fuertes pero no se preocupen mientras estén en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados no les pasara nada, disfruten del viaje-

-Enma:…oh…oh-

La imagen cambio a una de cámara lenta mientras sonaba música epica y se podía ver como Enma corria lentamente hacia su asiento, justo cuando iba a llegar a su asiento…un relámpago sono y dio de lleno al avión haciéndolo temblar y el piloto maniobro…

*DONK PAF PONK POF TROMP STAMP PROTOM CATAPROM ELECTROM*

Cuando el avion volvio a la normalidad se podia ver desde afuera varios bultos hacia afuera en varias partes del avion…

-Piloto: (por los altavoces) señores pasajeros hemos sufrido unas leves turbulencias porfavor no se preocupen y sigan tranquilos aun seguiremos en la tormenta por un largo rato y habrá mas turbulencias leves…

Susan se habia despertado y vio a Enma sentarse en el asiento…

-Susan: oye Enma, ¿has visto a una especie de chimpancé volador? Me ha parecido verlo en el momento del trueno-

-Enma: (lleno de chichones) no…no he visto ninguno…-

-Susan: ¿y esos chichones?-

-Enma: cosas mias, ahora duerme-

-Susan: (extrañada)…de acuerdo…

Enma y Susan se volvieron a dormir y después de un rato Enma no lograba conciliar el sueño y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana por perder tiempo y esperar al amanecer y que Susan despertara para charlar…pero de repente vio que algo pasaba rápidamente por la ventanilla y Enma miro extrañado y se arrimo a la ventana y se asusto al ver de repente una especie de caballo alado en el ala izquierda del avión…Enma se extraño mucho y se quedo de piedra cuando el ser levanto la mirada dejando ver unos ojos brillantes y en la cabeza de éste empezó a surgir una luz y parecía que estaba invocando algo…y a Enma ya le sonaba…

-Enma: oooOOooOOOOOOh MIER…-

*ZUUUUUOOOOF*

Enma despertó de repente en tierra firme y en medio de la nada y miro a todos lados aterrado buscando el avión y mas aun a Susan pero no lograba encontrarlos…se sento en el suelo y vio que su mochila del desierto estaba tirada en el suelo, corrió hacia ella y reviso que estaba todo bien y en efecto no le habia pasado nada, tomo su celular pero para su sorpresa no tenia señal ni batería…miro confundido en donde estaba y tomo un GPS que se llevo consigo pero este tampoco tenia señal…

-Enma: si claro…si el móvil no tiene señal ¿¡como carajos lo tendra el GPS!? No seas tonto Enma…no seas tonto…(suspirando)…*arf* ¿y en donde rábanos se supone que estoy?...-

Enma miro a varios lados y se encogió de hombros y camino de frente haber si por suerte encontraba algún nucleo poblado…después de un rato de caminata se encontró con lo que parecía un camino de tierra…

-Enma: ¡BIEN!, esto significa que debe haber alguien cerca-

Enma siguió el camino de tierra hasta ver desde lejos lo que parecía ser un pueblecito y movido por la alegría corrió hacia allí pasando un cartel…Enma paro en seco y dio marcha atrás para ver mejor el cartel…

*Ponyville a 500m*

-Enma: mmm…jejejejjijijijojojoJAJAJJJJJAAJAJEJJEJAJA, si claaaaarooooo jeje seguro que es una broma de Susan…(gritando a la nada) ¡MUY GRACIOSO SUSAN, PERO NO ME LO TRAGO!-

Enma siguió hacia delante y se acerco al pueblo convenciéndose a si mismo que no era real lo que acababa de ver si no una broma pesada…

-Enma: jeje, si seguro que es una broma de Susan, aaaayyy cuando la agarre le dare bien duro…porque literalmente es imposible que de repente este en el mundo de MLP, jajaja, ¡es imposible!-

Enma ya arribo al pueblo y lo primero que vio fue una granja con muchos manzanos y escucho ruido en el rancho y se acerco para preguntar

-Enma: mmm, ¿oiga?-

Una voz femenina se escucho

-¿?: ¿si?-

-Enma: vera, perdóne que le moleste señora, me he extraviado y me gustaría que me ayudase si fuera posible-

-¿?: claro vaquero, estas en Ponyville-

Enma se quedo en blanco al escuchar de nuevo "Ponyville"…

-Enma: jeje, que graciosa señora, ¿cuanto le pago Susan por la broma?-

-¿?: (tono extrañado) ¿broma?, no bromeo esta en Ponyville y ¿Quién es esa Susan terrón de azúcar?-

Enma se quedo de piedra…la voz le sono…

-Enma: (nervioso) …p-perdone…¿e-es usted AppleJack?-

-AppleJack: (asomandose por encima de un monton de heno) la misma en persona…aunque…¿Cómo sabe mi no…?...-

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un rato sin decir nada…

-Enma:…hola…-

-AppleJack…¡UN CHIMPANCE SIN PELOOOOOO!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?, ¡NO SOY UN CHIMPAN…!-

*Donk*

-Enma: (cayendo al suelo con un chichon) GGGGGGGGG…-

-¿?: eyuuup, si eres un chimpancé-

-AppeJack: ¿pero que demonios hace un chimpancé aca?, ¿¡Y EN SERIO ME HABLO, BIGMAK?-

Big Mak sostenía un banyo ya roto con el cual golpeo a Enma…

-Big Mak: eyuuup-

-AppleJack: (mirando a Enma de reojo) pero…es distinto…viste ropajes raros y…no tiene tanto pelo como los monos…avisare a Twilight a ver que piensa sobre este mono, tu vigilalo Big Mak que no se escape-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Enma: (reincorporándose) uuuug…mi cabeza…-

*Donk*

-Enma: GLI GLI GLI…-

Enma recibio otro banyazo en la cabeza que lo dejo tieso de nuevo por un rato…

-Big Mak: nouuup, tu no te mueves de aquí-

YYYY AQUÍ ACABA EL cap, "¡es muy corto!", calma calma XD es un cap introducción a la historia pero ya el siguiente será mas largo os lo prometo ;) y bueno ¿Qué le pasara a Enma?, ¿Qué le ocurrió al avión y a Susan?, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ALLI LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP Y COMO HABIA LLEGADO AHÍ?, bueno jeje todo se responderá en el siguiente cap hasta entonces espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sin mas dilación ni interrupción me retiro CHAOOOO IAAAAAAOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 2: bienvenido a Ponyville

EEEEEEYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORCICOS vuelvo como siempre con un cap que os alegrara el dia, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que esta teniendo la historia me alegra saber que los que lo leen les guste, bueno aquí empieza el fic de verdad el anterior era una introducción asi que ;D os dejo que los descubráis, ¡A DISFRUTAAAAAR!

Big Mak miraba de arriba abajo a Enma quien seguía aun incosciente por el golpe, noto algo que abultaba en uno de los bolsillos de Enma y lo tomo con la boca y se sorprendió al ver en la imagen a Enma junto con Susan en lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños, se podía ver a los dos tiernamente abrazados sonriendo a la cámara…

-Big Mak: (extrañado) ¿hay mas monos sin pelo como el?-

-AppleJack: ¡aquí!-

Big Mak se giro y vio a su hermana junto con Twilight viniendo a toda prisa al lugar, Twilight se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Enma…

-Twilight:…un…humano…-

-AppleJack: ¿¡lo ves!?, ¡es increíble, la primera vez que veo un ser tan extraño!-

-Twilight: AppleJack, ¿no te importa que me lo lleve a Canterlot para ponerlo en investigación?-

-AppleJack: claro terroncito de azúcar, pero ten cuidado no sabemos si es pacifico o hostil-

-Twilight: lo tendre-

-Applejack: ¡a otra cosa!-

-Twilight: ¿Qué?-

-AppleJack: el mono sin pelo sabe hablar y además nombro a una tal Susan, no se si habrá mas como el por aca, creo que Celestia debería traer a la Guardia para que registraran la zona-

-Twilight: me encargare de ello, ahora estate tranquila-

-AppleJack: gracias Twi-

Acto seguido Twilight se puso al lado de Enma, aun incosciente, y invoco un hechizo de teletransportacion…

*Un rato después*

Enma estaba recostado aun incosciente en la cama de una habitación del palacio a su lado se encontraba Twilight junto con las princesas Luna y Celestia las cuales mantenían las misma mirada de preocupación que ella…

-Celestia: es…-

-Luna: ¿un humano…?-

-Twilight: por lo que parece…si (sonrisa nerviosa)-

-Celestia: (tono de preocupación) ¿pero…como ha llegado hasta aquí?-

-Twilight: no lo se, habrá que esperar a que se despierte y veremos si quera hablar-

-Luna: mas le vale hablar, si es un espia de su mundo para invadir el nuestro lamentara habar puesto un casco en Equestria-

-Celestia: (mirada seria) Luna, no saquemos conclusiones, no hasta que sepamos quien es-

-Luna: cierto-

-Twilight: confio en que no sea hostil majestad-

-Celestia: vayámonos de aquí, tenemos que hablarlo en un sitio…(mirando al guardia de la puerta) mas privado…-

Luna y Twilight asintieron y salieron de la habitación, Celestia las siguió y antes de irse le hizo una señal al guardia de la puerta quien se limito a asentir y se coloco a hacer guardia en la puerta.

*Momentos mas tarde*

Enma gruño de molestia y se sobo la cabeza…

-Enma: (dolorido) *ag*…mi cabeza…creo que fue Big Mak quien me golpeo…nunca me gusto…y como me lo cruze, GRRRRR, por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?-

Enma ve que sigue con sus mismas ropas y que su no estaba…

-Enma: ¡mierda!, ¿¡donde esta mi mochila!?-

Se podía ver a Enma registrar la habitación de arriba abajo, abriendo cajones y armarios sin encontrar su mochila

-Enma: (suspiro) *arf* ¿Dónde estará?,…ouh…claro ya se donde estoy…en el palacio de Canterlot…y seguro que se habran llevado mis cosas para "exminarlas"…-

*Nyeeeeck*

Enma nota que el pomo de la puerta se mueve y rápidamente vuelve a la cama y simula que aun estaba incosciente…por el rabillo del ojo ve que quien entra es una joven asistenta quien se acerca a el

-Sirvienta: mmm…estas ropas están muy sucias…debería limpiarlas-

-Enma: (en sus pensamientos) *¿¡COMO!?, ¿NO QUERRA DECIR?-

La sirvienta se dispuso a quitarle las botas, pero Enma se levanto al momento saltando al lado opuesto de la cama con las manos hacia adelante…

-Enma: eh eh eh, eh…las ma…cascos quietecitos…y no hagas ningún ruido-

La sirvienta se veía aterrorizada y parecía que iba a pegar un grito de un momento a otro…

-Enma: tranquila…no quiero hacerte daño…solo…que no quiero que me quites mi atuendo, ¿ok?-

La sirvienta asintió de manera nerviosa…

-Enma: (extendiendo el brazo hacia ella) eeer…Enma…-

-Sirvienta: (correspondiendo el saludo de forma desconfiada)…Silbina…-

-Enma: ¿Silbina?, nunca escuche de…¡quiero decir!...¿porque ese nombre?-

Silbina puso una cara de pesadez y empezó a silbar, su silbido sono melodioso tanto que sonaba mejor que el piar de un canario, estuvo unos pocos segundos silbando y miro a Enma quien tenia la boca totalmente abierta de la sorpresa cosa que hizo que Silbina se sonrojara

-Enma: (aplaudiendo) ¡maravilloso, el mejor silbido que he escuchado en mi vida!-

-Silbina: ¿de verdad lo piensas?-

-Enma: (golpeándose el pecho) de verdad-

-Silbina: jiji, muchas gracias, nadie me lo habia dicho nunca…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿y eso?-

-Silbina: bueno…no es que el saber silbar tan bien este tratado como un talento muy bueno…-

-Enma: en mi mundo, hay profesionales del silbido y algunos se ganan la vida con eso, participando en concursos claramente-

-Silbina: (pensativa) mmm…nunca me pare a pensarlo, ¡es muy buena idea!-

Enma estaba hurgándose la nariz y ante la mirada extrañada de Silbina se puso rojo como un tomate y…

-Enma: no se que he hecho, pero jeje ¡de nada!-

-Silbina:…si…ya…-

-Enma: bueno, ¿a que viniste?-

-Silbina: (sonrisa picara) pues a limpiar tus atuendos-

-Enma: (agarrándose su ropa con fuerza) ¡Ah no,no,no,no…NO, mi ropa conmigo!-

-Silbina: jajaja de acuerdo-

-Guardia Solar: (abriendo la puerta bruscamente) ¿¡ocurre algo!?-

Silbina estaba al lado de la puerta y este al abrirla la empujo hacia Enma quien se estaba hurgando la nariz de nuevo y cuando se dio cuenta Silbina ya se habia estrellado contra el…

*PATAF*

-Silbina: *ay* (dolorida) ¿estas bien?...¿in?...-

Silbina se puso totalmente roja al ver que tenia su trasero apoyado en la cara de Enma quien tenia cara de atontamiento total…como siempre…

-Enma: esto es el cielo?...(sonrisa tonta)-

-Silbina:…¡KYAAAAAAA!-

-Enma: ¡OH!, ¡LO SIENTO!-

Enma se aparto el trasero de la yegua rápidamente y rojo de la vergüenza se aparto de allí, pero se encontró de cara con el guardia…

-Guardia solar: (mirada penetrante) tu…conmigo ahora-

-Enma: (gota anime en su cabeza)…s-si…señor…-

-Silbina: (roja de la vergüenza) y-yo…limpiare el cuarto…a-adios Enma-

-Enma: a-adios…-

Enma siguió al guardia hasta llegar a unos aposentos, al abrir la puerta se encontró con las tres princesas…quienes estaban hablando de algo antes de que las interrumpiesen

-Guardia Solar: (saludo militar) majestad, el mono sin pelo ya despertó-

-Enma: ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONO!-

-Luna: si que lo eres, o al menos lo pareces-

-Enma: (pokerface)…(facepalm)…haber…¡NO SOY UN MONO!-

-Luna: jiji, estaba de broma humano-

-Celestia: (mirándolo de reojo) porfavor toma asiento-

Enma se sento en un cojin que estaba en el suelo, pero se sentía incomodo y dio varias vueltas para estar comodo…

*FRRP FRRP RR FRP FRP*

-Celestia: veras humano, quere…-

*FRRP FRP FRP FRP*

-Celestia:…bien…como te iba…-

*FRP FRP FRP FRP FRRRP*

-Celestia:…-

*FRP FPR FRP*

-Celestia:…¡ESTATE QUIETO YA!-

-Enma: perdón-

-Celestia: (suspiro) *arf*, no pasa nada, bueno como te iba diciendo, te trajimos aquí para…-

*FRP FRP FRP*

-Celestia:…-

-Enma: ¿Qué?, ¡ah!, perdón siga, siga-

-Celestia:bien…co…-

*FRP FRP FRP*

*DONK*

Se podía ver a Enma sentado de rodillas (al estilo japonés) en el cojín con un chichon en la cabeza…

-Celestia: bien…, sabemos que eres, humano…-

-Enma: (levantando las manos en señal de victoria) ¡por fin!, ¡por fin alguien me llama humano y no mo…!...un momento…¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Celestia: bueno…digamos que no eres el primer humano que pisa Equestria…, pero eso ahora no importa, veras aquí no es que tu especie sea…tan "conocida"-

-Enma: es de comprender (haciendo una reverencia y besando el casco de Celestia), majestad-

-Celestia: (sonrojada)…gra-gracias humano…-

-Luna: humano, lo que queremos saber es ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Enma:…bueno, yo también quiero saberlo…lo único que recuerdo…es que estaba en un avión…-

-Twilight: (interrumpiéndole) ¿avion?, (tono ligero de interés en su voz) ¿¡que es eso!?-

-Enma: digamos que es un aparato volador que nos permite, (moviendo los brazos en forma de aleteo de pájaro) volar-

-Twilight: (brillo de interés en los ojos) ¿a si?, ¡¿y hay muchos?!-

-Enma: pues…-

-Twilight: (acercándose a el) ¿¡Cuantos tipos de aviones hay!?-

-Enma: er…-

-Twilight: (mucho mas…) ¿¡hay mas invenciones de su especie!?-

-Enma:…si…-

-Luna: (carraspeo) *ejem*-

-Twilight: (sonrojada) ou…je…sorry me emocione (volviendo a su sitio)-

-Enma: mmmm ya…-

-Celestia: porfavor, continua-

-Enma: bien…, estaba en el aparato volante y en medio de una tormenta apareció un caballo alado…como ustedes y lanzo algo sobre mi…y PUF aca estoy-

Enma observo que las tres princesas estaban desconcertadas y pensativas y a su vez con una expresion de horror…

-Luna:…¿podria ser?...-

-Celestia:…habra que investigarlo…-

-Twilight: eeer…Enma, si quieres puedes irte, vete a Ponyville ya hemos informado a los habitantes de ti y ya no te temeran, puedes quedarte alla hasta que encontremos la forma de devolverte a tu mundo-

-Enma: ¡genial!...digo…si que bien…-

-Luna: te acompañara Silbina quien ya creo que te conoce-

-Enma: uuum si, una cosa-

-Celestia: ¿si?-

-Enma: ¿me van a dejar marchar asi por que si?-

-Luna: estaras vigilado humano, ¿creias que no somos precavidas?-

-Enma:...si…-

*DONK, CONK, TRONK*

-Twilight: (con una vena en la cabeza)…recoge tus cosas…te las dejamos en tu habitación…-

-Enma: (con tres chichones)…si…gli…-

-Guardia real: ¿te ayudo?-

-Enma: (mareado) no…puedo…caminar…solo deja que…(tropezando)-

*DONK, CATACLONK, POF*

Enma se habia estrellado, mareado por los golpes, contra una reluciente armadura dorada que estaba en la pared…los trozos de la armadura cayeron encima de el dejándolo enterrado…

-Enma: (sacando el brazo por un hueco) ¿una ayudita?-

El guardia le tomo del brazo y lo saco

-Guardia real: ¿estas bien?-

-Enma: (quitándose algo de polvo de la ropa) si, gracias-

-Guardia real: no hay de que-

Enma se despidió y salió del palacio, eso si antes paso por su habitación y tomo su mochila, en la salida se encontró con Silbina (una yegua terrestre de pelaje azul, ojos color anaranjado y una Cutie Mark con una nota musical)

-Silbina: ¿ya estas?, venga vamos tenemos un largo camino hasta Ponyville-

-Enma: vamos-

Enma y Silbina se dispusieron a irse ya cuando…

-¿?: ¡UN HUMANOOOOOO!-

-Enma: ¿ein?-

*TROMP*

Enma solo noto algo muy pesado caer sobre el, al abrir los ojos vio a cierta unicornio color verde claro…

-Enma: ¿¡LYRA!?-

-Silbina: (extrañada) ¿la conoces?-

-Enma: digamos…que de algún modo si…-

-Lyra: ¡ME CONOCEEEEEE!, (tomando su mano), ¡NO ME LO CREO ES UNA MANO!-

-Enma: jeje, deja mi mano…-

Lyra no escucho, estaba demasiado ocupada restregando su mano en su mejilla…

-Enma:…Lyra…-

*FRP FRP FRP FRP*

-Enma:…-

*FRP FRP FRP*

-Enma: (dandole una patada) ¡QUE ME LA DEJES TRANQUILA!-

-Lyra: (saliendo volando al cielo al estilo Team Rockect :3) ¡UN HUMANOOOoooo!-

-Silbina:…(gota anime)…-

-Enma: (sacudiéndose las manos) jeje, menos mal que me gusta el rugby-

-Silbina: ¿Rug… que?-

-Enma: un deporte de mi mundo, bueno ¿seguimos?-

-Silbina: adelante-

Ya después de un rato estaban en la entrada cuando…

*ZUOOOOOOS*

Una estela de arcoíris paso al lado de ambos enviándolos en direcciones distintas…

-Silbina: ¡KYAAAAAAA! *PLAF*-

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAAAARG! *TROMP CATATROMP*-

Silbina habia caído en un puesto de manzanas, mientras que Enma…

-Enma: (saliendo de un trastero con el culo lleno de chinchetas) ¡RAAAAAAAAARG!-

Justo tubo la mala suerte de caer…en el almacen de una empresa que se dedica a hacer chinchetas, clavos…etc…"Pinchos morunos S.A"…-

Al poco tiempo se puede ver a Silbina quitándole las chinchetas del trasero con la boca…

-Silbina: (quitándole las chinchetas) einjte, vejti ujno, ventij doj…-

-Enma: *ay*, ¡ten mas cuidado!-

-Silbina: (escupiendo una chincheta) *puf*, trata de hacerlo solo con la boca…-

-Enma: a es verdad, no teneis brazos…JA…(en bajito) pringaos…-

*CHACK*

-Enma: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Silbina: (con la vena en la cabeza) jiji, no me hacen falta-

Enma estaba en el suelo agarrándose el trasero totalmente dolorido por un tornillo que le habia clavado Silbina…

-Enma: (gota anime) vámonos…ya…porfavor…-

-¿?: ¡EH!-

Enma miro hacia arriba y vio a cierta pegaso del arcoíris bajar con una cara de "ups"

-Rainbow Dash: (rascándose la cabeza) jeje, me di cuenta de que les "atropelle" sorry por eso-

-Silbina: no pasa nada, (mirada radiante), te perdonamos-

-Enma: (levantándose) en verdad…, bueno…no importa-

-Rainbow Dash: (sacando la lengua con una sonrisa) jeje, bueno espero que no se hayan lastimado mucho, si me disculpan-

Enma y Silbina vieron como Rainbow despego dejando la estela multicolor detrás suya

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿adonde ira?-

-Silbina: (mirada despreocupada) ni lo se ni no importa, venga vamos-

Enma y Silbina porfin lograron salir de Canterlot y tomaron rumbo hacia Ponyville, en el camino Enma iba comprobando su móvil a escondidas de Silbina, (si le pillaba con el aparato se liaría a preguntas y…puede que lo tomase como un arma peligrosa)

-Enma: (mirada confusa) sin señal…mierda…-

-Silbina: (confundida) ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Enma: ¿eh?, ¡nada nada!-

-Silbina: (extrañada) mmm…oki, (sonrisa agradable)-

Enma: (guardando el celular) oye Silbina, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a sirvienta del palacio?-

-Silbina: (mirada apenada) por la situación económica…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿hay una crisis o algo por el estilo?-

-Silbina: no, no, solo es que provengo de una familia…humilde…-

-Enma: oh…y trabajas para poder ganar dinero para tu familia…-

-Silbina: en verdad…(mirada apenada)…-

Enma se temió lo peor al ver la cara de Silbina…

-Enma: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Silbina: (sonrisa algo triste)…nada, no te preocupes, ¡sigamos!-

Silbina acelero el paso dejando a Enma atrás, quien seguía mirando a Silbina algo preocupado…

-Enma: ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?...bueno…supongo que me lo dira con el tiempo…-

Enma corrió para alcanzar a Silbina y juntos siguieron hacia Ponyville, paso un rato algo incomodo por el silencio de ambos, pero pudieron llegar al final y Enma fue bien recibido…

-Ponys: ¡bienvenido!-

-Alcaldesa: bienvenido a Ponyville humano, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo-

-Enma: muchas gracias, espero no resultar una molestia amigos-

-¿?: ninguna molestia querido, es bueno tener siempre nuevos vecinos, me llamo Rarity (extendiendo su casco)-

-Enma: (besando su casco) encantado Ms. Rarity-

-Rarity: (sonrojada) que galante-

-¿?: ¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!, ¿¡ERES EL HUMANO DEL QUE TODOS HABLAN!?, MUCHOS QUERIAN CONOCERTE, ¿¡QUE TE PARECE SI MONTAMOS UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!?, ¿¡SI!?, ¡AHORA MISMO LA PREPARO!-

*ZIUUUUUU*

La pony rosada desapareció dejando una humareda tras de si…y a todos con pokers face…

-Rarity:…(risa nerviosa)…jiji, esa era...-

-Enma: si…la conozco…Pinkie Pie…-

-Rarity: (extrañada) ¿la conoces, querido?-

-Enma: una intuición…(sonrisa nerviosa) jeje-

-AppleJacK: ¡YIJAAAAAA!, ¡bienvenido vaquero a Ponyville!-

-Enma: (mirada molesta)…hola AppleJack…-

-AppleJack: jeje, siento mucho lo de antes, terroncito de azúcar-

-Enma:…te perdono a cambio de una cosa…-

-AppleJack: ¿si?-

*DONK*

-AppleJacK: (en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza) gligligligli…-

-Enma: (sacudiéndose las manos) en paz, (sonrisa victoriosa)-

*DONK*

-Enma: (cayendo al suelo atontado por un golpe) JIJIJIGLIIGLIGLGI-

-Big Mack: (agarrando con su boca el mismo banyo de la otra vez) mmm nouuuup-

Big Mack tomo a su hermana de la cola y se la llevo de allí dejando a todos con gotas animes en sus cabezas…

-Silbina: ¡Enma!, ¿estas bien?-

-Enma: (aun atontado) jijigliiiii, ¿desde cuando hay dos Silbinas tan hermosas…? JIJIJIGLIIIIII-

-Silbina: (sonrojada) ¡…!, e-estas m-mareado por el golpe-

-Rarity: uuuuuh, jiji, hazme caso no creo que lo dijese por que si, algo que he aprendido es cuando le das un buen sartenazo a un hombre, del golpe siempre dicen la verdad, querida-

-Pony: (con vendas en su cabeza) cierto-

-Silbina:…aja…¡bueno continuemos!-

-Enma: (recuperándose del golpe) *ag*, ¿Qué me perdi?-

-Rainbow Dash: (estallando en risas) JAJAJJAIJISJIAJAJAJAJJ, ¡BIG MACK TE ASESTO UN BANYAZO EN TODO EL MORRO!-

-Enma: (con llamas en los ojos) ¡BIIIIIIIG MAAAAAAACK!-

-Big Mack: (asomandose por una esquina) ¿eyuuuup?-

-Enma: (sonrisa nerviosa) hombre, hola…jeje…-

-Big Mack: (extrañado) mmm…eyuuuup…-

-Enma: (cabizbajo en una esquina con un aura oscura) perdi mi hombría…-

-¿?: ¿Qué le ocurre señor?-

-Enma: ¿eh?, nada no te preocupes fluthershy…¡¿FLUTHERSHY?!-

-Fluthershy: (asustada) ¿¡que!?-

-Enma: (lagrimas de alegría) jiji, por fin te conozco Fluther *snif* de entre todas, (llorando cataratas) ¡ERES MI FAVORITAAAAAAA!, (abrazandola)-

-Fluthershy: (incomoda) ouh…my…(correspondiendo el abrazo sonrojada)-

-Todos: aaaaaaw, ¡que mono!

-Enma: (mirada asesina) ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONOOOOO!, (apartando suavemente a Fluther y tomando una pala) no…soy…¡UN MONOOOOOOO!-

-Todos: aaaaaaw, es mas mono aun cuando se enfada-

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! (cargando contra ellos)-

Se puede ver a cámara lenta a Enma corriendo a la vez que menea la pala de un lado a otro listo para atacar…a la vez que suena música epica y los ponys van abriendo la boca de sorpresa poquito a poco, luego de dar unos pocos pasos…lentos…se ve a Enma a punto de asestar el primer golpe cuando es recibido por un balón que le golpea la cara, enviándolo en otro dirección…

*TLINCK CRAS PROMP TINTITITIRINTI*

Enma se habia estrellado contra el escarapate de una tienda de macetas…

-Enma: (con una meceta en la cara)…uuuuuuug…-

-Todos:…¡QUE MONOOOOOO!-

-Enma: ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONOOOO!-

-Todos: ¡KYAAAA HASTA SU VOZ ES ADORABLE!-

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAAAARG!-

Y asi Enma hace su "primera" visita a Ponyville y conoce a algunos amigos y a su adorable Fluther, ¿Cómo se las arreglara para estar ahí?, ¿Qué quisieron decir las princesas al oir lo que como Enma llego a Equestria?, ¿Pinkie lograra prepararle la fiesta…? ¡SIN PONERLO TODO PERDIDO OTRA VEZ!...

-Pinkie Pie: (desde el fondo) ¡no te prometo nada!-

…ok…*ejem* ¿y quien era ese misterioso/a pony alado?, todo se responderá en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces sin mas dilación ni interrupción me despido ¡CHAOOOO IAAAAOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 3: Nuevos conocidos

EEEEEEYYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORCICOS vuelvo raudo y veloz cual F1, espero que os este gustando la historia y muchas GRACIAS POR EL APOYO que esta teniendo, con verlo me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo :333333, bueno sin interrumpir mas a vuestros ojitos ¡AQUÍ OS DEJO EL CAAAAP!-

Enma estaba paseando por toda Ponyville, no podía creer que de verdad estaba allí…que su deseo numero 34 se habia cumplido…

-Enma: (admirando la biblioteca de Ponyville) aquí fue donde vivió Twilight…¡que emoción!-

Enma entro y una campañilla se hizo sonar, a lo que acto seguido una voz contesto

-¿?: En un momento le atiendo-

-Enma: (ilusionado) de acuerdo-

-¿?: mientras tome asiento porfavor, hay unas galletas por si quiere tomarse alguna, tardare un momento-

-Enma: ok, gracias (tomando una galleta) *ñam ñam* mmmm (ojos vidriosos) ¡estan buenisimas!-

-¿?: (tono de emoción) ¿de verdad?, vaya ¡muchas gracias amigo!-

*ñam ñam ñam ñam*

-Enma: (frotándose la barriga) mmmm…estaban buenísimas ¿de que eran?-

-¿?: de extracto de abono y trigo junto con unas cuantas gemas, iba a ser mi merienda pero se requemaron y por eso las deje ahí, pero oye si te gustan tomatelas todas-

-Enma:…-

-¿?: ¿hola?-

-Enma: (corriendo al baño tapándose la boca)…-

-¿?: (asomandose) ¿hola?-

-Enma: (desde el fondo) *BLEEEEEEJ GIIIII BLEEEEEEJ RAAAAARG GLEEEEG*-

-¿?: (confundido) ¿estas bien?-

-Enma: (limpiándose el vomito) ¡no, no lo estoy!-

-¿?: (frotándose la cabeza extrañado) pensaba que te gustaban…-

-Enma: ¡me gustaban hasta que me entere de que están echas!-

-¿?: jajaj de acuerdo, oye…¿No eres el humano que llego ayer?-

-Enma: (saliendo del baño) si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Spike: (sonrisa amistosa) bueno, no es que pases desapercibido amigo-

-Enma: lo se, ¡ostras, Spike!-

-Spike: (extrañado) ¿me conoces?-

-Enma: (gota anime en su cabeza) eeeeeh…¡Twilight me hablo de ti!...(girándose y dándole la espalda y hablando en bajo) *mierda, tengo que ir con mas cuidado…si supieran que se quienes son por que aparecen en una serie de la televisión…seguro que me matarían…aunque…no sabrían a que me refería…jeje…*-

-Spike: (gota anime)…eeeh…¿ocurre algo?-

-Enma: ¡¿Qué!? ¡nada nada, jeje!...te ves alto…-

-Spike: (algo confuso) ¿y que esperabas?, ya tengo 18 años-

-Enma: (palido) ¿18 años…?-

-Spike: si, ¿por?-

-Enma: (piel totalmente blanca)…las mane 6…¿Qué edad tienen?-

-Spike: tienen mas de 40, pero…-

-Enma: (en una esquina con un aura fantasmal)...odio mi suerte…-

-Spike: (gota anime)…pero…han vuelto a tener 20-

-Enma: (acercándose a cámara rápida de repente) ¡¿SI?! -

-Spike: (mas gotas anime en su cabeza) si,si, por un conjuro o algo asi…(sospechando) oye…no estaras pensando en tener algo con ellas, ¿verdad?-

-Enma: ¿¡yo!?, ¡para nada, no soy zoofilico!-

-Spike:…¿sabes que eso es tener sexo con animales?...-

-Enma: mmmm si…-

-Spike: ellas no son animales…-

-Enma: mmm técnicamente si-

-Spike: que no…los animales son los perros, los conejos…pero no los caballos-

-Enma: (gota anime)…pero si acabas de nombrar un animal…-

-Spike: (mirada de "no me entero de nah") ¿mm?-

-Enma: (facepalm)…ok…no son animales-

-Spike: tendrías que ir otra vez a la escuela…necesitas aprender aunque con esas pintas de mono pelado no creo que te dejen-

-Enma: (furioso) ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MONO?!-

-Spike: jeje, tranquilo era broma-

-Enma: (con la vena en la cabeza) ¡NO SOY UN MONO!-

-Spike: bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Enma: bueno, venia de visita-

-Spike: (curioso) esta bien, ¿y algo mas interesante?-

-Enma: (pokerface) mmmm no-

-Spike: haz algo productivo ¡como aprender magia!-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿magia?, jajaja temo que no amigo, no puedo hacer magia-

-Spike: ¿no?, ¿acaso lo intentaste?-

-Enma: mmm no-

-Spike: pues intentalo-

-Enma: (desconandose) JAJAJAJ, ¿¡deveras piensas que puedo hacer magia, como chasquear los dedos y que esto arda!? Jajajaj *Chack* (chaqueando los dedos)-

*FLOAAAAAASH*

-Enma: JEJEJEjiji…eh…-

-Spike:...(ojos como platos)…-

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando como la casa empezaba a arder, el chasquear los dedos Enma lanzo una llamarada que salió de su mano…y dio de lleno en una cortina…

-Spike: ¡LAAAA CASAAAA!-

-Enma: (corriendo de un lado a toro) ¡DIOH MIOOO!, ¡BOMBEROS!, ¡PROTECCION CIVIIIIL!, ¡UN CUBO DE AGUAAAA!-

-Spike: ¡LO APAGARE CON MIS FLAMAS! (tomando aire)-

-Enma: (parándose en seco) ¡ESPERA, NO CREO QUE…!-

*FLOAAAAAAASH*

Spike no le escucho y echo una llamarada verde que…alimento las llamas…(muy buena Spike -_-…)

-Spike: ¡NO FUNCIONA!-

-Enma: (tono sarcástico) ¡NO ME DIGAS!-

-Spike: ¡PERO SI HAY UNA FRASE QUE DICE QUE HAY QUE COMBATIR EL FUEGO CON FUEGO!-

*DONK*

-Spike: (sobándose la cabeza) ¡ay!-

-Enma: (cabreado) ¡ESO ES UN MALDITO REFRAN Y PARA NADA SE REFIERE A ESO!...*snif* *snif* (olfateando el aire) oye, ¿no hueles algo?-

-Spike: *snif* *snif* (olfateando el aire) si…como a quemado…-

-Enma: ¡¿IN?!...(viendo como su culo se quema) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAARG!-

-Spike: ¡DIOS MIO, ESPERA LO APAGO! (tomando aire)-

-Enma: (dándose golpes en el culo para apagar las llamas) ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

*FLOAAAAASH*

-Enma: ¡RIIIIIIIIAAUUUUAAAARG! (saliendo en llamas de la casa)-

-Spike: ¡POR CELESTIA, AGUA AGUA!-

De repente alguien entro por la puerta dando un portazo

-¿?: (trayendo un cubo) ¡TRANQUILO TE APAGO, TE APAGO!-

-Enma: (corriendo con las manos en su trasero) ¡APAGADME YAAAA!-

*FLASH*

-Enma: (cara de alivio) aaaaaa…gracias Derpy…(ojos como platos) ¡¿DERPY?!-

-Derpy: (sonrisa mona) de nada, señor-

-Enma: (mirada curiosa) esta agua huele raro, ¿Qué me echaste?-

-Derpy: oh, le eche pis de vaca señor, vera es lo único que tenia cerca y por eso se lo eche…¿señor?-

-Enma: (mirada palida)…¿pis?...¿dijiste pis?...-

-Derpy: ¡si señor!, (mirada curiosa) ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Enma: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAH! (corriendo hacia una casa)…¡BUENAS!-

-¿?: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIH!-

*DONK*

-Enma: ¡LO SIENTO, SEÑORA!...(recibiendo un golpe) ¡AY, NO GOLPEE!...¡NO ESPERE, CON LA SARTEN NOOOO!-

*DONK PONK*

-Derpy: uy….eso dolio incluso con escucharlo…-

-Spike: (jadeando) *arf* *arf*, hola Derpy…*arf* ya apague el fuego,(extrañado) ¿y Enma?-

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAARG!-

-¿?: ¡ESTO POR ENTRAR EN EL BAÑO, ESTO POR TOMARME LA TOALLA PERVERTIDO Y ESTO PORQUE SI!-

*DONK TONK CONK*

-Enma: ¡AY, AY!, ¡YA VALE!-

-¿?: ¡Y ENCIMA ENTRAS OLIENDO MAL MALDITO PERVERTIDO, FUERA DE MI CASA!-

A los segundos siguientes Enma salió de la casa limpiándose con una toalla rosada la cara, al quitársela tenia moratones en la cara y espalda…

-Derpy: por Celestia, ¿estas bien?-

-Enma: (tono sarcástico) ¡siiii, geniaaaal!-

-Derpy: (sonrisa alegre) ¡me alegro!-

-Enma: (facepalm)…olvidalo…¿apagaste el fuego, Spike?-

-Spike: (sobándose la cabeza algo avergonzado) jeje si, lo siento por lo de antes-

-Enma: da igual, si no os importa seguire paseando por ahí-

-Spike: ¡espera!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-Spike: ¿no recuerdas que hiciste magia?-

-Enma: (alucinando) ostras, es verdad…¿y como la hice?, si ni si quiera soy un ser mágico-

-Spike: le podemos enviar una carta a Celestia, haber que dice-

-Enma: (pensativo)…mmm…no se como se lo tomara si para bien o para mal, pero en fin hay que intentarlo-

-Spike: ¡genial!, deja que te de un papel y una pluma y la escribes (corriendo a dentro de la casa)-

-Derpy: (algo confusa) bueno…si me disculpas me tengo que ir, tengo correo que entregar…(recordando)¡ah!, Enma esto es para ti (entregándole un paquete)-

-Enma: (tomando el paquete) gracias Derpy, que tengas un buen dia-

-Derpy: igualmente-

Enma vio como Derpy remontaba el vuelo y cargando con una enorme bolsa que se veía muy pesada, se alejo de ahí, Enma se dispuso a abrir el paquete y se encontró con algo que le extraño, era otro paquete envuelto y venia con una carta…de Silbina

-Enma: (curioso) mmm, veamos, (abriendo la carta)-

*Buenas Enma

Espero que recibieras el paquete sin ningún problema, te escribo esta carta para decirte que tengo que regresar a Canterlot, seguramente ya este llegando cuando estes leyendo esto, tengo que seguir con mis tareas, ya que el palacio no se limpiara solo jeje, regresare mañana por la madrugada asi que puedes aprovechar para conocer a todos tus nuevos vecinos y de paso conseguir un trabajo, ya que si quieres una casa tendras que tener dinero y para el dinero necesitaras un trabajo, estuve hablando con Rarity sobre eso y me dijo que necesita ayuda en su tienda, no se de que te pondrá a cargo pero te pagara bien. Espero que no la lies mucho mono sin pelo, jiji es broma, bueno te deje también un pequeño "souvenir" de parte de Celestia, disfrutalo

Besos, Silbina*

-Enma: aaaw, que mona, (mirando el paquete pensativo)…mmmm…¿Qué será?-

Enma abrió el paquete y dentro habia una especie de huevo color rojizo

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿un huevo?-

Enma lo saco y vio que tenia una pequeña nota a su lado

*Tiralo al suelo*

-Enma: (aun mas extrañado) ¿Qué lo tire?...(encogiéndose de hombros)…bueno, las instrucciones son las instrucciones…(tirando el huevo)-

Enma tiro el huevo y este al impactar contra el suelo, un destello rojizo le cego totalmente…se quedo alucinado al ver…un brazalete…

-Enma: (gota anime)...¿un brazalete?...je…, bueno pensaran que el mio no combina…menudos cabrones jeje-

Enma tomo el brazalete (un brazalete color plateado que únicamente tenia un símbolo muy extraño de dos espadas junto a lo que parecía ser un sol y una media luna mezclados…

-Enma: la verdad…se ve chulo jeje, para alguien que se crea un paladin o algo asi, jajaja-

Enma decidió antes de pasarse por el Carrusel Boutique ir a Sugar Corner

-Enma: (frotándose el estomago) tengo ganas de probar los famosos Cupcakes de Pinkie…(recordando) ahora que caigo…no se celebro ninguna fiesta al final y encima no vi a Pinkie desde ayer…-

Enma llego a la tienda de Pinkie y…al entrar se quedo con la boca abierta…el lugar estaba patas arriba, corrió dentro y busco a Pinkie…pero no la encontró…pudo ver en las paredes y en el techo restos de una especie de una explosión ya que esas zonas estaban carbonizadas…

-Enma: ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?...¡PINKIE! ¿ESTAS?-

-Pinkie Pie: (tono dolorido) *ough*…-

-Enma: ¡PINKIE!, (corriendo hacia donde provenía el quejido)…¡DIOS MIO, PINKIE!-

Pinkie estaba tenia quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrio al ver a Enma…

-Pinkie Pie: (tono dolorido)…Enma…*cof* *cof*, me alegra…v-verte…la fiesta…*cof*…tendra que ser aplazada…lo-lo siento…-

-Enma: ¡LA FIESTA NO ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA! ¿¡QUE TE PASO!?-

-Pinkie Pie: los…*cof*…fuegos…se descontrolaron…y …(desmayandose)-

-Enma: (zarandeándola) ¡PINKIE!, ¡TENGO QUE LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL!-

Enma la tomo cuidadosamente en sus brazos y salió corriendo de la tienda ante las miradas de sorpresa de los que les miraban…

-Pinkie Pie: (tono débil)…duele…-

-Enma: (corriendo) ¡no te preocupes Pinkie!, ¡AGUANTA!-

-¿?: ¡¿QUE LE PASO A PINKIE?!-

Enma paro en seco y vio que quien hablo era cierta pegaso anarajanda…

-Scootalo: ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!?-

-Enma: ¡NO LE HICE NADA, TUVO PROBLEMAS CON UNOS FUEGOS Y LA LLEVO AL HOSPITAL!-

-Scootalo:¡POR CELESTIA, SIGUEME POR AHÍ TARDARAS MAS!-

-Enma: ¡TE SIGO!-

Scootaloo llevo a Enma por varios callejones, después de varios minutos corriendo ya casi estaban

-Scootaloo: ¡YA ESTAMOS!-

-Enma: ¡SIIIII, YA QUEDA NADA PIN…!

*DONK*

-Enma: (con un chichon enorme en la cabeza) nagageiogiaogiaaaaaaaa…-

Enma no se fijo por donde iba y se comio de lleno un cartel, dejando una marca de su cara en el cartel ahora aboyado…¿y Pinkie? Por suerte Pinkie cayo sobre un monton de paja y no se hizo daño…

-Pinkie Pie: (gesto de dolor) ¡ough!-

Al menos eso parecía…

-Scootaloo: ¡POR CELESTIA! ¿¡estas bien!?-

-Enma: ede uando…'ay tantas…cotalo…gligligli…-

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA, TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A PINKIE!-

-Enma: (reincorporándose como si nada) ¡CIERTO, YA ME DESMAYARE EN OTRO MOMENTO!-

-Scootaloo: (gota anime)…que rapidez…-

-Enma: (tomando a Pinkie) ¡VAMOOOOS!-

Enma entro rápidamente junto con Scootaloo al hospital, sorprendiendo a la enfermera de recepción…

-Enfermera: (extrañada) ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Enma: ¡ES PINKIE, TIENE QUEMADURAS POR TODO SU CUERPO!-

-Enfermera: ya veo…pidan cita-

-Enma: (pokerface)…¿Qué?...¡ESTO ES URGENTE!-

-Enfermera: pida cita y le atenderemos-

-Enma: AAAAAAG, ¡DE ACUERDO!, ¡QUIERO UNA CITA PARA AHORAA!-

-Enfermera: primero debe llamar para pedir cita…-

*Blomp*

Enma se habia tirado al estilo anime al suelo haciendo que la enfermera y Scootaloo le mirasen extrañadas…

-Enma: (reincorporándose) ¡¿EN SERIO?!-

-Enfermera: si…-

-Enma: GRRRR, (saliendo corriendo)-

-Scootaloo:…-

*Ring Ring Ring*

-Enfermera: (tomando el teléfono) ¿diga?-

-Enma: (al otro lado del teléfono) ¡QUIERO UNA CITA PARA EL MEDICO!-

-Enfermera: ¿Qué problema tiene?-

-Enma: (al otro lado del teléfono) ¡PINKIEEE PIEEEE!-

-Enfermera: de acuerdo, le pondré en espera-

-Enma:…-

-Scootaloo: arg, a tomar por saco…(tomando a Pinkie)-

Scootaloo tomo a Pinkie y se la llevo a rastras dentro del hospital mientras le enfermera discutía con Enma…

-Enma: (por el otro lado del teléfono, escuchando la clásica música de espera)…¡JOOOOODEEEEER!...-

Mientras Scootaloo ya habia llevado a Pinkie junto al doctor

-Doctor: de acuerdo, empezemos en tratamiento-

-Pinkie Pie: (tono ilusionado pero débil) wiiii…*cof* *cof*…-

-Doctor: porfavor Sra. Pinkie Pie no se sobre esfuerce-

-Pinkie Pie: de acuerdo…(mirando a Scootaloo)…muchas gracias Scootaloo-

-Scootaloo: (sonrojada) no es nah, pero también debes agradecerle a Enma, fue el quien cargo contigo todo el camino-

-Pinkie Pie: jiji…*cof*, dale las gracias de mi parte…-

-Scootaloo: (asintiendo con la cabeza) asi hare-

-Doctor: por favor niñita, necesitamos estar a solas para curarla-

-Scootaloo: de acuerdo…(inflando cachetes)…-

Scootaloo salió del lugar y al llegar a recepción vio a la enfermera en el suelo totalmente golpeada…y a Enma con la cara bien roja de la rabia a su lado con un teléfono roto…

-Scootaloo: (sorprendida) ¿¡que paso!?-

-Enma: (tirando el teléfono al suelo) no mucho…solo que al regresar ella me dijo que parecía tener una enfermedad de perdida de pelo…-

-Scootaloo: ¿y?-

-Enma:…dijo que mi cabello era de un chimpancé…(mirada asesina a la enfermera K.O)-

-Enfermera: (atontada por el golpe) jijiigli…-

-Enma: ¿y Pinkie?-

-Scootaloo: se encuentra mejor, gracias a ti-

-Enma: tu también has ayudado, pero jeje, (colocándose una corona de a saber de donde la saco…) no me puedo evitar coronarme JAAAA-

-Scootaloo: (facepalm) prefiero que quede en que ambos ayudamos…-

-Enma: cierto…-

-Scootaloo: bueno…¿quieres venirte a hacer algo?-

-Enma: eeeeer…(recordando) puede que mas tarde, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Rarity, (risa nerviosa) jiji sorry-

-Scootaloo: oh…bueno no importa, luego nos vemos (saliendo a toda pastilla)-

-Enma: (despidiéndose con la mano) chao-

Enma también salió del hospital y se fue directo hacia la Boutique Carrusel, aunque por el camino se encontró con cierta conocida

-Rainbow Dash: (bajando del cielo) ¡EEEEY EL MONO SIN PELO!-

-Enma: ¡NO SOY UN MONO!...oh…hola Rainbow-

-Rainbow Dash: jajaja, era broma, ¿Qué tal estas?-

-Enma: algo agotado, llevo un dia movidito-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué no es movidito?, cuando puedes ver a ¡RAAAAIIIINBOW DAAAAASH! En persona-

-Enma:…si…¡oye! ¿hass visto a Rarity?-

-Rainbow Dash: yep, hace nada que la vi, esta en su tienda con esas tonterías de la (tono burlon) "alta costura"-

-Enma: jeje ya, necesito verla-

-Rainbow Dash: (curiosa) ¿para?-

-Enma: necesito un trabajo y Silbina me dijo que Rarity buscaba alguien que la ayudase con no se que-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿¡en serio!?, JAJAJAJAJ-

-Enma: (molesto) ¿¡que pasa!?-

-Rainbow Dash: jajaja…jijijeja…(secándose las lagrimas) nada, nada es elección tuya el elegir eso que te volverá un blandengue ooooo...-

-Enma: (arqueando una ceja extrañado) ¿oh?-

-Rainbow Dash: puedes trabajar para mi-

-Enma: (pensativo) ok…¿y exactamente de que trabajaría?-

-Rainbow Dash: últimamente hay peligro de tormentas electricas durante varias semanas y necesito a alguien que se encargue de guiarme por el cielo cuando no pueda ver, he probado con muchos pegasos…pero son unos cobardes…pero ¡eh!, me pregunte ¿Por qué no preguntarle al mono pelado?, ya que esta dedicado a recibir siempre, jeje-

-Enma: mmmm…como que no…-

-Rainbow Dash: (tono de sorpresa algo disimulado) ¿¡no!?-

-Enma: no me gusta la idea de electrocutarme…-

-Rainbow Dash: bueno jeje, no te preocupes puedo buscar a mas perdedores por ahí, asi que…-

-Enma: oki, espero que encuentres a algún perdedor, yo voy a ver a Rarity-

Enma se disponía a irse, pero noto que algo le agarraba de la camisa…se volteo y vio que Rainbow le habia agarrado de la camisa con la boca y tenia un leve rubor…

-Rainbow Dash: (sonrojada)…te pagare bien…-

-Enma: (interesado) ¿Cuánto?-

-Rainbow Dash:...20 bits…-

-Enma:…mmmm…40-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿¡40!?, es casi lo que gano yo al dia, ¡ni de broma!-

-Enma: jajaja ok, ok, me lo pensare...-

*PLOF* *OUGH*

-Enma: (sobándose el estomago) ¡¿a que vino eso?!-

-Rainbow Dash: (mirando a otro lado) no se…hasta luego Enma (sonrisa alegre)-

-Enma: (viendo como Rainbow se va)…Rainbow…siempre será Rainbow…(gota anime)…bueno veamos la oferta de Rarity…(suspiro) *buuuf*…que triste vida…-

Enma siguió caminando hasta llegar a la Carrusel Boutique, abrió la puerta y una campanilla se escucho

-Rarity: (desde el fondo) ¡enseguida voy!-

-Enma: ¡oki, espero!-

-Rarity: (tono confuso) ¿Enma?-

-Enma: ¡si!-

-Rarity: (saliendo de un probador) ¡hola querido!, ¿que te trae por aquí en este hermoso dia?-

-Enma: por la oferta de trabajo-

-Rarity: ¿a si?, ¡genial!, nadie quería el trabajo y me vendría genial un par de cas…digo brazos, jiji, para esta tarea…aunque…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Qué?-

-Rarity:…¿eh?, ¡no nada querido!...solo que…necesito unos musculos fuertes para este trabajo, ya que es de llevarme los pedidos a los respectivos lugares y algunos…pesan "algo"-

-Enma: (golpeándose el pecho) ¡yo soy tu hombre!-

-Rarity: (sonrisa picara) no lo dudo, querido, pero…no veo que…ya sabes…(señalando su cuerpo)-

-Enma: oh…(sonrojado) jeje, en verdad estoy fuerte-

-Rarity: oh, bueno saberlo, entonces no tendras problema, hagamos una prueba, justo necesitaba llevar este paquete hasta la biblioteca-

-Enma: (mirando el enorme paquete con una gota anime en la cabeza)…es un poco grande…-

Literalmente era grande…se podía ver a ojo que podía medir 7m de ancho y 8m de alto…y encima estaba que parecida a punto de estallar…

-Rarity: (sonrojada) jeje, si…no tenia otro sitio donde envolver el vestido-

-Enma: (gota anime)…acaso se va a casar una foca con un elefante…¿o que?-

-Rarity: ¡¿Qué?!, no no…(sonrojada)…es para…bueno, da igual tu entregalo y veremos como sale-

-Enma: (golpeándose el pecho con fuerza) ¡si, señora!...(volteándose) *aaaaag…mi pecho…no debi haber golpeado tan fuerte*…-

-Rarity: (extrañada) ¿estas bien, querido?-

-Enma: ¡si!, no te preocupes (aguantando la lagrimilla)…-

-Rarity: (sonrisa agradable) suerte, querido-

-Enma: (cargando el paquete)…gra-gracias…(en su mente) *¡COMO PESA!*-

Enma salió a duras penas del lugar con Rarity despidiéndose con un pañuelo al estilo de las viejas películas de vaqueros…, al rato Enma se estaba acercando a la biblioteca, se podía ver su cara totalmente roja y las manos también…

-Enma: (en su mente) la mente domina a cuerpo, la mente domina al cuerpo…¡la mente domina al cuerpo!*…¡SI YA QUEDA POC…!-

*TROMP*

-Enma:…¿in?...(mirando sus pies chafados por la caja)…¡RUUUUUAAAAAEEEEAAAAAAAARG!-

Exacto…a Enma se le resbalo de las manos el enorme paquete y…ya sabeis…

-Enma: (saltando de una lado para otro) ¡AY, AY,AY,AY,AY,AY, RAAAAARG!-

-Spike: (saliendo de la biblioteca aterrado) ¿¡QUE PASA!?-

-Enma: (reincorporándose como si nada) nada, jeje-

-Spike: (gota anime)…okey…¿y esa enorme caja?-

-Enma: lo que le encargaste a Rarity-

-Spike: ouh…siento que hayas tenido que cargar todo eso-

-Enma: no es nada, cualquier cosa por un amigo…por cierto…¿Qué llevas ahí?-

-Spike: (abriendo el paquete) un monton de alfombras de tela arcoíris para decorar la tienda-

-Enma: ouh…¿tantas?-

-Spike: bueno…el fuego se llevo casi todas…-

-Enma: (sorprendido) ¿y en estas dos horas le ha dado tiempo a Rarity a coser no se cuantas alfombras?-

-Spike: (sonrisa radiante) hace bien su trabajo-

-Enma: si eso esta claro…-

-Spike: una cosa…(mirada curiosa) ¿Por qué trajiste tu el paquete?-

-Enma: necesito un trabajo y escuche que Rarity buscaba un…"repartidor"-

-Spike: mmm…en tu estado físico este trabajo no te ayudara mucho…-

-Enma: ¡QUE NO ESTOY FOFO!-

-Spike: si que lo estas y a menos que hagas unas pesas o lo que sea no sacaras musculo…-

-Enma: pues tengo esto…o ayudar a Rainbow a no perderse en las tormentas eléctricas…-

-Spike: (mirada pesada) ¿ya perdió a su ayudante?...(facepalm)…si solo lleva activo dos días…no te recomiendo ese trabajo para nada-

-Enma: pues solo me queda Rarity…-

-Spike: puedes trabajar conmigo si quieres-

-Enma: ¿en serio?-

-Spike: necesito ayuda con los libros, no puedo ordenarlos, atender los clientes y organizar y pagar las cuentas y facturas…antes Twilight se encargaba de eso y yo me limitaba a prepararle las comidas y ordenarlo todo…pero ahora tengo demasiado trabajo…(mirada apenada)-

-Enma: me lo pensare, no es que sea un emocionante trabajo…pero je…-

-Spike: por cierto, tienes que escribirle la carta a Celestia…(mirada molesta) me dejaste tirado-

-Enma: ups…jeje (frotándose la cabeza con vergüenza)…lo siento, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que apenas me concentro-

-Spike: puedes escribirla ya si quieres, cuanto antes mejor-

-Enma: antes volveré con Rarity para ver cuanto me paga por este trabajo-

-Spike: en caso de que no te convenga, que sepas que te pago 25 bits solo por ayudarme a ordenar los libros-

-Enma: ¡guay!, pero al menos me pasare a ver a Rarity y luego escribimos esas carta, ¿ok?-

-Spike: de acuerdo, nos vemos-

-Enma: (despidiéndose con la mano) chao-

Enma se fue de allí y después de caminar por unos minutos estaba ya cerca de la tienda de Rarity pero alguien se le cruzo por el camino

-Enma: (tropezando con el sujeto) ¡oh!, ¡lo siento!-

-¿?: (tropezando con el) ¡lo siento!-

-Enma: (sonrojado) ¡¿AppleBoom?!-

-AppleBoom: (extrañada) ¿nos conocemos?-

Enma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a una AppleBoom ya en época adolescente…se veía bastante linda, ya no llevaba su clásico lazo, ya tenia su sombrero de vaquera (color rojo) y todo

-Enma: tu hermana me hablo de ti…woah te ves ya mayor-

-AppleBoom: aja, ¿eres el humano llamado Enma?-

-Enma: (sonrisa radiante) el mismo en persona-

-AppleBoom: (sonrisa alegre) encantada, ¿Cómo te va por Ponyville?-

-Enma: bastante bien, estoy buscando trabajo para poder comprarme mi casa y mantenerme, aunque ya tengo varias ofertas de trabajo y…ninguna es que sea muy emocionante-

-AppleBoom: (risa baja) jiji, ningún trabajo es emocionante, amigo-

-Enma: lo se…-

-AppleBoom: si no encuentras trabajo, puedes pasarte por la granja, necesitamos gente para recoger la cosecha de este mes y vamos muy lentos siendo los que somos ahora-

-Enma: (negando con los brazos) ¿y encontrarme con Big Mack?, lo siento pero no, hemos tenido muchos problemas y no quiero que me golpe de nuevo con su banyo-

-AppleBoom: jaja, no creo que te golpe de nuevo, en todo caso mi hermana le daría de lo suyo, bueno piénsatelo, si decides trabajar en la granja pasate esta tarde sobre las 8 que estare ya ahí-

-Enma: de acuerdo, ¿adonde vas ahora?-

-AppleBoom: tengo que hacer unos recados (alejándose) ¡nos vemos!-

-Enma: ¡hasta luego!, (pensativo) 4 ofertas…desde luego si que están necesitados de mano de obra…bueno ire a ver a Rarity y…-

Fue interrumpido cuando de repente escucho el grito de alguien conocido…

-Rarity: (tono desesperado) ¡ENMA!-

-Enma: (sorprendido) ¿¡que!?-

-Rarity: ¿¡QUE LE PASO A PINKIE!?-

-Enma: ouh…no os lo conte…se me olvido…, tuvo unos problemas con unos fuegos y…se quemo-

-Rarity: (algo mas calmada) vaya…no te preocupes, querido, me lo conto todo Scootaloo, gracias por llevarla por todo el camino al hospital, fue muy bueno de tu parte-

-Enma: lo que sea por una amiga-

-Rarity: (abrazandolo) muchas gracias-

-Enma: (sonrojado) jeje, no hay de que-

-Rarity: ¿entregaste el paquete?-

-Enma: (saludo militar) ¡si, señora!-

-Rarity: jiji, esta bien creo que eres el adecuado para el trabajo, cuando quieras eres bienvenido a bordo-

-Enma: antes de eso, necesito saber…no es por nada pero…¿Cuánto ganare?-

-Rarity: unos 15 bits por entregas cercanas, 25 bits por entregas medianas y 35 bits por entregas de larga distancia-

-Enma: mmmm, suena…bastante agotador…-

-Rarity: si no lo quieres no pasa nada, ya hiciste mucho por mi-

-Enma: ¡no, no!, claro que lo quiero, pero tengo mas ofertas de trabajo y…no se cual elegir-

-Rarity: no pasa nada, si decides por este seras bienvenido y incluso puedes quedarte hasta encontrar casa-

-Enma: ¡¿de verdad?!, ¡muchas gracias, Rarity!-

-Rarity: no es nada, has ayudado a una amiga mia y eso es como ayudarme a mi-

-Enma: (sonrojado) jeje-

-Rarity: bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte ya-

-Enma: muchas gracias, de verdad, es muy generoso de tu parte-

-Rarity: (mirada radiante) no hay de que, querido, simplemente ayudo a un amigo (guiñando el ojo), voy a ver a Pinkie, nos vemos-

-Enma: de acuerdo, chao Rarity…(pensando) *¡BUAH!, si que se disfruta en este mundo, aunque…¿Qué trabajo me convendría para mi…?, bueno lo decidiré al rato*…(retomando el camino, cargando su mochila), al menos tengo casa donde quedarme hasta que tenga lo suficiente para la mia, jeje-

YYYYY AQUÍ LO DEJAMOS POR AHORA…¡NO FILIII!, calma calma XD, pronto subiré el 4 capitulo, ¡pero antes!, ¡SORPRESA SORPRESA! Quiero que decidáis de que trabajara Enma, ¡OJO! No solo le permitirá ganar dinero si no que el curso de la historia dependerá de vuestra decisión, es decir, cada trabajo…un futuro distinto para nuestro compañero Enma, ¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SIN MAS DILACION NI INTERRUPCION CON UN BESAZO ME DESPIDO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAOOOO IAAAAO!

1: Enma decide trabajar para Rainbow-

2: Enma decide trabajar en la biblioteca con Spike-

3: Enma decide trabajar como "repartidor" con Rarity-

4: Enma decide probar suerte trabajando en la granja con la familia Apple-

¡SED SABIOS Y ELEGID BIEN ;D!


	4. Chapter 4

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 4: Un dia ajetreado

EEEEEEYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIISISSIISISISISISISIODJIJABBXHJUABDHQBIHJQBDB…

*Tenemos dificultades técnicas porfavor vuelvan mas tarde*

-Raimbow Dash: (gota anime)…bueno…(sacando un papel) hare la presentación por Fili...*ejem* (aclarándose la voz) Eyyy muy buenas a todos y bla bla...siento la demora he estado ocupado por asuntos bla bla…(tirando los papeles) ¡que mas da, empecemos ya el cap!

Enma estaba caminando hacia la casa de Rarity…pero estaba pensando…¿Cuál era el mejor trabajo para el?...

-Enma: (pensativo)…Con Raimbow…-

Enma se imagina una escena donde el esta volando a lomos de Raimbow y al momento ambos son alcanzados por un rayo…

-Enma: je…definitivamente no, ¿y con Rarity?-

Enma se imagina portando una enorme caja…la cual le aplasta…

-Enma: aun quiero vivir…¿AppleBoom?-

Enma se imagina en la granja golpeando de sol a sol un árbol sin éxito…

-Enma: (gota anime) con mi fuerza actual dudo que salga bien…, solo me queda…¡Spike!, ¡decidido ya se en que trabajare!...solo tengo que…-

-¿?: ¡IIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Enma: (mirando al cielo) ¿eh?...¡AAAAAAAAH!-

*TROMP*

Lyra habia aterrizado sobre el y ambos quedaron K.O del golpe

-Enma: guliguliguligliiii…-

-Lyra: manitas bonitas…venid con mami…jijigliiii…-

*a unas cuantas bellotas con kétchup de distancia*

Cierta grifo volaba en eses mareada por la bebida

-Gilda: (tratando de no desviarse) *hip* meuo peo que me e pegao JAJAJAJ…*hip* teia que habe urao *hip* mas…peo…ya on la 40…ea ufiienqe…*hip*…(mirando a los dos atontaos)…¿eh?...-

Gilda a duras penas bajo la altitud y logro aterrizar sin estrellarse…

-Gilda: (intentando aclararse la vista)…eza e…¿Lyra? Y…¿ege quien e?...*hip*…¿um?...-

Gilda se dio cuenta que algo abultaba en…ejem…partes bajas de ¡TREJEM! de…neh ya sabeis…

-Gilda: (leve rubor) mmm…mi ovio e a deao esta oche…JEJE (frotándose las garras con malicia)…ora e la enganca…(examinando los pantalones de Enma) ¿omo aco el olmo?...*hip* jiji…¿y eto?...¿ua creallera?...-

*TRRRRRT*

-Gilda: (leve rubor) uoh…y ge e ande…JIJIJI…as ande ge e de mi noio…jiji…oy a isfrutar…-

*SLP SLP SLP SLP*

-Enma: (aun atontado por el golpe)…mmm…mmm…si…Susan no pares…¡sigue!-

*un rato mas tarde*

-¿?: ¡dios mio!-

-¿?: ¿Cómo puede ser esto?-

-¿?: no hay vergüenza…-

-¿?: ¡pervertidos!-

-¿?: cada dia el mundo se pone peor con estos jóvenes…-

-¿?: ¿ese al que le sale el **** (censured :3) no es Enma?-

-¿?: sabia que era un pervertido…-

-Enma: (abriendo los ojos)…¿mm?...¿que ocurre?-

-Rarity: ¡ENMA!-

-Enma: ¿eh?...(incorporándose)…¿Qué ocurre?-

\- todas las yeguas: ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA!-

-Enma: ¿eh?...(mirando a…)…(rojo como un tomate)…-

Enma vio que no tenia pantalones…ni calzones…y su ¡EJEM!...estaba con la brisa cual bandera ondeada…y se puso mas rojo al ver a Lyra y Gilda…manchadas…de…la leche matutina que reparte el lechero…con caras de excitación…y jadeando…(¡WHAT THE HEEEEEELL!)

-Enma:…in…¿alguien tiene una toalla?...-

Alguien le lanzo una toalla de a saber vino y con ella se limpio el adorno de navidad y se la puso alrededor de la cintura…

-Enma: (suspiro) *ag*…¡no es lo que parece!-

-Rarity: (mirada furiosa) ¿¡ENTONCES QUE ES?!, ¡PENSE QUE ERAS UN CABALLERO PERO ERES COMO LOS DEMAS!, ¡UN PERVERTIDO SEXUAL!-

-Enma: ¡no, no, te juro que no ha sido eso!-

-pony alado: ¡¿entonces que a sido?!-

-Enma: verán Lyra cayo del cielo sobre mi y del golpe me quede K.O luego…no se como acabe haciendo una especie de trio con…(vomitando) *BLEEEEEEJRUGEEEEGIEEEEE*-

-yegua unicornio: ¡ENCIMA VOMITA DE ASCO, A POR EL!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?, ¡NO NO, ERA POR LAS GALLETAS DE SPIKE!-

-Spike: ¿me llamabas?-

-Enma: ¡Spike, sacame de aquí rápido!-

-Spike:…no…-

-Enma: (pokerface)…¿¡PORQUE NO!?-

-Spike: porque Rarity me lo ha hecho prometer…lo siento-

-Rarity: (sosteniendo una sartén con la magia) no te escaparas…-

-Enma: hora de correr…-

Enma salió corriendo sujetando la toalla para que no se le escapara mientras era perseguido por una muchedumbre con antorchas y sartenes a mogollón…

-Enma: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE!-

-Spike: (viendo como se van con una gota anime en su cabeza)…menos mal que no me dedico a lo que Enma…desde hace ya tiempo…menos mal que me hizo prometer eso…(mirando al cielo) gracias-

*A unos tenedores con miel de distancia de allí*

Scootaloo estaba mirando una gorra para comprarse en la tiendecilla de un vendedor ambulante que estaba por ahí ese dia…

-Vendedor unicornio: 50 bits-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡50!? He visto gorras como esta a menos de 15 bits…-

-Vendedor: o 50 o me haces un pequeño favor-

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿Qué favor?-

El vendedor uso su cuerno para violentamente voltear a Scootaloo y tirarla dentro de un callejón…

-Vendedor: (con malicia)…sexual…-

-Scootaloo: ¡SUELTA…!...*plop* ¡MMMM!-

-Vendedor: (poniéndole una mordaza) asi nadie nos oirá, te prometo que después de esto tendras tu gorra, además te hare el favor de convertirte en una mujer…-

-Scootaloo: (sin poder moverse) ¡MMMM!...(mirando al semental aterrada)-

-Vendedor: jejej…-

*DONK*

-Vendedor: (cayendo al suelo K.O) nagegegiogeia…-

-Enma: (mirada heroica)…no me gustan los que abusan de los demás…(desatando a Scootaloo)…¿estas bien?-

-Scootaloo: (abrazandole) ¡ENMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS!-

-Enma: (tapando su hocico) SHHH SHHH…(en bajo) no hagas ruido-

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿por?-

-Enma: he tenido un problema y ahora medio pueblo me persigue por un mal entendido…-

-Scootaloo: no se que habrá sido…pero espero que nada grave…-

-Enma: (poker face)…si no fuera serio…no estarían persiguiéndome medio pueblo…-

-Scootaloo: cierto, ¿y que hiciste para que se cabrearan?-

-Enma: mejor no entrar en detalles…(mirando al vendedor) ¿Qué hacemos con este?-

-Scootaloo: (pensativa) ya lo se…(susurrando algo al oído de Enma) shisisihdihdihsidi…-

-Enma: ujum...¡oh!...aja…(ojos como platos)…ouh…descabellada y divertida…¡me gusta!-

-Scootaloo: ¿me ayudaras?-

-Enma: (golpeándose el pecho) ¡por supuesto!-

Enma y Scootaloo tomaron al vendedor atontado por el golpe y se lo llevaron a rastras…

*Minutos mas tarde*

-Vendedor: (balanceándose) ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DE AQUIIIIIII!-

Sip…Enma y Scootaloo le habían gastado una jugarreta, bien merecida que se lo tenia…lo habían colgado de un poste bastante altito

-Pony alado:…los hay mas tontos…-

-Vendedor: ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ SIN HACER NADAAA!-

*A unas vías de metro de allí*

Enma y Scootaloo lloraban de la risa en el suelo, la jugarreta les habia salido muy bien, hasta tal punto que la muchedumbre furiosa que perseguía a Enma se distrajo con el sujeto "volador"

-Scootaloo: (riéndose en el suelo) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!-

-Enma: JAJAJA, me encanta como chilla-

-Scootaloo: (reincorporándose) jajajaj, muchas gracias Enma, la verdad es que a salido perfecta-

-Enma: (guiñándole el ojo y pulgar arriba) no hay de que, las jugarretas son mi pasatiempo favorito-

-Scootaloo: se nota, jajaj, oye…(leve rubor) gracias por librarme de ese pervertido-

-Enma: neh, no hay que agradecer nada-

-Scootaloo: una cosa, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?-

-Enma: (extrañado) la verdad…no lo se…es como que sentí…que estabas e problemas…-

-Scootaloo: (confusa) jiji, si claro…seguro que nos escuchaste o algo asi-

-Enma: si debe de ser…(rascándose la cabeza) ¡casi se me olvida!-

-Scootaloo: (curiosa) ¿el que?-

-Enma: ¡debo ir con Spike!-

-Scootaloo: tengo que devolverle un libro a Spike, si quieres vamos juntos-

-Enma: dale, una cosa antes…(dándole la gorra)-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡como!?-

-Enma: una sensación que tuve-

-Scootaloo: (tomando la gorra) jeje, muchas gracias Enma…por cierto…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Qué?-

-Scootaloo: (ruborizada)…se te cayo la toalla…-

-Enma: (mirando hacia abajo)…en seguida vuelvo…-

Enma desapareció dejando una humareda tras de si…al momento regreso pero…

-Enma: (corriendo con la ropa en la mano) ¡AYUDAME SCOOTALOO!-

-Muchedumbre furiosa: ¡AHÍ ESTA, A POR EL!-

-Rarity: (empuñando con magia una sarten) ¡ES TODO MIO!-

-Scootaloo: (gota anime)…mejor le ayudo…-

-Enma: (corriendo a mas no poder) ¡SI TE DIERAS PRISA TE LO AGRADECERIA!-

Scootaloo suspiro y tomo vuelo y sobrevoló la muchedumbre…

-Scootaloo: (acercándose a Enma) ¡toma mi casco!-

-Enma: (tratando de llegar a su casco) ¡ya…casi…!-

-Scootaloo: ¡ven…! *TLONK*…(cayendo al suelo con un chichon en la frente)…nagagegiogiaiigiaio…-

-Enma: (mirada furiosa) ¡EN SERIO TE TIENES QUE COMER UNA SEÑAL EN ESTE MOMENTO!-

-Scootaloo: (cantando atontadamente en el suelo) siecle burritos caminaban po la via del alcoilis tilín tilín tilín…GLIGLIGLIGLI…-

-Enma: (facepalm)…tendre que hacerlo por mi mismo…¡por algo jugué tantas horas al assesins creed "La Hermandad"!-

Suena música epica y se pone cámara lenta a la vez que Enma con agilidad salta con la lengua fuera de su boca ondeando con el viento y una sonrisa de atontao

-Enma: (preparándose para saltar) puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo ¡PUEDO HACERLOOOOO!...*DONK*…(cayendo al vacio…) nie pueglo hagerlo…GLI GLI GLI…-

trato de agarrarse a una cornisa…pero…su pie resbala y se da un cabezado de lleno con la fachada de la casa cayendo al suelo atontado…

-Pony unicornio: (gota anime)…no creo que haga falta que le demos…-

-Yegua terrestre:…es tan tonto que se ha dado a si mismo…-

-Rarity: (aullando al estilo Xena) ¡LOLOLOLOLOLOLO!-

*TROMP PLOF TINTINTINTINTIRITITIN…*

Rarity…salió de la nada…y trato de imitar a Enma…y lo hizo a la perfeccion…al tocar suelo se lio y callo de lleno sobre un carromato que vendia vasijas…

-Muchedumbre: (gota anime)…mejor nos vamos…si mejor…-

Todos se fueron dejando a los tres K.O en el suelo y…

-Derpy: ¡AHÍ VOOOOOOY!-

*DONK*

Derpy cae del cielo de repente y cae sobre cierto fénix que narraba la historia…

-Filplade: (atontando en el suelo)…GGGGG…-

-Derpy: (reincorporándose) *ug*…¡DERPY TIME!...(viendo a todos K.O)…ouh…(encogiéndose de hombros y marchandose)…-

Unos técnicos aparecen de la nada y se llevan a Fili a rastras de ahí…(¡¿QUE ACABA DE PASAAAAAR?!)

Enma se despierta y ve a Rarity con la cara chafada en el suelo…

-Enma: (levantándose en silencio) mejor tener cuidado…y no hacer nada de silencio…-

Enma se reincorpora y se intenta ir de ahí

-Enma: (dando pasitos silenciosos) con cuidado…con cuidado…con cuidado…-

De la nada una luz resplandeciente surge de la nada y el suelo se llena de chinchetas…

-Enma: (gota anime)…¿Qué?...¿que acaba de pasar?...-

-¿?: ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡bienvenido a mi juego humano, las cosas cambian las cosas se van y otras vuelven, nada será lo mismo, preparate porque el juego empieza aquí!-

-Enma: (extrañado)…eeeeh…¿Qué?-

-¿?:…ouh…cierto…no me he presentado…bueno…¡puedes llamarme señor W, veras mi buen amigo ahora estas durmiendo!-

-Enma: (mirándose el cuerpo)…mmm…noup, estoy despierto-

-W:…estas en un sueño…¡tu yo real esta desmayado aun!-

-Enma: ¡espera espera!, ¡¿Quién rabanos eres?!-

-W: eso no importa ahora, ¡eres mi conejillo de indias!, y por eso tienes el honor de probar el "UNIVERSATUN"-

-Enma: ¿ein?...haber, haber, ¡¿Qué?!-

-W: veras amigo, has sido seleccionado para una maldición muy rica y jugosa…¡pero tranquilo, no estaras solo, te acompañaran dos amigas tuyas!-

-Enma: (encogido en el suelo)…que alguien me despierte…-

-W: no te preocupes…el juego aun no empieza…JIJIJI, ya que estas dormido he aprovechado para meterme en tu sueño y avisarte…ya nada será como parecía…o al menos asi quiere…-

-Enma: ¿quiere?-

-W: ¿eh?...¡AH!, si me jefe, mi amo y señor…JEJEJEJ, el ha sido quien se le ocurrió esta idea…bueno mi tiempo se acaba…puedes seguir con tu vida normal…bueno ya me entiendes, pero a la mañana siguiente ¡nada sero lo mismo!-

-Enma: ¡ESPERA…!-

Una luz cega a Enma y abre los ojos sobresaltado…seguía en el mismo lugar…solo que Rarity seguía K.O, no habia chinchetas…y Scootaloo se habia reconpuesto y le miraba confundida…

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿Qué te paso?-

-Enma: (confuso)…no se…¿Qué me paso?-

-Scootaloo: eso mismo te pregunte…-

-Enma:…un sueño extraño…-

-Scootaloo: si pues mejor levantate…o desearas seguir soñando…-

-Enma: ¿Por qué?-

Scootaloo indica a su espalda y Enma se gira y siente escalofríos al ver que Rarity se estaba despertando…

-Enma:…corre…-

Enma y Scootaloo salen de ahí a toda pastilla dejando una gran humareda tras de si…

*unas zancadas después*

Enma y Scootaloo estaban apoyados en una pared jadeando del cansancio, habían corrido mucho y se habían asegurado que nadie les seguía…

-Enma: bueno…*arf* ya llegamos…-

-Scootaloo: *arf* no se porque te sigo…*arf*-

-Enma: me has cogido cariño *arf*…-

-Scootaloo: si claro…la cosa es que no puedo quitarte el ojo de encima…no paras de meterte en lios…-

-Enma: hablo la que estuvo a punto de ser violada…

-Scootaloo: (mirada furiosa)…-

-Enma:…perdón…-

-Scootaloo:…bueno…no pasa nada…de todas formas fuiste tu quien me salvo…asi que por esta vez te lo paso-

-Enma: ¿por esta vez?-

-Raimbow Dash: ¡EEEEEENMAAA!-

De la nada Raimbow apareció delante suya con una enorme sonrisa

-Enma: (sorprendido) ¡aaaah!, ouh, hola Raimbow, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Scootaloo: (animada) ¡hola Raimbow!-

-Raimbow Dash: (abrazando a Scootaloo) hola Scoot, ¡ey Enma!, ¿¡te lo pensaste!?-

-Enma: (desanimado) vaya…lo siento Raimbow…pero…-

-Raimbow Dash: (despreocupada) nah, no te preocupes, ya encontrare a otro idiota que haga el trabajo-

-Enma: (gota anime) con que manera tan despreocupada lo dice…-

-Scootaloo: ¡oye Raimbow!, ¿hoy iremos a ver a los Wonderbolts?-

-Raimbow Dash: ¡si!, pero antes tengo que decirle una cosa a Enma-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿el que?-

*PLONK*

Raimbow le asesto un golpe a Enma en toda la cabeza que lo deja dolorido en el suelo…

-Enma: (sujetándose la cabeza del dolor) ¡AY AY AYA AYAYAYAY AY!, (mirada furiosa) ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Raimbow Dash: (sonrisa macabra) eso por violar a mi amiga-

-Enma: ¡¿VIOLAR?!, ¡PERO SI FUE ELLA QUIEN…!-

-Raimbow Dash: (tapándole la boca con el casco) shhh, si lo se mono pelado, hace tiempo que no lo haces, pero, ¡eh!, no te culpo pero intenta que sea con otra la próxima vez macaco salido-

-Enma: (con la vena en la cabeza)…contente…contente...exhala…inhala…*arf*…-

-Raimbow Dash: bueno chicos, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego donde ya sabes Scootaloo-

-Scootaloo: ¡de acuerdo!-

Enma y Scoot ven como Raimbow remonta el vuelo y se larga a la velocidad de la luz

-Enma: (frotándose la cabeza) ay…-

-Scootaloo: (poker face) no se porque te pego…pero supongo que no me interesa, ¿te duele mucho?-

-Enma: no tanto…ya estoy aconstumbrado…(recibiendo un beso de Scoot en la mejilla) ¡…!-

Scootaloo se habia puesto a dos patas para besar tiernamente la mejilla de Enma quien no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante tal acción…

-Enma: (rojo como un tomate)…y-y…¿y eso?-

-Scootaloo: (sonrisa radiante) y eso es por salvarme, yo también me voy, nos vemos luego Enma "el humano"-

Enma ve con una sonrisa como Scootaloo también remonta el vuelo y se larga de ahí…

-Enma: je…después de todo…no es tan mala chica, jeje…(mirando al cielo) bueno…¡a casa de Spike!-

Enma empezó a caminar para ir hacia la casa de Spike, depues de una caminata se encontró con algo inesperado

-Pinkie Pie: ¡ENMA!-

-Enma: (sorprendido) ¿¡Pinkie!? , ¿¡ya estas mejor!?-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡YEIH!, ¡EL MEDICO ME DIO DE ALTA RECIEN!-

-Enma: ¡me alegro mucho!-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡no creas que se me olvido la fiesta!-

-Enma: ouh…Pinkie de verdad, no es necesario, con que estes bien ya es suficiente-

-Pinkie Pie: nah, ¡no es ningún problema, además te lo debo!-

-Enma: pero…-

-Pinkie: ¡NAH, TE LA VOY A PREPARAR AHORA MISMO, NO FALTES, PARA LAS 8 ESTARA LISTA Y ESTARAN TODOS!-

*ZIUUUUUU*

Pinkie se largo a una velocidad escalofriante dejando humareda y llamas tras de si…

-Enma: (poker face)…pero si para las 8…solo quedan…5 minutos…-

-Pinkie Pie: (desde lejos) ¡NO FALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!-

-Enma: (cabizbajo)…dejare a Spike para mas tarde…-

-Spike: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿me llamabas?-

-Enma: (pegándose un susto) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Spike: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Spike: ¡RIAAAAAAAAAAARG!-

-Enma: (saliendo despavorido por una dirección) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Spike: (saliendo corriendo en otra dirección) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Ambos salieron en direcciones distintas gritando a ton y son…que cobardes…

-Enma: (corriendo por su vida…) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Enma giro la esquina y se encontró con cierta alicornio…

-Luna: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAH…!...eh…no das tanto miedo…-

-Luna:…-

*DONK*

-Enma: (en el suelo con un chichon en la cabeza) gligligli…-

-Luna: (con la vena en la cabeza) no se si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una falta de respeto-

-Enma: (atontado por el golpe) los trenecicos hacen chu chu…os pajarillos agen pio pio pi...-

-Luna: (invocando un hechizo) despierta…-

Enma es envuelto por un hechizo que hace que desaparezca el chichon y vuelva en si al momento-

-Enma: (volviendo en si)…¿eh?...¿que?...¡LUNA!-

-Luna: si…soy yo…-

-Enma: (arrodillándose) es un honor contar con su deslumbrante presencia majestad-

-Luna: (ruborizada) ouh…jeje gracias humano, puedes levantarte-

Enma obedeció y se puso de pie

-Enma: (curioso) ¿Qué le trae por el pueblo, majestad?-

-Luna: vine para ver como te iba con el brazalete-

-Enma: (algo confuso) pues…bien supongo…-

-Luna: me alegra que…espera…(mirada seria)…no lo has descubierto aun, ¿verdad?-

-Enma: ¿el que?-

-Luna: (facepalm) su poder mágico…-

-Enma: (poker face) aja…(mirada ilusionada) ¡¿CUAL ES SU PODER?!-

-Luna: (sobresaltada) s-si, tiene el poder de transformar tu cuerpo en lo que desees y hacer aparecer cosas-

-Enma:…¡ES GENIAL!-

-Luna: jeje, si no lo probaste aun, pruébalo ahora-

-Enma: ¿Cómo lo puedo activar?-

-Luna: sencillo, solo tienes que tener un pensamiento noble y…-

*flash*

-Luna: (pokerface)…-

-Enma: (transformado en Fernando Alonso) ¡SIEMPRE QUISE PILOTAR UN F1!-

Enma invoca un F1 y se monta al momento

El motor sono fiero y potente, Enma metió al acelerador y empezó una carrera contra la nada

-Luna: ¡ESO NO ES UN PENSAMIENTO NOBLE!-

-¿?: ¡cierto!, lo siento, Enma-

-Enma: (pilotando el F1) ¿¡eh!?-

*ZING*

De repente el F1 y su apariencia de Fernando Alonso desaparece y…como iba a tanta velocidad siguió a esta pero esta vez su cara hacia de ruedas…

-Enma: (dejando su cara en el asfalto) ¡NIAAAAAAAAAARG!-

-Luna: (expresion de "ouch") eso ha tenido que doler…-

Enma no paro hasta chocarse contra…uy…

*TROMP*

-Enma: (sobándose la cara)…ay…-

Enma toqueteo algo que le produjo un escalofrio…era algo blando…se giro y…estaba tocando los cuartos traseros a…Gilda…

-Gilda: (girándose lentamente)…(expresion asesina)…Enma…-

-Enma: uy…-

*TROMP PLAF CROCK STAMP*

-Enma: ¡RUAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORG!-

*una golpiza mas tarde*

-Luna: ¿como puede alguien hacer tal obra maestra?-

Enma estaba del revés…literal…su cabeza asomaba por su culo y las piernas hacían de cabeza…

-Enma:…devuélveme a la normalidad…-

-Luna: (mirada picara) pidelo bien-

-Enma:…porfavor…-

Luna invoco un hechizo que lo devolvió a la normalidad al momento

-Luna: ¿esta mala suerte te suele acompañar siempre?-

-Enma: (estirándose un poco como si nada hubiese pasado) la conoci cuando naci, somos hermanos de sangre-

-Luna: ouh…-

-Enma: un segundo…¿Quién hablo antes de que volviese a la normalidad?-

-Luna: tu brazalete-

-Enma: (mirando su brazalete) ¿ein?-

-Brazalete: Buenas, amo-

-Enma: (gota anime)…¡UN BRAZALETE QUE HABLAAAAA!-

Enma empezó a correr gritando como una nena y moviendo el brazo sin parar

-Enma: ¡QUITA QUITA QUITA QUITA!-

-Brazalete: ¡AMO PARE PARE, QUE ME MAREA, AY AYA YA AYAYAAYA AYAY!-

-Luna: ¡ENMA PARA!-

-Enma: ¡QUITA QUITA QUITA QUITA!-

-Luna: (facepalm) *arf*…Enma, porfavor-

-Enma: (parándose en seco) si,majestad-

-Luna: (complacida) asi me gusta, brazalete…presentate-

-Brazalete: Aun no tengo nombre, amo, pero no dudare que me pondrá el mas adecuado para mi-

-Enma: (pensativo) mmm…te llamare…¡Leonardo!-

-Leonardo: si usted me quiere llamar asi, asi me llamare, amo-

-Enma: sabes que puedes llamarme Enma-

-Leonardo: asi le llamare, amo-

-Enma:…da igual…-

-Luna: espero que le pilles el truquillo, ahora tengo que retirarme solo vine para eso-

-Enma: majestad, ¿me permite que le pida un favor?-

-Luna: te escucho-

*Mientras en Canterlot*

Silbina estaba recogiendo las sabanas de una habitación que en su dia Enma residió

-Silbina: (mirando la cama) me pregunto…¿Cómo estará?-

Silbina pensó en el un rato y luego siguió con su trabajo, una vez haber cambiado las sabanas se tropezó con cierto objeto que le llamo la atención…

-Silbina: (tomando el objeto) ¿y esto?...-

Silbina lo examino y parecía ser la típica revista que lees cuando estas en la sala de espera del dentista (menudos momentos aquellos…) la abrió y se sento a leer y releerla…

-Silbina: (dejando la revista en una mesita) vaya…los humanos son seres muy sorprendentes…-

Silbina echo una risilla y siguió con su tarea

*Volviendo a Ponyville*

-Luna: (pensativa) es difícil o que me pides…pero, intentare hacer algo-

-Enma: (emocionado) ¡muchas gracias, majestad!-

-Luna: no hay de que, bueno…ahora me toca regresar a mis asuntos-

-Enma: que tenga una buena tarde majestad-

-Luna: (emprendiendo el vuelo) igualmente-

Enma vio como Luna se alejaba y retomo lo que iba a hacer antes de…todo eso…

-Leonardo: amo, ¿no tenia algo que hacer con ese tal Spike?-

-Enma: no me llames amo…y si, cierto-

Enma POR FIN logro llegar a la biblioteca y abrió la puerta y la campanilla sono

-Spike: (desde el fondo) ¡en seguida voy!-

-Enma: soy yo, Spike-

-Spike: (asomandose por una puerta) ¡genial!, veo que te lo pensaste-

-Enma: yep, al final si quiero trabajar aquí-

-Spike: no te arrepentiras amigo-

-Enma: (melancolico)…eso espero…-

-Spike: ¡ah!, por cierto AppleBoom vino preguntando por ti-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿a si? Y ¿para que?-

-Spike: era sobre si al final trabajarías en la granja, no le dije nada, creo que tendrías que pasarte luego y decírselo-

-Enma: (pensativo) mmm…de acuerdo, me da pena decirle que no…se veía ilusionada-

-Spike: (acercándose a el con un monton de libros) ella siempre se emociona si consigue traer gente nueva a trabajar a su granja-

-Leonardo: encantado señor Spike-

-Spike: (confundido) ¿ein?-

-Enma: ¿eh?, ¡ah!, veras Spike ¿te acuerdas del brazalete?-

-Spike: ¿Qué brazalete?-

-Enma:…ouh, cierto no te lo conte, esto es un regalo de las princesas-

-Spike: vale, con eso ya me lo dices todo, encantado brazalete-

-Enma: (poker face)…ok…y por cierto, se llama Leonardo-

-Leonardo: una casa estupenda si me permite decírselo-

-Spike: vaya, muchas gracias, trato de que se vea bien siempre-

-Enma: jeje, sorprendente, ¿verdad?-

-Spike: y…¿tiene algún poder en especial?-

-Enma: sip, puedo transformarme en lo que quiera con etse amiguito (mostrando a Leonardo)-

-Leonardo: cierto, pero solamente desde un sentimiento puro y noble-

-Spike: vaya…ya decía yo que no podía ser tan perfecto-

-Enma: si…que desilusion-

-Leonardo: ¡¿QUE QUIEREN DECIR CON QUE NO SOY PERFECTO?!-

-Enma: nada, nada-

*tilín tilín*

-Fluthershy: mmm…¿hola?-

-Spike: ouh, ¡hola Fluther!-

-Enma: ey Fluther-

-Fluthershy: hola Spike…mmm…hola monito-

-Enma: (llorando en su pensamiento) *EJEJEJEJE…¡hasta Fluther me confunde!*, (mirada cansada) me llamo Enma, Fluther-

-Fluthersh: ouh, perdóname, Enma-

-Enma: (mirando hacia otro lado y en su pensamiento) *¡ES TAN MONA!*, (volviendo a mirar en el otro lado) jeje, no pasa nada, Fluther-

-Spike: jeje, ¿Qué te trae por aca?-

-Fluther: ¡oh!, vine a traerte la comida para Pee wee y owlowicious-

-Spike: (mirada apenada) no hacia falta que la trajeras, Fluther, de verdad…pero ¡muchas gracias!-

-Fluthershy: jiji, no es nada, sabia que no tendrías tiempo para ir a por la comida asi que te la traje-

-Enma: jajaja, que enorme eres Fluther-

-Fluthershy: (sonrojada) jeje-

-Spike: jajaja, bueno, Enma (indicando con el ojo los libros)-

-Enma: oh, cierto, en seguido me pongo, jefe-

-Fluthershy: (extrañada) ¿jefe?-

-Spike: trabaja aquí-

-Fluthershy: oooooouh…entiendo-

-Enma: si jeje, veras es que quiero comprarme una casa, pero estoy sin fondos y por eso necesitaba un trabajo-

-Spike: y acepto este-

-Fluthershy: me alegra saberlo, vas a serle de mucha ayuda Enma, Spike ya no era capaz ni de pegar ojo-

-Spike: (gota anime) no exageres…-

-Enma: (clasificando los libros) ¿que harias sin mi, Spike?-

-Spike: mogollon de cosas-

-Enma: (poker face)…GRRRR…-

-Spike: jajaja, era broma-

-Fluthershy: jiji, bueno chicos tengo que volver o si no Angel intentara comenzar otra revolución-

-Enma: ¿revolucion?-

-Spike: a…si, Angel es el conejito de Fluthershy y bueno…cuando se entero de los concursos de animales…pues no le gusto y esta tratando de reunir un ejercito de animales pequeños y peluditos-

-Fluthershy: jiji, quiere decrechos pero ya los tiene y además no quiero que se haga daño en esa revolución, bueno mejor me voy, adiós-

-Spike: chao-

-Enma: dew-

-Spike: (extañado) ¿dew?-

-Enma: adios en aleman-

-Spike: (aun mas confundido) ¿aleman?-

-Enma: una lengua de mi mundo-

-Spike: ouh…bueno sigamos, que estos libros no se clasifican solos-

-Enma: ¡SI JEFE!-

Enma se paso mas de 3 horas para ordenar los libros, sudo la gota gorda pero logro finalmente ponerlos cada uno en su sitio-

-Spike: (admirando el trabajo) vaya, muy bien echo-

-Enma: (sonrisa victoriosa) ¿a que si?-

-Spike: solo que…no es esa estantería-

-Enma: (con la misma sonrisa) ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Spike: que te equivocaste de estantería, tienes que empezar de nuevo, lo siento-

-Enma: (con la misma sonrisa)…-

-Spike: ¡animo!, asi te ganaras el sueldo, voy a bañarme, tenlo listo para cuando salga (se va de ahí)-

-Enma: (con la misma sonrisa)…-

…

-Enma: ¡MIEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAA!-

-Leonardo: no se preocupe, amo, le puedo cantar una canción para animarle si quiere, "Las rosas…"-

-Enma: ¡TU CALLATEEEE!-

*Mientras en casa de Scoot*

Scootaloo estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación…estaba pensativa…

-Scootaloo: *jeje, la verdad…me lo pase genial hoy con, Enma…*-

-Raimbow Dash: (entrando en su habitación) eh, ¿Cuándo preparas la cena?-

-Scootaloo: ¿sabes?, es muy vaga, Raimbow-

-Raimbow Dash: jajaj, era broma, ya la hice yo, venga vente o el estofado se enfriara…(volteándose a verla) ¿Scoot?-

-Scootaloo:…Raimbow, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Raimbow Dash: (acercándose a ella) claro, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Scootaloo: ¿Cómo puedo ganarme el corazón de alguien?-

-Raimbow Dash: vaya, asi que es eso…JEJE, no creo que sea la indicada para dar este tipo de consejos, pero, acercate a el, intimida mas y esas cosa-

-Scootaloo: jeje, (golpeándo su hombro) si mejor le pido a otro-

-Raimbow Dash: (apenada) siento no serte de mucha ayuda últimamente-

-Scootaloo: (abrazandola) no te preocupes, siempre me has ayudado aunque no te dieses cuenta-

-Raimbow Dash: (correspondiéndolo) jeje, cierto, aunque, espero que aquel que se gano tu corazón también te corresponda-

-Scootaloo: no saques conclusiones precipitadas-

-Raimbow Dash: vi como te perdias mirándole…-

-Scootaloo: (nerviosa) ¡…!, ¿¡a que te refieres!?-

-Raimbow Dash: jeje, nada, nada, venga vente a cenar-

-Scootaloo: (sonrojada) eres una tonta…-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajja-

*volviendo a Ponyville*

Enma ya habia terminado de ordenarlos POR FIN y se encontraba ya cenando junto con Spike

-Enma: siento de verdad tener que quedarme aquí-

-Spike: no te preocupes, con Rarity buscando tu cabeza mejor que duermas aquí por los próximos meses-

-Enma: (sorprendido) ¿¡MESES!?-

-Spike: jeje, bromeaba, se le pasara aunque puede que tarde una semana mas o menos-

-Enma: una semana…podre vivir con eso-

-Spike: eso si, no te pases por el Carusel Boutique por una temporada-

-Enma: *arf*…me da rabia que se haya creado este malentendido por culpa de una loca de las manos y una borracha…-

-Spike: je, si lo piensas resulta gracioso-

-Enma: para ti…que tu al menos no te ganaste el odio de todo un pueblo por culpa de un malentendido-

-Spike: noup, pero si de toda Equestria-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-Spike: (levantándose) bueno, aaaaaaw, me voy a dormir, tu puedes dormir en el sofá, nos vemos-

-Enma:…¿toda Equestria?...-

-Leonardo: al parecer hizo algo tan malo que se gano el odio de toda una civilización, amo-

-Enma:…si…bueno…no tengo ganas de mas sorpresas a si que me dormiré y…-

-Leonardo: ¿Qué pasa, amo?-

-Enma: (apuntando hacia la ventana)…-

-Leonardo:…-

En la ventana estaba la imagen de una…yegua Furry apoyando sus enormes pechos en la ventana…

-¿?: Nosotras formaremos parte de tu destino cuando despiertes, (le guiña el ojo) nos vemos-

Enma ve como la imagen Furry de la ventana se esfuma…

-Enma: (poker face)…¿lo viste también?...-

-Leonardo: si…,amo…-

-Enma: que mala espina me da esto-

-Leonardo: seguro que ese misterioso tipo que apareció en su sueño tiene que ver con eso-

-Enma: (mirada pervertida) mañana me divertiré mucho…jejejejej-

-Leonardo: (gota anime) a veces incluso da miedo el amo…-

YYYYYYYY ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA ACABA ESTE CAP, ¿Fili porque tardaste tanto?, bueno…lo de siempre…asuntos de los estudios, familiares, ya sabeis jeje…*AY*

-Raimbow Dash: (vendándome la cabeza) ¿podrias dejar de narrar por un momento?, encima de que estas quemando las vendas no dejas de moverte-

-Filplade: estoy hecho de llamas…-

-Raimbow Dash: haberte elegido otra apariencia en vez de la de un fénix-

-Filplade:…(mirándote a ti) bueno…mientras Raimbow me cura del golpe, ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAIS DISFRUTADO Y PRONTO REGRESAREMOS CON UN NUEVO CAP!, ¡AAY!-

-Raimbow Dash: ¡deja de moverte!-

-Filplade:…¡soy un pájaro, he de mover la cabeza!-

-Raimbow Dash: si…un pájaro que necesita unos bomberos de inmediato…¡deja de mover la cabeza, que pareces una paloma!-

-Filplade: ts…no me compares con esas aves de segunda, yo soy un ave mitológica y merezco…¡AY!-

-Raimbow Dash: jeje, bueno lectorcicos, volveremos pronto asi que ¡CHAOOO IAAAAO!-

-Filplade: ¡esa es mi despedida!-

-Raimbow Dash: ¡si sigues quejándote, presentare yo el siguiente capitulo!-

-Filplade: de acuerdo…-


	5. Chapter 5

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 5: Mucho furry y…¿amor?

EEEEEEEYYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS…

-Raimbow Dash:…dijiste que presentaba yo…-

-Filplade: no dije nada…-

-Raimbow Dash: dejame presentar anda-

-Filplade:…-

-Raimbow Dash: (ojitos de cachorrito) porfi-

-Filplade: ¡ojitos otra vez no!...no puedo resistirme…-

-Raimbow Dash: (nivel monada 2)-

-Filplade:…de acuerdo…-

-Raimbow Dash: gracias, ya veras que lo hare mucho mejor que tu-

-Filplade: si…seguro…venga presenta de una vez-

EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES ¿LISTOS PARA UNA SUPER EXPLOSION DE MULTICOLORES EN VUESTROS OJOS?, ¡espero que si!, ¡porque volvemos mas rapidos y motivados que Fast and Furius, espero que…

-Filplade: Raimbow…-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿Qué?-

-Filplade: ¡presenta el cap de una vez!-

-Raimbow Dash:…ok…(hinchando cachetes)…aquí teneis el cap-

-Filplade: ¡que espero que disfrutéis como nunca!

Enma estaba acostado en el sofá intentando dormir, mientras Spike dormía arriba roncando sin parar…

-Spike: (roncando) GGGGGGGG…FIUUUUU…GGGGGG…FIUUUU…-

-Enma: (ojos inyectados en sangre)…-

-Spike: GGGGG…FIUUUUU…GGGGGG…FIUUUUUU-

Enma se levanta de repente, va a la cocina toma algo que estaba en la encimera y sube las escaleras hacia arriba y…

*Plop*

Enma con un mirada victoriosa coloca un tapon enorme en la boca de Spike…

-Spike: GG…Ron…cof…ZZZ…-

-Enma: (sacudiendose las manos) con esto bastara, jejeje-

-Leonardo: ¿usted cree?, amo-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Leonardo, que haces despierto?-

-Leonardo: yo no duermo, amo-

-Enma: ¿entonces?-

-Leonardo: soy un espíritu encerrado dentro de este brazalete-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿y?-

-Leonardo: pues que ya estoy muerto y no necesito dormir-

-Enma:…¿y?-

-Leonardo:…da igual…-

-Enma: *wuuuuuaa* (bostezo), bueno…,mejor volvamos a la cama-

-Leonardo: que duerma bien, amo-

-Enma: no te preocupes, asi hare-

Enma bajo las escaleras y volvió al vestíbulo donde volvió a acostarse en el sofá…

*Un tiempo después*

Enma dormía estando del revés en el sofá y con las piernas y brazos fuera de la manta a la vez que el brazalete seguía brillando indicando que Leonardo seguía atento…

-Leonardo: (pensando) algo no cuadra…todo esta muy calmado…-

*ZUUUUOOOOS*

-Leonardo: (extrañado) ¿…?-

Una bola luminosa entro en la habitación iluminándola con un tono rosado…

-¿?: La partida ha empezado y tu cometido no ha terminado, empiezas a jugar ahora buena suerte y no te pases…-

-Enma: (abriendo los ojos)…¿eh?...-

-Leonardo:…-

*BROOOOUUUUUM*

La bola estallo consumiendo a Enma y todo lo de su alrededor…

Enma abre los ojos lentamente y se levanta sobresaltado

-Enma: (levantándose) ¡¿QUE QUE QUE QUE QUE?!-

Enma se relaja al ver que todo esta en orden, nada habia cambiado…aunque se fija que en la entrada hay una carta rosada con un corazón…Enma se levanta y camina hacia ella, la toma extrañado y la abre…

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿y esto?, (abriéndola) ¡…!-

-Leonardo: ¿Qué pasa, amo?-

-Enma: (mirada siniestra)…-

-Leonardo: (preocupado) ¿amo?-

-Enma: (enseñándole la carta) mira…-

-Leonardo: (empezando a leer)…¿¡…!?-

*Querido Enma

Espero no haberte fastidiado el sueño pero solo quería decirte que lo pase muy bien anoche, las chicas se divirtieron tanto…espero que podamos repetirlo, hoy nos pasaremos para repetirlo ¡no huyas!, te quiero mucho, AppleJack*

La carta no venia sola, habia también una imagen de…AppleJack furry en una pose bastante atractiva y sin ropa…

-Leonardo:…-

-Enma: (mirada palida)…¿Qué hice ayer?-

-Leonardo: de todo, menos esto-

-Enma: dime porfavor que lo que dice la carta no es lo que pienso que hice…-

-Leonardo: el que le haya enviado esa imagen dice todo, amo-

-Enma: entonces…¿se supone que me he acostado con una yegua furry?-

-Leonardo: y no solo con una al parecer, amo-

-Enma: (encogido en una esquina)…y ni si quiera me acuerdo de tal momento…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime)…no se si preocuparme por el o por las chicas…-

-Enma: (pose heroica) ¡pues lo repetiré y disfrutare como rey del Harem que soy!-

-Leonardo: (gota anime) usted no es rey del Harem, amo…-

-Enma: (entre lagrimas de emoción) ¡pero lo sere!-

-Leonardo: en primer lugar, no se emocione amo, recuerde que al parecer esta es una de la pruebas de ese tal "Señor W", y Celestia sabra si este mundo es de fiar-

-Enma:…(pensativo) cierto…entonces, tendre que evitarlas a toda costa…-

-Leonardo: exacto, me alegra saber que es capaz de razonar, amo-

-Enma: (mirada típica de héroe de película) pero…¡no puedo dejar a unas damiselas sin saciar! (cerrando los puños en alto) ¡IRIA CONTRA EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO HOMBRE!-

-Leonardo: (poker face)…¡DEJE DE PENSAR CON EL PALO Y PIENSE CON LA BOLA DE BOLOS QUE TIENE SOBRE EL CUELLO!-

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo:…-

-Enma: sabes que lo hare de todas formas-

-Leonardo: si…-

-Enma: entonces…-

*Pon Pon*

-Enma: (girándose en plan dramático) ¡…!-

-Leonardo: ya están aquí…-

-¿?: ¡soy el lechero le dejo la leche aquí señora Spika!-

-Enma: mmm…no eran…-

-Leonardo: un momento…-

-Enma: (abriendo la puerta y tomando la botella de leche)…ag…al final no vendrán…bueno voy a avisar a Spike-

-Leonardo: (en su mente) ¿señora Spika?...¡oh oh!..., ¡AMOOO NOOOO!-

-Enma: ¡Spike, han traido la leche!-

-Leonardo: es tonto…-

-¿?: (voz femenina) ¿Spike?, jiji, cada dia te vuelves mas gracioso, amor-

-Enma: (poker face) ¿amor?...y…esa voz…-

-Leonardo: le trate de avisar…-

-¿?: ahora bajo, amor-

-Enma:…¿amor?...(extrañado) mmm, ¿Spike?...¿estas bien?-

-¿?: jiji, que no me llamo Spike, ¿tanta acción fue la de anoche que te toco ese linda cabecita?-

-Leonardo: amo…huya ahora que aun esta a tiempo…-

-Enma: espera, Leonardo, (hablando a la voz femenina) eeeer, ¡ya!, jejeje si supongo que es eso, oye, ¿me recuerdas el nombre?-

-¿?: jiji, Spika, amor, mi nombre es Spika, jaja hay que ver, un mes y con una noche de acción y ya te olvidas de las cosas-

-Enma: (subiendo las escaleras)…-

-Leonardo: (sobresaltado) ¿¡AMO QUE HACE!?-

-Enma: necestio verlo con mis propios ojos…-

Enma sube cautelosamente y se asoma con cuidado por la escalera, ve una figura moviéndose en la cama donde se suponía que estaba Spike…

-Spika: sabes que puedo olerte, jiji-

-Enma: (nervioso) mmm, si jeje-

-Spika: (dándose la vuelta y lanzándole una mirada coqueta) ¿querias darme una sorpresa, pillin?-

-Enma: (ojos como platos) ¡…!-

-Leonardo: (the same) ¡…!-

La figura se dio la vuelta y mostro una hermosa cara de dragona, la cual tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa linda…tenia escamas pero curiosamente sobre detrás de su cabeza caian en una forma como si fuera en vez de una mata de pelo… una mata de escamas…estaba tapada por las sabanas pero se notaba dos bultos en estas y no eran pequeños…no…

-Spika: (mirada coqueta) ¿y mi beso de buenos días?-

-Enma: (mirada perdida) eres…hermosa…-

-Spika: (risita) jiji, no lo digas que me pongo roja, (mirada radiante) también te ves lindo hoy-

-Enma:…-

-Spika: si que me debo de ver hermosa como para que me mires asi, jiji-

-Enma: las palabras son demasiado cortas como para describirte…-

-Spika: jiji, (levantándose), no sigas que al final me pondré roja-

-Enma: (sangrando por la nariz a chorro) GGGGGGGG…-

-Spika: (extrañada) ¿ocurre algo, cariño?-

-Enma: (sentando en el suelo tapándose la nariz) nog, nog pasag nag…-

-Spika: jiji, bueno voy a preparar el desayuno-

Enma mira como pasa a su lado y le roza cariñosamente con su cola escamosa…

-Enma: (viendo como se va)…-

-Leonardo: amo…-

-Enma: ¿Qué?...-

-Leonardo: no huya, porfavor…espere al resto…-

-Enma: asi hare…, Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: ¿si?-

-Enma:…¿se puede tener mas grandes?...-

-Leonardo:…en mis 1500 años de vida nunca las vi como esas…-

-Enma: aja…voy a bajar…-

-Leonardo: estare mirando y en silencio…-

-Enma: buen chico…-

Enma se reincorporo y bajo por las escaleras y pudo verla agachada buscando algo en un cajón…buen culo por cierto…

-Enma: (evitando sangrar por la nariz mirando a otro lado) mmm, ¿Spika?-

-Spika: (sin mirarle) ¿si?-

-Enma: ¿Qué vas a hacer de desayuno?-

-Spika: lo que mas te gusta, gofres-

-Enma: (dándose la vuelta y en bajito) ¡lo sabeeee! (volteándose) jeje-

-Spika: (mirándolo con una mirada sobresaltada) ¡…!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-Spika: ¡tienes sangre en la cara!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?, (recordando) ah…si-

-Spika: (acercándose preocupada) por celestia, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-

-Enma: mmm…(en su pensamiento) *mejor no decirle que fue…por…si mejor no decirle…*, eeeh…me golpee con la escalera-

-Spika: (poniendo su garra en la mejilla de Enma) pobrecito, ¿te duele?-

-Enma: no-

-Spika: espera, ire por el botiquín (corriendo hacia el baño)-

-Enma: (en su pensamiento) *¡ES MUY KAWAIIII!*-

-Leonardo: y sexy…-

-Enma: ¡eh!, ¡que es mia!-

-Leonardo: si claro, ¡que viene!-

Enma se da la vuelta y ve como Spika trae un pequeño botiquín y de el saca un paño con el cual suavemente le limpia la sangre de la cara…

-Enma: (sonrojado)…-

Spika al terminar de limpiarle la cara, tomo dos gasas y se las puso en los dos orificios de la nariz y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-Enma: (sonrojado nivel 2)…-

-Spika: (mirada radiante) asi sanara mas rápido, jiji-

-Enma:…(sobándose la mejilla con una sonrisa tonta)…jeje…gli…-

-Spika: ¿Qué?, jiji-

-Enma: gracias…-

-Spika: sabes que no tienes que agradecerme, hay muchas cosas por las que te quiero agradecer y solamente puedo estando contigo y cuidándote-

-Enma:…-

-Spika: jiji, si me disculpas voy a prepararte el desayuno y ten mas cuidado con las escaleras, amor-

-Enma:…¡espera!-

-Spika: (extrañada) ¿Qué?-

-Enma: deja que lo prepare yo-

-Spika: ¿estas seguro?-

-Enma: (golpeándose el pecho) 100% seguro-

-Spika: jiji, (abrazandolo tiernamente) da gusto tener tan buen esposo como tu-

-Enma: (ojos como platos)…esposo…-

-Leonardo: ¡¿ESPOSO?!-

-Spika: (sobresaltada) ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!-

-Enma: (pokerface) tu…-

-Spika: ¡eso no!, ¿¡quien grito!?-

-Enma: pues…*treeeck* (cerrándose su boca de repente) ¡MMMMM!-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) no le diga nada, amo-

-Enma: (en su pensamiento) *¡DE ACUERDO, PERO SUELTA!*-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) lo siento-

-Enma: (sobándose la boca)…*aig*…-

-Spika: (mirada preocupada) ¿Qué paso?-

-Enma: nah…jeje, que me mordí el labio, (mirada asesina a Leonardo)-

-Leonardo: (en bajito) jeje-

-Spika: oooow, pobrecito, espera que te la curo-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿y como vas a…?...¡¿…!?-

Spika le dio un tierno beso que lo puso a 100

-Leonardo:…¡…!...-

-Enma: (sonrojado nivel 100 y echando humo por las orejas) ¡…!-

-Spika: (leve rubor)…-

Sus labios habían contactado y…lo que sorprendió a Enma fue notar una lengua delgada y suave recorriendo cada mm de su boca…sus lenguas juguetearon un rato hasta que Spika se separo ruborizada y con una gran sonrisa

-Spika: (^^) ¿mejor?-

-Enma: (mirada perdida)...Gli…-

-Spika: jiji, venga deja que prepare yo el desayuno, (tomandolo del brazo), siéntate un ratito, (dejándolo en el sofá)-

-Enma: (corazones en los ojos)…Gli…-

-Spika: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) te quiero mucho, Enma-

-Enma: (corazones en los ojos)…Gli…-

-Spika: jiji, que tontito eres (risita simpática), pero eres mi tontico (sonrisa agradable) y tengo mucha suerte de tenerte-

-Enma: (corazones en los ojos)…Gli…-

-Leonardo:…-

*Unos minutos después*

*Toc Toc*

-Spika: (asomándose por la cocina) ¡deben ser las chicas!, cariño, ¿puedes abrirles?-

-Enma: (aun atontado)…Gli…, (volviendo en si) ¿¡eh que!?-

-Spika: jiji, si puedes abrir la puerta, por favor, deben ser las chicas-

-Enma: (levantándose) ¡en seguida!-

-Leonardo: ¡amo, espera!-

Tarde Enma abrió y cayo al suelo debajo de un montón de cosas suaves…

-AppleJack: (abrazándolo) ¡hola vaquero!-

-Rarity: (abrazándolo de la pierna) ¡HOLA QUERIDO!-

-Rainbow Dash: (asomándose por un hueco) ¡EY ENMA!-

-Twilight: (tomándole de la mano) ¡hola Enma!-

-Pinkie Pie: (sobre su cabeza) ¡HOLAAAAAAA ENMA!-

-Fluthershy: (asomándose por otro hueco con una cesta) hola Enma-

-Enma: (enterrado)…uuuuuuuuug…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime) lo veía venir…-

-Spika: ¡hola chicas!, ¡ENMA!, (apartándolo del montón), tened mas cuidado-

-AppleJack: ups, jeje-

-Rainbow Dash: jajajaja-

-Twilight: lo siento-

-Pinkie Pie: neh, ¡está bien!, ¡mira como sonríe!-

-Enma: (sonrisa tonta)…¿mami?...-

-Todas: aaaaaaaw, ¡que mono!-

-Enma: (volviendo en si como si nada) ¡no soy un mono!-

-Rainbow Dash: (rodeando su cuello con su brazo) lo sabemos, ¡eres un machote muy mono!-

-Twilight: (acercándose con una mirada coqueta) que nos pone a 100-

-Enma: ¿ein?-

-Spika: ¡oye que hoy me tocaba con el!-

-Rarity: oh venga ya Spika, ¡ayer estuvo centrado en ti casi todo el rato y encima se caso contigo!, (hinchando cachetes) dragoncita con suerte…-

-Enma: me permiten una pregunta…-

-Todas: ¡claro!-

-Enma: (sonrojado) ¿Por qué no llevan ropa?...-

Enma tenia razon ninguna tenia ropa, estaban…al aire…con todo…yep…je…¡TIO CON SUERTE!

-AppleJack: jajaja, esta claro que lo de ayer te dio un poco, no necesitamos ropa, ¿recuerdas?-

-Enma:…noup…-

-Rainbow Dash: nah, además (a su oído) así es más emocionante, ¿no?...jiji-

-Enma: (alejándose) valeeeee…jeje…Spika-

-Spika: dime, amor-

-Enma: estamos casados, ¿verdad?-

-Spika: si-

-Enma: ¿y porque aun no me has dado una leche que me tumbe por esta escena?-

-Spika: (extrañada) ¿a que te refieres?, ¡nunca te pegaría!-

-Enma:…bueno…digamos que…normalmente entre tanta chica…sobresaldría un chichón…digo yo…-

-Spika: aaaaah…jjiji, si definitivamente te toco lo de anoche, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas el trato con Celestia?-

-Enma: ¿un trato?-

-Leonardo: ¿…?-

-Twilight: (suspiro) *aig*, otra vez a explicarlo, hace 30 lunas, Dascorda lanzo una maldición sobre todos los seres de Equestria, esa maldición hizo desaparecer a todos los sementales menos a uno…de cada especie, aunque en los ponys no quedo ninguno…menos tu-

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo:…-

-Twilight: las soberanas de todos los reinos llegaron a un acuerdo y te llamaron a Canterlot para que hablases con Celestia y hiciste un juramento muy noble y digno de respeto, porque sinceramente nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esa clase de cosas, ni yo y eso que apenas tengo esa clase de experiencias y…*Plop* ¡MMMM!-

-AppleJack: (tapándole la boca con su mano) lo que quiere decir terroncito de azúcar es que acordaste ocuparte de cada linda yegua de Equestria, mientras los únicos ejemplares de sementales de otras especies se tienen que ocupar de los suyos tu te comprometiste con la nuestra-

-Enma:…o sea…que acorde…tirarme a todas las hembras de Equestria-

-AppleJack: mas o menos, pero no solo eso si no también cuidarnos y hacernos muy felices, cosa que llevas muy bien y además…(recorriendo su costado con un dedo) jamás vi a un semental hacer esta clases de cosas por unas damiselas, lo cual resulta…(a su oído) tentador…-

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo: (en su mente) sabia que era tonto…¡pero no hasta esos extremos!-

-Enma:…vaya…chicas…yo…-

-Leonardo: (en su pensamiento) bueno…al menos parece que va a rectificar…-

-Enma: (mirada heroica) ¡les juro que no descansare hasta dejarlas complacidas, hasta el fin de los tiempos!-

-Leonardo: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!-

-Spika: jiji, doble juramento-

-Rarity: oh querido es muy bonito que dígas eso y…pervertido…-

-Enma: jeje, no puedo evitarlo-

-Leonardo:…-

-AppleJack: hablando de dejarnos complacidas, (abrazándole por detrás), me parece que me debes algo-

-Enma: (corazones en los ojos) jiji, ¿y que es?-

-Spika: (celosa) ¡oye, es mio!-

-AppleJack: (sacándole la lengua) quita, quita, que lo has tenido suficiente-

-Twilight: eeeeh…no, hoy era mio-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡VENGA CHICAS, NO SE PELEEN!-

-AppleJack:…-

-Pinkie Pie: de todas formas saben que es mio :D-

-Rarity: cierto no se peleen, pero te equivocas en esa parte, Enma es todo mío-

-Enma: (gota anime) ups…-

-Fluthershy: eh…chicas…-

-Todas: ¡¿QUE?!-

-Fluthershy: (asustada) ¡nada nada!...lo siento…-

-Spika: (abrazandola) ¡no le griten!, venga chicas estoy segura que hay algún modo…¿verdad Enma?-

-Enma: (sentado con unas palomitas y gafas 3D) ¿Qué?-

-RainBow Dash: uy palomitas, (sentándose a su lado y tomando unas palomitas)-

-Rarity: Enma, querido, diles a estas perras que se equivocan y que eres todo mio-

-Enma: (gota anime) eeeer…-

-AppleJack: ¡¿otra vez?!, ¡ENMA ES MIO!-

-Enma: (a Rainbow) ¿suelen hacer esto mucho?-

-Rainbow Dash: (comiéndose una palomita) unas cuantas veces cuando alguna te nombra-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿y tu?-

-Rainbow Dash: (sin mirarle) ¿yo?, me limito a observar y ya-

-Enma: jeje, bueno saberlo-

-Rainbow Dash: de todas formas…(mirándole a los ojos) asi mientras ellas se distraen yo puedo aprovechar…-

-Enma: (sonrojado) vaya…Rainbow…yo…-

-Leonardo: (en su mente) sigo sin creerme que un tonto como el tenga un Harem…al final si que cumplió su promesa...¡le admiro, amo!-

-Rainbow Dash: (poniéndole un dedo en los labios) shhh, no digas nada, solo…(apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro) dejame disfrutar de este ratito-

-Enma:…je…(cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la pared)…-

Mientras las demás discutían, Rainbow Y Enma disfrutaron de un momento "relajado" durmiendo plácidamente, aunque…cierta dragona los miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una mirada algo apenada pero a su vez llena de ternura…

-Spika: (mirándolos) jiji, (retirándose a la cocina), juega como quieras Rainbow pero el es todo mio (sonrisa picara)-

*un rato mas tarde*

Enma abrió los ojos, se fijo en el reloj de la pared y no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se durmió con Rainbow, aunque…se notaba pesado…

-Enma: (tratando de moverse) ¿Qué?...(ojos como platos) ¡…!-

Todas las chicas dormían plácidamente sobre el, Twilight y Fluthershy abrazadas a sus piernas, Rarity y Pinkie abrazadas a sus brazos, AppleJack y Rainbow estaban apoyadas sobre sus hombros y Spika, bueno ella no dormía…estaba sobre su panza mirándole tiernamente…

-Enma:…buenas…-

-Spika: (mirándole fijamente) hola, ¿dormiste bien?-

-Enma: sip…¿me podrías decir…?-

-Spika: ¿Por qué estoy encima de ti?, jiji, no quedaba espacio y shhh, están todas dormidas-

-Enma: ya ya…pero no es eso…¿Por qué duermen encima de mi?-

-Spika: eres comodo, (sonrisa picara) y en mi caso prefiero dormir en ti que en la cama-

-Enma: (intentando moverse) je, supongo que esta bien…pero no puedo moverme…-

-Spika: (poniendo su garra en sus labios) shhh, anda no hagas mucho ruido, (levantándose), deja que te ayude-

Spika tomo con cuidado a sus amigas y las dejo a todas durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá, luego al terminar observo como Enma se estiraba y con una sonrisa picara se acerco y le abrazo con ternura…

-Enma: (sorprendido) e-eh Spika…-

-Spika: (besándole en la mejilla) anda dejemos que duerman tranquilas y salgamos a pasear fuera un rato, (a su oído) yo si necesito vestirme…jiji-

-Enma: (sonrojado)…jeje…ya…claro…-

-Leonardo: amo-

-Enma: ¿eh?...a Leonardo me olvide de ti-

-Leonardo: je, ya lo note, no quiero interrumpirle pero noto una extraña aura viniendo hacia aca y no estoy seguro si es buena o mala pero mejor aproveche ese paseo con Spike…*ujum* (carraspeo) quiero decir…con Spika jeje y se aleje de aquí-

-Enma: de acuerdo, avísame si notas que ese aura esta mas cerca-

-Leonardo: estare atento, no se preocupe, amo-

-Enma: genial-

-Spika: ya estoy-

-Enma: ¿ya?...(ojos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo) ¡…!-

-Leonardo: (O.O)…-

-Spika: (extrañada) ¿Qué?-

-Enma:…te ves…estupenda…-

Spika se habia vestido sencillamente, una camisa de tirantes color verde, unos vaqueros morados y no llevaba calzado ya que no necesitaba

-Spika: (sonrojada) calla que me sonrojas…-

-Enma: jeje, no en serio (tomandola de la garra) te ves verdaderamente hermosa asi, si te ves asi de hermosa asi de sencilla no habra palabras para cuando te vistas como una princesa…-

-Spika: jiji, muchas gracias (beso rápido en sus labios)…te ves lindo a pesar de lo que lleves…, bueno vámonos ya, que las chicas se empiezan a despertar-

-Enma: (mirada perdida)…si…-

Spika le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo afuera con una gran sonrisa

-Spika: ¿Qué tal si vamos a las afueras del pueblo?-

-Enma: (tratando de seguir su paso) me parece perfecto-

-Spika: (volteándose para dirigirle una sonrisa) ¡genial!-

-Enma: (mirándola con una expresion perdida)…-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) ¿Qué le sucede, amo?-

-Enma: (en su pensamiento)…nada…solo que…me recuerda…a Susan…-

-Leonardo:…amo…-

-Enma: (en su pensamiento) no te preocupes, estoy bien…(sonrisa melancolica)…-

-Spika: ¡vamos no te rezagues!-

-Enma: ¿eh?, ¡VOY!-

Spika y Enma llegaron por fin a las afueras del poblado, aunque en vez de ir por las calles se fueron por callejones y atajos…evitando cualquier tipo de vida hasta llegar fuera…

-Enma: ¿Por qué estamos evitando a todo el mundo?-

-Spika: (mirada picara) para evitar que te quiten de mi-

-Enma: aaaah…ahora entiendo-

-Spika: bien, ¡ya llegamos!-

-Enma: (alucinando) ala…-

El lugar era al lado de un precioso lago, el lugar era amplio habia un bosque frondoso y bello al fondo, el descampado que rodeaba el lago estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo, (rosas, tulipanes,…), y los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre el agua formando un precioso efecto que daba la sensación de estar cristalizada, sobre las flores revoleteaban plácidamente unas cuantas mariposas de diferentes colores y formas. A Enma se le acerca volando una que era mitad purpura y mitad verde la cual tenia en sus alas dos dibujos que daban la sensación de ser ojos, se poso en la mano de este y movia las alas lentamente mostrando sus lindos colores.

-Enma: mira, ¿a quien me recuerda? (mirada picara)-

-Spika: que tonto eres, ajaja-

Enma y Spika vieron como la mariposa se alejo volando…Enma noto como Spika apoyo su cabeza sobre su costado, Enma lo correspondió con ternura abrazandola, Spika le miro a los ojos con dulzura y…

-Spika: (mirándolo) te quiero…-

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo: (viendo la escena bebiendo un batido)…-

-Enma: yo tambien te quiero, Spika…-

-Leonardo: (escupiendo el batido) ¡¿QUIEEEEEEE?!-

Spika esbozo una gran sonrisa y le abrazo con mucha fuerza y una gran ilusión…

-Spika: (sin mirarle) ¿a pesar de que todas te quieren?-

-Enma: (acariciando su cabeza tiernamente) a pesar de que las tenga a todas loquitas…-

-Spika: soy muy afortunada de tenerte-

-Enma: (mirada orgullosa) lo se-

-Spika: jajaja, eres un tontito, pero me alegra que seas mi tontito-

Spika y Enma se sentaron el uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano/ garra, admirando el paisaje…

-Spika: (apoyándose en su hombro) ¿te importa si me apoyo en ti?-

-Enma: para nada-

-Spika: *giggle*-

-Enma: (mirándola con una sonrisa melancólica)…es exactamente igual a ella…-

-Spika: ¿mmm?-

-Enma: shhh, (cerrando sus ojos con ternura) duerme un poco-

-Spika: *giggle*, okey pero no hagas nada raro que te conozco-

-Enma: jeje, no lo hare-

-Leonardo: si lo hara…-

-Enma: (sonrisa con gota anime) no lo hare…-

-Leonardo: siii que lo hara-

-Enma: (golpeando el brazalete) no, no lo hare…-

-Leonardo: ¡AY!-

-Spika: ¡PERDON!-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿por?-

-Spika: (confundida) pensé que te hice daño-

-Enma: ¿Qué?, ¡ah!, jeje no no, es que estoy recordando…eeeer…¡una canción!, ¡si! Una preciosa canción que compuse para ti, jeje-

-Spika: (mirada ilusionada) ¿¡de verdad!?, ¿¡puedes cantármela!?-

-Enma: (gota anime) ¿a-ahora?-

-Spika: (mirada ilusionada) si puedes, ¡si!-

-Enma: (mas gotas anime) uy…-

-Leonardo: (sobándose el chichon) el karma, jijijiji-

-Enma: (golpeando el brazalete) ¡sin problema!-

-Leonardo: ¡AY!-

-Spika: (apoyándose en el y cerrando los ojos) te escucho-

-Enma: jeje de acuerdo, ahí voy…(en su pensamiento) *¡MIERDA!, ¿¡Y QUE CANTO AHORA!?-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) le ayudaría, amo…¡PERO ME HA REVENTADO LA CARA!-

-Enma: (en su pensamiento) neh no te preocupes, he compuesto muchas canciones, *EJEM TREJEM* (carraspeando)…ahí voy…-

-Spika: (abrazandolo con fuerza) *giggle*-

-Enma: *Escuchame oh Spika la dragona, escucha estas palabras con razón, jamás imagine ese dia que te conoci, desde ese dia yo supe que mi lugar era estar contigooo uh uh uuuuuuh, uh uh uuuuh, jamás imagine que te conocería ese dia y que encontraría mi lugar en tu corazón ni que tu fueras la que me conquistara, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos…*-

-Leonardo: (en su pensamiento) ya le gustaría…-

-Enma: (cantando) *y siempre que me levanto cada mañana veo esa linda cara que me levanta el alma y me anima a seguir luchando cada dia, las tengo a todas locas, pero solo tu es la que me vuelve loco, solo tu uh uh uuuh, quiero complacerte, quiero quererte, quiero hacerte la mas feliz de la historia, solo deseo estar contigo el resto de mi existencia mortal, se que no viviré mucho pero te prometo que buscare la forma, hechizo, magia o poción que me permita tener la vida de un dragon, solo para estar junto a ti, quiero complacerte, quiero quererte, se que esto es una cutrada de canción pero apenas se me dio tiempo para escribirla, solo quiero que sepas de a pesar de que lo haga con todas, tu seras la única con la que disfrutare de verdad, siento mas por ti que por mi, pienso mas en ti que por mi, amo mas a ti que a mi, espero que te guste esta canción poco trabajada por que es lo único que se me ocurrió, asi que dejame quererte por siempre, mi querida Spika la dragoncita uh uh uuuuuh*-

-Spika: (abrazandolo fuertemente) no escuche jamás canción mas hermosa y deseo lo mismo que tu, estar a tu lado por siempre, (beso en los labios) y a pesar de que otras se metan en medio, para mi…siempre seras el Enma del que me enamore-

-Enma: (sonrisa melancólica) gracias, Spika, significa mucho para mi-

-Leonardo: (en su mente) amo…-

-Spika: gracias a ti, por darme la oportunidad de conocerte, *giggle*-

-Enma: (abrazándola con fuerza y soltando unas pocas lagrimas disimuladamente) te quiero…-

-Spika: (cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el abrazo) te quiero…-

-Leonardo: (en su pensamiento)…¿Qué le ocurre al amo?...-

Spika se dio cuenta de las lagrimas y se aparto del abrazo y puso sus garras en las mejillas de Enma para secar las lagrimas, para dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de ternura y besarle en los labios de nuevo, luego de eso se separa y le mira directamente a los ojos

-Spika: (tono serio) Enma…-

-Enma: (sonrojado)…¿si?-

-Spika: (mirada muy seria)…-

Enma empezó a ponerse nervioso, Spika se acercaba mas y mas con una mirada que empezaba a parecer de sospecha…

-Spika: (sonrisa alegre) ¡voy a por unos helados!-

-Enma: (cayéndose hacia atrás al estilo anime) *tromp*…de acuerdo…-

-Spika: (levantándose y alejándose) ¡te quiero!-

-Enma: jeje…¡yo también!...(suspiro) *buuf*…-

-Leonardo: amo…¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-Enma: (mirando como se alejaba)…me recuerda mucho a Susan…-

-Leonardo: (escuchando con atención)…-

-Enma: pero…hay una diferencia…-

-Leonardo: ¿Cuál?-

-Enma:…(tono triste)…ella no me ha rechazado…-

-Leonardo: (apenado) lo siento mucho…-

-Enma: no pasa nada…, aun asi…soy feliz…y ahora mucho mas…aunque…-

-Leonardo: ¿aunque?-

-Enma: ¡QUE RABIA QUE NO PUDIERA DISFRUTAR ESOS MOMENTOS INICIALEEEEEEEEEES!-

-Leonardo: jeje, nunca cambiara-

-Enma: (guiñándole el ojo) soy asi, ya tengo a mi chica y no necesito a ninguna mas, jajajaja, aunque no rechazare un polvito bien rico y sabroso si se da el caso-

-Leonardo: para usted entonces este sitio es el paraíso…¿verdad?-

-Enma: mas o menos-

-Leonardo: por cierto, no quiero alarmarle…pero…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Qué?-

-Leonardo: detrás de esos arbustos están un ejército de chicas que estaban esperando a que Spika se fuera…-

-Enma: (sudor frio)…(girándose lentamente)…-

Al girarse pudo vislumbrar un montón de ojos brillantes en no solo un arbusto…si no en todos los del lugar…

-Enma: (docenas de gotas anime)…no me gusta esta situación…-

-Leonardo: ni le gustara lo que viene a continuación…-

De la nada cada chica furry salió de su escondrijo y rodearon a Enma…

-Enma:…-

-Chicas Furry: ¡HOLA ENMA!-

-Enma: (saludando con la mano nerviosamente)…hola…-

-Chicas Furry: ¿¡VERDAD QUE ME PREFIERES AMI!?-

-Leonardo:…corra…-

Enma salió del enorme grupo…

-Yegua furry: ¡NO HUYAS!-

-Unicornio furry: ¡ES MIO!-

-Unicornio furry (2): ¡ENMA VUELVE!-

-Enma: (corriendo por su vida) ¡TENGO CITA CON EL MEDICOOOO!-

Las chicas corrieron detrás de él a toda pastilla…

*¡VUELVE ENMA, TE QUEREMOS!*

*¡MAMIIIII!*

*¡NOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO, AMOOOO!*

*¡ENMAAAAA!*

*¡QUITE SEÑORA!*

*¡MI TUPE!*

*¡AMO, CORRAAAA!*

*¡ENMA, REGRESAAAAA!*

-Enma: (corriendo por su vida) ¡SPIKA, SOCORROOOOO!-

-Spika: (viendo a Enma y al tumulto detrás suya)…¡ENMA LA QUE TE QUIERO SOY YO!-

Spika se había unido al grupo y corría ahora en la primera fila persiguiendo a Enma

-Enma: ¡NO JODAS!, ¿¡TU TAMBIEN!?-

-Leonardo: ¡LE PERSIGUE UN EJERCITO DE HEMBRAS SEDIENTAS NO SOLO DE HAMBRE, CORRAAAAA!-

-Enma: ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HAGOOOO!?-

-Tumulto: ¡ENMA, VUELVEEEEE!-

-Enma: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-

-¿?: ¡AGARRATE A MI!-

De la nada apareció una pegaso bastante familiar que le ofreció su mano a Enma

-Enma: ¿¡SCOOT!?-

-Scootaloo: ¡AGARRATE A MI MANO!-

Enma obedeció y salto para agarrarse a ella, mientras esta ganaba altura Enma vio como el tumulto se frenaba…

-Enma: (secándose el sudor) *fiuuu*…menos mal…ya acabo…-

De pronto las pegaso furry desplegaron sus alas y emprendieron el vuelo para cazar a Enma

-Pegasos furry: (con corazones en los ojos) ¡ENMAAAAA!-

-Enma: ¡NO JODAAAAAS!-

-Leonardo: ¡ESTAN LOCAAAAS!-

-Scootaloo: ¡¿Qué!?, (viendo como se acercaban), ¡NADIE SE LLEVARA A MI ENMA!-

-Enma: (gota anime)asi no ayudas Scoot…-

-Leonardo: en serio…¿ella también?...-

Scootaloo realizo un montón de maniobras, las cuales eran copiadas por las miles de pegasos furris que les perseguían…

-Enma: (con ganas de…) *burp*…me estoy mareando…¿Cómo vas Leonardo?...-

-Leonardo: (mareado) nagaggegoioegio…todo da vueltas…-

-Enma: (poker face)…que poco aguante tienes…-

-Scootaloo: ¡aguanta un poco mas, ya casi las perdimos!-

-Enma: de echo…ya las perdimos…-

Enma estaba en lo cierto las pegaso furry se habían quedado muy atrás…mareadas por la de vueltas que habían dado…

-Scootaloo: *buuuf*…menos mal…ahora podemos…-

-¿?: ¡AHI ESTA!-

-Enma, Scootaloo y Leonardo: ¡…!...-

Delante suya se encontraba un ejercito formado por grifos furry hembras y con corazones en sus ojos…oh…oh y en la cabeza de estas estaba Gilda sin corazones en los ojos pero restregándose las garras con malicia…

-Gilda: eres mio…-

-Enma: (ojos como platos)…Scoot…-

-Scootaloo: (ojos como platos)…¿Si?...-

-Enma:…si me sacas de esta…te prometo un dia entero solo para ti…

-Scootaloo: (con corazones en los ojos) ¡NO ME NEGARE!, (huyendo de ahí a una velocidad de vértigo)-

-Grifos furry: ¡NO ESCAPARAS!-

-Leonardo: y otra vez empezamos…-

-Enma: ¡CELESTIA TE MALDIGOOOO!-

Enma, Scoot y Leonardo se alejan en el horizonte siendo perseguidos ahora por unas grifo con muchas ganas de acción…¿Qué habrá pasado para que ahora las grifo quieran a Enma?...¿que les ocurrió a los sementales grifo?...¿se salvara o pasara un dia con miles de grifo intentando violarle?...

-Rainbow Dash: (abrazandose a Filplade de repente)…-

-Filplade: (extrañado) mmm…Rainbow…estoy haciendo la despedida-

-Rainbow Dash: estas muy calentito y hace frio-

-Filplade:…estoy echo de llamas…normal que este calentito…bueno gente…(suspiro) *arf*…¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y DE PASO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME DESEAROS UNA COSA!-

Fil se levanta y se acerca a una cortina…con su pico la quita y aparecen todos los personajes de sus fics con gorros de navidad y un montón de regalos…

-Filplade: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!-

-Fli: ¡QUE PASEIS UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO!-

-Adrián: ¡QUE NO OS PIQUE EL GUSANILLO DE LA GLOTONERIA!-

-Nyx: ¡A PASARLO BIEN EN NOCHEVIEJA CON LA FAMILIA!-

-Luna: ¡NO OS OLVIDEIS DE TOMAR EN SERIO LOS OBJETIVOS PARA COMIENZOS DEL AÑO QUE VIENE!-

-Aaron: Je…tampoco de disfrutar de la vida, un saludo a mi creador Slayer que pase una buena navidad-

-Fax: ¡Y A FILPLADE Y SUS FILPLADITOS!-

-Celestia: ¡OS DESEAMOS UNA…!-

-Todos: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD!-

-Filplade: ¡UN ABRAZO Y UN BESAZOOO ENOOOOORME A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME APOYAN CADA DIA Y HACEN POSIBLE EL QUE CONTINUE CON MI HISTORIA, OS DESEO LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DEL MUNDO Y QUE OS LO PASEIS GENIAAAAAL, MUCHAS GRAAAACIIIIAS Y A DISFRUTAAAR DE LA VIDAAAA ;D!-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡VOLVEREMOS PRONTO CON OTRO CAP!-

-Enma: ¡Y CON MAS LOCAS AVENTURAS MIAS!-

-Todos :(menos Filplade): ¡CHAOOOO IAAAAOOO!-

-Filplade: (furioso) ¡QUEDAMOS EN QUE LO DECIA YO!-

-Todos: ¡JAJAJAJA!-

UN BESAZOOOOOO Y FELIZ AÑO 2016 JOUJOUJOU


	6. Chapter 6

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 6: adiós prueba 1, hola prueba…2…

EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERI…

*DONK*

-Filplade: (sobándose la cabeza) ¡AY!-

-Lectores: ¿¡PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO!?-

-Filplade: (nervioso) ve-vereis, hay una sencilla explicación-

-Lectores: (ojos en llamas) ¡HABLA!-

-Filplade: ve-vereis, este tiempo no pude escribir debido a que estuve en un viaje de intercambio en Londres y por ello no pude escribir-

-Lectores:…-

-Rainbow Dash: Dejadle y asi podrá escribir el capitulo…-

-Lectores: ¡TIENES UN DIA PARA ESCRIBIRLO!-

-Filplade: de…de acuerdo…-

Los lectores recogen sus cosas y con un portazo se van de ahí, Filplade y Rianbow se miran el uno al otro y no pueden evitar reírse

-Filplade: jajaja, da gusto estar de vuelta-

-Rainbow Dash: jajaja, si, bueno ponte de una vez o seras pájaro a la brasa-

-Filplade: (tragando saliva) *glup*, si mejor ponerme, (aclarándose la voz) *EJEM TREJEM*, ¡SIENTO QUE HAYAS TENIDO QUE VER ESTO, PERO BUENO YA SABEIS PORQUE ESTUVE TANTO TIEMPO DESAPARECIDO!, MI MAS SINCERO PERDON Y ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEIS POR ESTO-

-Rainbow Dash: (repartiendo armas a los lectores) una para ti, otra para ti…-

-Filplade: ¡RAINBOW!, ¿¡QUE HACES!?-

-Rainbow Dash: hace tiempo que no tengo diversión, asi que quiero que estén bien provistos para cuando te toque la tunda-

-Filplade: ¡AQUÍ NADIE VA A PEGAR A NADIE, HE DICHO QUE LO VOY A DAR ANTES DE QUE PASEN 24H Y ASI HARE!-

-Rainbow Dash: pues ya estas tardando-

-Lector: oye Rainbow, pasame ese lanzallamas-

-Rainbow Dash: son 55 euros-

-Lector: ¿te valen dólares?-

-Rainbow Dash: si-

-Lector: gracias-

-Filplade: (poker face)…¡YA VEREIS COMO SI LO CONSIGO!-

Enma rezaba por su vida, literalmente un ejército de hembras sedientas no exactamente de sangre le perseguían y su única salida era confiar en Scootaloo

-Enma: ¡DATE MAS PRISA SCOOT!-

-Scootaloo: ¡VOY TODO LO RAPIDO QUE PUEDO!-

-Leonardo: (tono desesperado) ¡AMO, ESTAN MAS CERCA!-

-Gilda: (sonrisa perversa) ¡ERES MIOOOOO!-

-Enma: ¡NOOOOO!-

-Gilda: (parándose en seco) ¿¡como que no!?-

-Enma: ¡PUES QUE NO!-

-Gilda: (rascándose la cabeza) no entiendo…-

Gilda de la nada apareció en paralelo a Scootaloo y Enma, los cuales nerviosos se asustaron mientras actuaba con "normalidad" pensando en lo que le había dicho Enma

-Enma: ¡SCOOT ACELERA!-

-Scootaloo: ¡VOY AL MAXIMO!-

-Gilda: (pensativa) no entiendo…¿Por qué no quieres?, se supone que si quieres, ¿o acaso lo dijiste porque estas asustado?, no entiendo…-

-Enma: (moviendo brazos y piernas como si sirviera de algo) corre, corre, corre, corre-

-Scootaloo: (haciendo lo mismo) corre, corre, corre, corre, corre-

-Leonardo: (gota anime)…-

Sin darse cuenta Scootaloo al mover las patas se golpeo en la cara y soltó a Enma

-Enma: (aun moviéndose) corre, corre, ¡DATE PRISA SC…!...¿Scoot?...(mirando hacia arriba) ¿Cómo estas más alto que yo?...(gota anime)…(mirando hacia abajo) ¡…!, (moviendo los brazos como si estuviera tratando de volar) vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela, (cayendo hacia abajo)…no vuela…¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

-Leonardo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA!-

-Gilda: (aun pensativa) si no quisieses es que no quieres hacerlo conmigo y mis amigas, ese sería el caso si dijeras no, ¡y es justo lo que has dicho!, ¡(ojos llenos de furia) ¡RAAAAAAAARG….! (mirando hacia todos los lados)…¿Dónde están?...-

-Grifo furry: ¡AHÍ ABAJO!-

-Gilda: ¡A POR ELLOS!-

-Enma: ¡LEONARDO!-

-Leonardo: ¿¡QUEEE!?-

-Enma: ¡QUIERO TRANSFORMARME EN ALGO CON ALAS!-

-Leonardo: ¡PERO NO ES UN PENSAMIENTO NOBLE!-

-Enma: ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS, O NOS PEGAREMOS UNA NOBLE MORRADA!-

-Leonardo: razón suficiente-

Leonardo empezó a emitir un destello azulado que cegó a todos y de la nada apareció un Enma con una armadura blanca con bordes dorados y con alas parecidas a las de un ángel

-Enma: wow, ¿¡que es esto!?-

-Leonardo: la armadura de uno de los guardianes de Dios, la armadura del capitán de los guardas alados, la armadura de Petronio el paladín-

-Enma: (examinando la armadura) WOOOAW, ¡ES UNA PASADA!-

-Leonardo: (orgulloso) je, no tiene que agradecer nada-

-Enma: pero solo una cosa…-

-Leonardo: ¿Cuál?-

-Enma: (cayendo hacia el vacio) ¡COMO SE USAN LAS ALAS!-

-Leonardo: ¡las tiene formando parte de su cuerpo, USELAS!-

Enma se concentro en las alas y logro moverlas, no muy bien pero si lo suficiente como para poder planear, aterrizando en el tejado de una casa

-Enma: (levantándose la visera del casco) ¡INCREIBLE!-

-Leonardo: jejeje-

-Scootaloo: Enma…¿Enma?, ¿puede volar?, ¡PUEDE VOLAR!-

Scootaloo bajo en picado y se estrello contra Enma, este gracias a la armadura pudo soportar el golpe y lo siguiente que noto fue un fuerte abrazo

-Scootaloo: (sollozando) ¡QUE ALEGRIA, ENMA PUEDES VOLAR!-

-Enma: (sonrojado) eeer, si, eso creo jeje, (mirada nerviosa a Leonardo)-

-Leonardo: a mi no me pregunte, amo-

-Enma: (extrañado y algo incomodo) ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?-

-Scootaloo: ¡PORQUE AHORA PODRAS VOLAR CONMIGO!-

-Enma:…ouh…-

Todas las que les rodeaban miraban atónitas las preciosas alas que le habían salido a Enma junto a esa reluciente armadura

-Spika: (ojos como platos)…son hermosas…-

-Raimbow Dash: je, no tanto como mis alas, pero…la verdad…-

-Rarity: (ojos como corazones)…¡CASATE CONMIGO ENMA!-

-Spika: ¡ey!, ¡ESTA CONMIGO!-

-Yegua furry: ¡ES MIO!-

-Grifo furry: ¡QUITA QUITA, ES MIO!-

-Gilda: (mirada desilusionada) vaya…ahora ya no es tan interesante, supongo que me contentare con nuestro semental…-

-Enma: (rojo de la vergüenza) Scoot…ya me puedes soltar…-

-Scootaloo: perdón, (mirada ilusionada) ahora podremos volar juntos todo ese dia que me prometiste (sonrisa eufórica)-

-Enma:…ouh…-

-Leonardo: pillado-

-Enma: bueno…una promesa es una promesa-

-Todas: ¿¡que!?-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿mm?-

-Todas: (tono desilusionado) ¿Por qué?-

-Enma: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Scootaloo: al prometerme un día solo para mi, eso significa que solo yo podre estar contigo ese día y las tendrán que aguantarse (sacándoles la lengua)-

Todas las chicas furris les miraban con los mofletes hinchados y cada una se iba largando de ahí con miradas desilusionadas-

-Spika: (mirándolos) je, eres mas lista de lo que esperaba Scoot…disfruta de tu día, jiji-

-Scootaloo: (abrazándolo) ¡UN DIA ENTERO!, ¡LA DE COSAS QUE PODREMOS HACER!-

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo: usted fue quien hizo la promesa, no yo-

-Enma: (por lo bajo) te odio Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: jeje, el karma, amo-

-Enma: ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré esta armadura y alas?-

-Leonardo: la armadura no más tiempo, pero las alas…que raro…no desaparecerán…supongo que será para compensar a Scootaloo-

Leonardo estaba en lo cierto, la armadura desapareció, pero no las alas y…ouh…

-Scootaloo: (sonrojada nivel 100)...-

-Leonardo: ¡…!-

-Enma: ¿…?, ¿porque me miras asi?-

Scootaloo se desmayo con una sonrisa atontada y totalmente sonrojada, Enma miro hacia abajo y vio que no tenia ropa…

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡LEONARDO HAZ ALGO!-

-Leonardo: (avergonzado) es un pervertido …-

-Enma: ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y INVOCA MI ROPA!-

-Leonardo: deseo noble…-

-Enma: ¡DAME ROPA!-

*dos horas después*

Enma había tenido que ir hacia la biblioteca con Scootaloo tapado por una caja de boniatos, al llegar a la casa no encontró ropa suya, por lo que Spika sangrando por la nariz le entrego algo de ropa suya que si podía usar…

-Enma: (sonrojado) estoy ridículo…-

-Spika: nah, te ves bien-

-Scootaloo: (aguantando la risa) GGGGGGGG-

-Enma: (gota anime) escúpelo…o te ahogaras-

-Scootaloo: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

-Enma: (a Spika) ¿lo ves…?-

-Spika: sigues estando mono (sonrisa picara)-

Enma tenía una camisa que era de mujer pero también servía para hombre aunque tenía bordados de flores…y los pantalones…bueno…unos vaqueros apretados típico de las mujeres…

-Enma: ¿Cuánto tardara Rarity?-

-Spika: lo está haciendo todo lo rápido que puede, jiji-

-Enma: (mirando a Scootaloo) ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!-

-Scootaloo: ¡JEJEJAJJJAIJIJIJAJAJAJAJJEEJEJAUJAAJ! , ¡lo siento, pero te ves ridículo!-

-Enma: (tic nervioso en el ojo)…Leonardo…¿no tienes ropa?...-

-Leonardo: estoy muerto, por lo que no necesito y además, no puedo invocarle ropa y se ve muy bien asi, jeje-

-Enma: cuando volvamos a la realidad te enseñare yo a invocar…-

-Scootaloo: bueno, ¡ya podemos empezar el día!-

-Enma: (poker face)…¿really?...-

-Scootaloo: si, así todas te verán (sonrisa picara)-

-Enma: Scoot…me caes bien y tal pero…¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASI!-

-Scootaloo: venga si a todas les gusta tu culo y si encima está en una prenda apretada les gustara mas-

-Enma: ¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE NO QUIERO!-

-Spika: (corazones en los ojos)…-

-Enma: (señalando a Spika) ¡lo ves!-

-Scootaloo: jajaja, de acuerdo pero solo una hora más y si no viene Rarity con tu ropa, saldremos así-

-Enma: de acuerdo…-

-Spika: (corazones en los ojos)…-

-Scootaloo: (gota anime) Spika…estas babeando…-

-Spika: (volviendo en sí) ¡lo siento!-

-Enma: (avergonzado)…no pasa nada…esto de seguro es el karma…ahora entiendo a las mujeres cuando las acoso…-

-Scootaloo: bueno, Spika, mejor vuelve a tus tareas mientras me quedo con Enma-

-Spika: de acuerdo, (mirada sombría y en su mente)*¡perra!*-

-Enma: (suspiro)…*arf*…espero que Rarity lo haga rápido-

-Scootaloo: jajaja, oye…sinceramente me encantan esas alas que te han salido-

-Enma: gracias…supongo-

-Scootaloo: aunque…¿Cómo te salieron?-

-Enma: (nervioso) pu-pues l-la v-verdad no lo sé jejej, ya sabes este mundo mágico y sus cosas pfff jejeje-

-Scootaloo: siiii…este mundo…(mirada de sospecha)…bueno, ¿Qué hacemos mientras?-

-Enma: no lo se, ¿algún juego?-

-Scootaloo: neh, ¿una carrera?-

-Enma: (señalando sus "atuendos") ¿así?, no-

-Scootaloo: cierto, pues no se…-

-Enma: ¿siempre te han gustado los juegos?-

-Scootaloo: si, es la única forma de divertirme a parte de volar-

-Enma: pero…¿no tienes trabajo o algo?-

-Scootaloo: claro, acosándote-

-Enma:…aja…¿Qué tal algo de música?-

-Scootaloo: (sacando un bajo de a saber dónde) ¿¡porque no lo dijiste antes!?-

-Enma: (sacando un piano de a saber donde también) ¡ROCK AND ROLL!-

Scootaloo estuvieron tocando por unos 40 minutos, ambos tocaron temas que curiosamente se sabían al pie de la letra y tocando con gran habilidad llamaron la atención de las vecinas quienes se asomaron por la ventana, unas cuantas sangrando por la nariz y babeando al ver a Enma en esos atuendos y otras alucinando con la gran coordinación que tenían ambos

-Enma: (tocando el piano) ¡AQUÍ VIENE EL SOLO!-

-Scootaloo: (deslizándose de rodillas en el suelo)-

Scootaloo toco un solo que dejo a todos atónitos y ahí le siguió Enma quien con gran maestría marco un ritmo con las teclas imitando el del solo de Scootaloo

-Scootaloo: nada mal-

-Enma: estas hablando con el chico que gano cuatro medallas de primer puesto en la universidad-

-Scootaloo: neh muy poco, yo gane dos torneos regionales y 23 medallas en la escuela-

-Enma: (hinchando cachetes) ¡pues veremos quién es mejor!-

-Scootaloo: (solo de guitarra)-

-Enma: (marcando un ritmo ascendente grave)-

Enma y Scootaloo se encontraban tocando la misma canción con gran coordinación, ambos sudaban del esfuerzo, la batalla musical estaba muy igualada ambos estaban concentrados en su instrumento y la velocidad de cada nota de su contrincante, las espectadoras chillaban de la emoción e incluso ya se habían traído pancartas con el nombre y fotos de Enma y alguna que otra peculiar como *Enma te deseo mi culo es todo tuyo* o *f******* esta noche y tengamos hijos*…

-Scootaloo: ¡ríndete!-

-Enma: (llamas en los ojos) ¡ni bebido!-

-Scootaloo: (decidida) ¡pues subamos el listón!-

Scootaloo dio una voltereta en el aire (Sin usar las alas) y golpeo la guitarra con los dedos como si fuera un tambor para luego marcar otro solo de escala descendente con un ritmo bestial, Enma se quedo atónito pero ni pensarlo iba a perder, crujió los dedos y se marco un solo de piano a la vez que empezó a cantar

-Enma: (cantando) *ah ah aha ha haah haha hahaha aha ha haha uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu siente mi espada atravesar tu pecho, hoy no vas a dormir, esta noche eres mía ya se lo que tu quieres de mi, el día acabo la noche llego, llego mi momento, salgo ya, voy a tocar tu puerta y a sentir tu cálida mano abrazando el pomo, cuando abras no encontraras a nadie solo la oscuridad de la noche, ten cuidado que la luna esta alta, la bestia ya anda suelta, no te asustes aun no llego tu hora únicamente solo quiero verte aterrada, DAMM, déjame tocarte, déjame sentirte, esta noche no serás la misma, cuando el despertador suene ya habrás cambiado, lo recordaras como una pesadilla que te sabrá agria como una ardilla, el estofado de la noche se servirá y tu serás el postre de aquel que busca únicamente hacerte sentir, hacerte vivir, hacerte…sufrir, déjame tocarte, déjame sentirte, esta noche como y tu serás mi postre delicioso que sabra agrio como el color escarlata de tus venas, como esta canción sin ritmo ni rima pero que tiene alma, no gires el pomo, ya estoy ahí escuchando tus latidos, oliendo tu miedo, sintiendo tu desesperar, corre busca, escóndete, ya giro ya entro, ya te veo, no huyas porque yo llego y tu destino es estar junto a mi, ven , el estofado de la noche se servirá y tu serás el postre de aquel que busca únicamente hacerte sentir, hacerte vivir, hacerte…sufrir, déjame tocarte, déjame sentirte, esta noche como y tu serás mi postre delicioso que sabrá agrio como el color escarlata de tus venas, como esta canción sin ritmo ni rima pero que tiene alma, no gires el pomo, ya estoy ahí escuchando tus latidos, oliendo tu miedo, sintiendo tu desesperar, corre busca, escóndete, ya giro ya entro, ya te veo, no huyas porque yo llego y tu destino es estar junto a mi, ven, ven ¡solamente veeeeeen!*-

Rarity había llegado a la casa y se extraño al oír esa música, se asomo y además de sangrar por la nariz se quedo maravillada al presenciar tal calidad musical, aunque no pudo evitar observar esas extrañas alas que ahora tenía Enma

-Scootaloo: (asombrada)…nada mal, pero aun te falta practica-

-Enma: (molesto) ¿a si?, venga inténtalo tu si tan capaz de eres-

-Scootaloo: mi voz no suena muy bien cuando canto pero en fin, ok-

Scootaloo silbo muy alto y de la nada aparecieron Appleboom y SwettieBelle. AppleBoom tomo la guitarra de Scootaloo, esta saco un micrófono para que su voz se escuchara, SwettieBelle saco una batería de a saber donde… y con maestría hizo un tamborileo que le puso los pelos de punta a Enma

-Enma: (sonrisa decidida) ¿a si?, *FIUUUUUU* (silbando)-

Enma silbo también y de su brazalete salieron cuatro brazos (de Leonardo) los cuales invocaron una guitarra y una batería, antes la mirada atónita de todos Enma le guiño el ojo a Leonardo

-Leonardo: estoy listo, amo-

-Enma: ¡A DARLE CAÑA!-

Enma volvió a cantar mientras Leonardo se encargaba de la guitarra y la batería, ambos estaban coordinadísimos, tanto que no había error

*(Canción que Enma y Leonardo están tocando: Super Psycho love por Simon Curtis)*

Después de esa espectacular y extraña canción la ovación grito de euforia, Enma dirigió una mirada retadora a Scootaloo y sus amigas a la vez que chocaba los cinco con una de las manos mágicas de Leonardo

-Enma: supera eso-

-Scootaloo: je…(mirada fija) te voy a ganar, (contando desde tres con los dedos)…-

*FLOASH*

Una luz roja cegó a todos por un momento y de la nada surgieron dos figuras, una muy familiar al igual que la otra

-Enma y Leonardo: (a la vez) ¡W!-

-W: ¡HOLA HOLA HOLA!, señor Enma, señoritas-

-¿?: déjate de cursilerías (convirtiéndose en una mariquita)-

-W: (molesto) pues entonces haz tu las presentaciones…, ¡bueno!, veo que os lo estáis pasando bien, ¿me equivoco?-

-Enma: (posición defensiva) ¡¿QUE QUIERES?!, ¿¡VIENES A DEVOLVERME A LA REALIDAD!?-

-W: uuuuuh, no, no, jejej, solo vi que estabais de fiesta y por eso decidí unirme-

-¿?: tanta diversión no es bueno, mejor añadir algo de caos-

-W: tampoco te pases-

-Twilight: (inrumpiendo) ¿¡DISCORDA, QUE HACES AQUÍ!?-

Cierto la extraña figura era Discorda, era parecidísima a la versión macho pero la única diferencia era que tenía una melena blanca y pintalabios…

-Enma: (cara de "adiós infancia")…ouh…-

-W: ¡dejémonos de tonterías!, Enma quiero hacer esto mas interesante para mi amo, por lo que…¿y esa aura?...(mirada sombría) S…-

-Leonardo: hola W, mucho tiempo-

-W: demasiado…-

-Enma: ¿¡LO CONOCES!?-

-Leonardo: si…lamentablemente lo conozco…es mi hermano-

-Enma: ¡¿TU HERMANO?!-

-W: si soy su hermano menor o era su hermano-

-Leonardo: pensé que no me descubrirías-

-W: antes no pude, porque estábamos en la cabeza de Enma, aquí en mi realidad si soy capaz…-

-Scootaloo: ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-

-Enma: Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: que W este aquí no es bueno, ¿estas listo para protegerlas a todas?-

-Enma: ¿¡PROTEGERLAS!?, ¿¡DE QUE!?-

-W: jeje, se nota que me conoces, S, bueno mejor entonces no atrasarlo, (invocando un hechizo)-

-Leonardo: (invocando un hechizo) no lo permitiré…-

-Enma: ¿¡S!?-

-Leonardo: (mientras invoca el hechizo) ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero prefiero que me sigas llamando Leonardo-

Dos destellos…otra vez…cegaron a todos, Scootaloo corrió hacia Enma y se metió en el destello

-AppleBoom: ¡SCOOT!-

-SwettieBelle: ¡ES PELIGROSO!-

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA!-

Scootaloo agarro a Enma del brazo y juntos se le teletransportaron a un sitio extraño…el mundo estaba cubierto por un cielo estrellado y lo único que había de suelo era una larga plataforma cuadrada, Enma volvía a estar cubierto por la armadura de paladín mientras que delante suya se encontraban W y Discorda pero con alguien más…

-W: te presento a Volcon, el caballero de la lava-

-Leonardo: te presento a Enma, el humano-

Ese tal Volcon era una especie de centauro con una armadura de piedra la cual estaba recorrida por pequeños flujos de lava los cuales desobedecían la ley de gravedad y recorrían toda la armadura del centauro

-Enma: espera, espera, ¿me voy a tener que pegar contra ese?-

-Leonardo: así es-

-Enma: ¿¡TU ESTAS LOCO!?-

-Leonardo: no te preocupes, la armadura te protegerá-

-Enma: (suspirando) bueno…en ese caso…-

Volcon saco una enorme maza de lava la cual al golpear el suelo hizo que Enma y Scootaloo votaran en el suelo

-Enma:…¡MIRA EL TAMAÑO DE ESA COSA!-

-Leonardo: también tienes un arma, amo-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿a si?-

-Leonardo: observe al cielo-

Enma miro hacia arriba y…

*DONK*

Una enorme lanza golpeo en la cabeza a Enma dejándolo K.O por un momento y dejando un enorme bulto en el casco

-Enma: uuuuuug…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime) perdón…-

-Scootaloo: (agarrando a Enma) ¡ENMA!, ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?-

-Enma: (reincorporándose) arg, si estoy bien, (mirada asesina a Leonardo)-

-Leonardo: jeje-

Enma tomo la lanza y apunto con ella a W

-Enma: ¡NO DEJARE QUE HAGAS DAÑO A SCOOTALOO!-

-Scootaloo: (mirada ilusionada)…Enma…-

-Enma: al menos hasta que haya cumplido mi promesa del día con ella-

-Scootaloo: (cayéndose hacia atrás estilo anime)…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime) típico de el…-

-Volcon: (apuntando la maza hacia el)…-

-W: matalo-

Volcon cabalgo hacia Enma con la maza en alto lista para asestar un duro golpe, Enma lo miro con orgullo y salto hacia adelante impulsado con sus alas, coloco la lanza en horizontal apuntando al corazón de su victima

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Volcon:…-

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAH!-

-Volcon:…-

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Enma paso de largo de Volcon quien con una gota anime vio como se iba hacia el borde de la plataforma

-Leonardo: ¡¿QUE HACES?!-

-Enma: ¡LLEVO GRITANDO DURANTE UN BUEN RATO PORQUE NO SE COMO PARAAAAAR!-

-Leonardo: ¡DEJA DE MOVER LAS ALAS IMBECIIIIIL!-

-Enma: ¡NO SE COMO PARARLAS!-

-W: (gota anime)…-

-Discorda: (entre lagrimas de risa) ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Scootaloo:…no tiene remedio…(emprendiendo el vuelo)-

Cuando Enma se iba a caer Scootaloo logro tomarlo justo a tiempo y devolverlo a la superficie

-Scootaloo: en cuanto acabemos te daré clases de vuelo…-

-Enma: (mirada radiante) se volar-

*DONK*

-Enma: (sujetándose la cabeza adolorido) ay ay ay ay ay-

-Scootaloo: (sacudiéndose las manos)…-

-Leonardo: gracias, Scootaloo-

-Scootaloo: de nada, sea quien seas-

-Leonardo: más tarde me presentare, ¡Enma, atento!-

-Volcon:…¿ya?...-

-Enma: (como si nada hubiera pasado) ¡ya!-

Enma cargo contra Volcon a la vez que este retomo el trote hacia su adversario, ambos prepararon sus armas para rematar a su contrincante como si fuera un torneo de justas, se podía ver a través de la visera de Enma una enorme concentración, estaba apuntando hacia el punto débil de adversario justo al lado del hombro derecho de su adversario, con sus alas se ayudo para tomar más velocidad, Volcon por su parte trotaba más rápido mas y mas en cada instante que se encontraba más cerca de adversario

-Enma: ¡PERECEEEEE!...*Pok* ¿ein?...-

-Volcon: ¿¡…!?-

*PLONK CRASH TRONK*

Enma habia tropezado justo cuando ambos contrincantes iban a chocarse…Enma salió por los aires llevándose consigo a Volcon…

-Volcon: (mientras caía)…creo que debería de haber escuchado a mi madre y haberme dedicado a ser panadero…-

-Enma: (mientras caía) ¡SCOOTALOO!-

-Scootaloo: (facepalm) no se como lo hace…-

Scootaloo volvió a tomar a Enma pero…Enma observo como su rival caía y entonces algo paso por su mente…

-Enma:…Scootaloo suéltame…-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡que!?, ¡si te suelto caerás!-

-Enma: (señalando a Volcon) no voy a dejarle morir asi…como caballero hay que morir de una manera honorable no asi…¡SUELTAME!-

Scootaloo lo miro por un momento como si estuviera loco pero…al momento comprendió y con una cálida sonrisa le dejo ir, como por arte de magia Enma logro mover las alas y cayendo en picado logro llegar hasta su adversario

-Volcon: (extrañado) ¿Qué haces?-

-Enma: no te voy a dejar morir asi-

-Volcon:…-

Enma le ofreció la mano y Volcon con una sonrisa le extendió la suya y le agarro…pero…ambos siguieron cayendo, Volcon extrañado miro a Enma

-Volcon: ¿Acaso no me vas a subir?-

-Enma: (con una sonrisa tonta) veras… pesas mucho…-

-Volcon: ¿¡QUEEEE!?-

-Leonardo: (suspirando) *buuuf*, ya le ayudo, amo…-

Leonardo invoco las manos mágicas y ayudo a Enma a cargar con el peso

-Enma: je, que estaba de broma

-Volcon:…menos mal…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime)…pero si le estoy ayudando yo…-

Enma logro devolverlo a la plataforma ante las miradas de sorpresa de W y Discorda

-W: interesante-

-Discorda: (tumbada en una hamaca) ¿mm?-

-Volcon: (hacia Enma) gracias Enma "el humano", tu noble acto me ha llegado al corazón por lo que solo por ello te puedes considerar campeón de esta noble justa-

-Discorda: ¿¡COMO!?-

-W:...lo que me esperaba…-

-Discorda: ¿¡VOLCON, QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?, ¡QUIERO CAOS. QUIERO DIVERTIRME, MATALO!-

-Volcon: lo siento, pero el código de caballeros me lo impide y su noble acto ha conseguido ganarse mi respeto-

-Enma: (haciendo la peseta con el dedo corazón) ¡TE JODES BITCH!-

-Discorda: (convirtiéndose en un volcán en erupción) ¡¿BITCH?!-

-W: calmate Discorda…-

-Discorda: GRRRR-

Del susto Enma se escondió detrás de Volcon quien lo miraba extrañado

-W: Enma, has completado la primera prueba-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-W: la primera prueba consistía en realizar un acto noble…que esperaba que lo hicieses con todas esas chicas pero veo que no lo hiciste, al ver el acto tan noble que has hecho con Volcon automáticamente has pasado la primera prueba-

-Enma: ¿¡prueba!?-

-W: si…vete preparando porque la segunda…-

-Enma: (interrumpiéndole) espera, espera, espera…¿significa que tendré que despedirme del mundo furry?-

-W: (extrañado) si-

-Enma: (con un aura de depresión)…que mala suerte tengo…-

-W: ¿…?-

-Leonardo: no tuvo la oportunidad de "disfrutar" de él…-

-W: aaaaah…bueno por lo menos alégrate de que pasaste la prueba, idiota-

-Volcon: (gota anime) ¿en serio este humano se ha ganado mi respeto…?-

-Scootaloo: (mirada triste)…Enma…-

-Enma: (percatándose de la tristeza de Scootaloo) ¿Scoot, que te pasa?-

-Scootaloo: (sollozando) *snif* lloro porque te vas sin cumplir tu promesa, imbécil, y de que te vas a ir-

-Enma: (apenado) aun puedo cumplir mi promesa-

-Scootaloo: *snif* ¿Cómo?-

-Enma: (a W) W, dijiste que podía tener dos acompañantes en estas pruebas-

-W: si-

-Enma: los quiero elegir ya-

-W: bien, dime quienes serán tus acompañantes-

-Enma: ¿Leonardo cuenta como 1?-

-W: noup-

-Leonardo: je…espera, ¡OYE!-

-Enma: Scoot, tu me acompañaras-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡DE VERDAD!?, ¡GENIAL!, (abrazándole fuertemente)-

-W: hay una pega-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Cuál?-

-W: ahora mismo solo puedes elegir a uno y como has elegido a Scootaloo, por ahora ella será tu primer acompañante y no podrás elegir al último hasta que pases la segunda prueba-

-Enma: de acuerdo-

-W: aunque la segunda prueba será muy difícil hasta para mi, por lo que permitiré que Volcon te acompañe en esta prueba-

-Volcon: de acuerdo, asi enmendare mi deuda contigo, Enma-

-Enma: ¡perfecto!-

-Discorda: ¿¡porque le ayudas tanto!?-

-W: (sonrisa perversa) ni si quiera con todas estas facilidades lograra superar con tanta sencillez la prueba, te aviso Enma "el humano" en esta prueba los valores ya no existirán, te internaras en un mundo peligroso, asi que te recomiendo que andes con cuidado, tengo ganas de que pases a la tercera prueba para echarme unas risas, ¡suerte y que el poder de la armonía no te acompañe!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-Leonardo: te acaba de echar un mal de ojo-

-W: jeje, esta bromeando-

-Leonardo: no…no estoy bromeando, amo, el me gastaba bromas sin parar con ese maleficio-

-W: (gota anime) ¡tampoco exageres que no es para tanto!-

-Enma: ¿y en que consiste?-

-Leonardo: no podrás usar magia en esta prueba-

-Enma: neh, tampoco es tan grave, apenas uso la magia-

-W: otra cosa, cuando termines la prueba te daremos un "descansito" y te devolveremos a la realidad por un tiempo de dos días, asi que mejor sal vivo JEJEJEJJEJJE-

-Enma:…friki…-

-Discorda: bla bla bla, dejémonos de tonterías y cruzad el portal a la siguiente prueba de una vez-

Enma, Scootaloo y Volcon fueron arrastrados hacia el portal por una fuerza invisible

-Enma: (entre lagrimas) ¡ADIOS MUNDO FURRY!-

-Scootaloo: (tapándose sus partes) ¡EL VIENTO LEVANTA MI FALDA!-

-Enma: (mirando con unos prismáticos) jo jo jo jo-

*DONK*

-Enma: (con un chichón en la cabeza) jijijii gli…-

-Scootaloo: (vena en la cabeza) tienes suerte que te quiera demasiado como para herirte…-

-Enma: (atontado) gi que juerte jujuju-

-Volcon: (brazos cruzados y mirada inexpresiva)…¿en serio se gano mi respeto?...-

De la nada aparecieron sobre un descampado, Enma se reincorporo y extrañado vio un cielo totalmente verde y un paisaje desértico…la única construcción era una enorme planta que parecía una fabrica con las clásicas chimeneas de las industrias antiguas…lo curioso es que de ellas emanaban…¿humo del color del arcoíris?-

-Scootaloo: ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Enma:…me suena de algo…-

-Volcon:…-

-Leonardo: según mis sentidos estamos…en un universo repleto de oscuridad…es peligroso, amo, andémonos con cuidado-

-Enma: (pensativo) me suena de mucho…¿pero de que?-

-Scootaloo: seguro que algo sin importancia, vamos hacia esa fabrica que…(mirando el humo de arcoíris y tono emocionado) ¡se parecen a la estela de Rainbow!-

-Volcon: ándense con cuidado, (empuñando su maza), algo no huele bien aquí-

-Enma: (oliéndose el sobaco) yo no soy-

-Volcon: (facepalm) no en ese sentido…por Celestia…¿en serio se gano mi respeto?-

-Enma: (urgandose la nariz) ¿eh?-

-Leonardo: amo, ¿Qué es eso del fondo?-

Todos se escondieron detrás de una roca y lograron ver un grupo de criaturas cuadrúpedas…

-Enma: son ponys…pero…-

-Volcon: hay algo raro en ellos-

Enma se espanto al ver que eran ponys robots que portaban armas y que justo delante suya había un grupo pequeño de 5 ponys encadenados y con pinta muy mala como si hubieran recibido una paliza, entre ellos le sonó una cara familiar…

-Enma: ¿¡SILBINA!?-

-Scootaloo y Volcon: (extrañados) ¿Silbina?-

-Enma: ¡LEONARDO HAY QUE SALVARLA!-

-Leonardo: no amo, aun no, mejor sigámosles y veremos quienes son y que…-

-Enma: (nervioso) ¡no hay tiempo, ya recuerdo este sitio, es la Rainbow Factory, si cruzan esa puerta ya estarán muertos, hay que salvarlos ahora!-

-Leonardo:…cuando usted quiere si es capaz de sacar sentimiento nobles…¡de acuerdo!, le dare un equipamiento moderno ya que sus rivales portan armas de fuego-

Leonardo invoco un hechizo y Enma se vio cubierto de una armadura…algo peculiar…Enma apareció en cubierto de un traje estrecho y noto que pisaba con algo extraño…como ¿tacones?...-

-Scootaloo y Volcon: (sonrojados)…-

-Leonardo: ¡…!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?...¡…!-

Enma estaba cubierto por un traje parecidísimo a los de una serie que él veía hace mucho tiempo conocida como "Spy girls"…y llevaba uno de sus trajes de espía…un modelo verde y apretado…con botas de tacón…

-Enma: (rojo de la vergüenza) Leonardo…¿Qué es esto?-

-Leonardo: (sudando nervioso) m-me equivoque…¡lo siento, amo!-

-Enma: (tic nervioso) mi nombre será de una tía…¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO SEA!-

-Scootaloo: (leve rubor) …en verdad te queda bastante bien…-

-Enma: (gota anime) asi no ayudas…

-Leonardo: bueno, apáñese con eso, además le viene perfecto, como hay que infiltrarse ese traje es de espía y cuenta con artilugios muy útiles-

-Enma: ¡PERO ES UN TRAJE DE TIAAAAAAAA!-

-Volcon: (poker face) ¿en serio se gano mi respeto…?-

-Leonardo: (nervioso) b-bueno, no durara mucho, pero aproveche mientras lo tiene-

-Enma: (mirada furiosa)…de acuerdo…pero después tendremos unas palabritas sobre "un traje moderno"…-

Enma se levanto y decidido empezó a andar…aunque…parecía un pingüino caminando a pequeñas zancadas y perdiendo el equilibrio cada dos por tres…

-Leonardo: ¿Por qué anda asi?-

-Enma: (ojos en llamas) ¡no es fácil caminar con tacones, idiota!-

-Volcon: pareces un pingüino…-

-Scootaloo: oye, Leonardo, ¿hay un traje como ese para mi?-

-Leonardo: ¡claro!-

Leonardo invoco otro hechizo y de la nada Scootaloo se cubrió de otro traje igual que el de Enma pero este era de color naranja oscuro

-Enma: (sonrojado)…-

-Volcon: (levantando la ceja) nada mal-

-Leonardo:…wow…-

-Scootaloo: ¿me veo bien?-

Scootaloo se encontraba en un traje apretado que le marcaba…EJEM…todo…se le notaba demasiado y bueno…bueno…ya os haceis a la idea

-Enma: (corazones en los ojos) te ves genial…(perdiendo el equilibrio) ¡WHOAAA!-

Enma callo por un pequeño desfiladero dejándose el culo en la tierra…

-Enma: ¡RIIIIIIAAAAAAARG!-

-Leonardo: también es mala suerte…justo que el traje sea apretado…-

Scootaloo y Volcon bajaron para ver si Enma estaba bien y bueno…se encontraba en una posición fetal con las manos en el trasero…

-Enma:…ay…-

-Scootaloo: ¿estas bien?-

-Volcon: mira que eres patoso-

-Enma: (levantándose rápidamente al estilo anime) ¡INTENTA TU CAMINAR CON TACONES!-

-Scootaloo: (volando) no es tan difícil Enma…-

-Enma: ¡tu estas aconstumbrada y encima estas volando!-

-Volcon: jeje-

-Enma: GRRR, ¡LEONARDO DALE UN TRAJE IGUAL A VOLCON!-

-Leonardo: pero…-

-Enma: ¡hazlo!-

Leonardo con un suspiro invoco otro hechizo

-Volcon: ¿Qué?...¡N-NO ESPERA!-

De la nada Volcon apareció con un traje rojo igual de apretado aunque al ser centauro las partes de las patas no tenian tacon pero aun asi se veía…ridículo…

-Volcon: (mirada de sorpresa)…¡QUE!-

-Enma: (sonrisa victoriosa) jeje-

-Volcon: (vena en la cabeza)…tienes suerte de que te deba mi vida…-

-Enma: (escalofrio) jeje…-

-Leonardo: (carraspeando) *ejem*, amo, ¿y Silbina?-

-Enma: ¡cierto, vamos! (apuntando con el dedo hacia la enorme fabrica)-

-Scootaloo: espero ver a Rainbow Dash ahí-

-Volcon: esto no va a acabar bien…-

Enma, Scootaloo, Leonardo y Volcon se pusieron en marcha para descubrir los secretos de ese sitio y rescartar a su amiga, pero…¿Por qué tenian tan mala pinta?, ¿Por qué esta todo tan desertico y solo se ve una enorme fabrica en Km a la redonda?, ¿Por qué el humo es de los colores del arcoíris?, ¿lograra Enma caminar sin tropezarse?, ¿lograra Scootaloo…?

-Rainbow Dash: (interrumpiéndole) bueno, bueno, dejate de tantas preguntas y sube de una vez el cap o te darán una paliza-

-Filplade: (gota anime) cierto…-

YYYY AQUÍ ACABA EL…

*CRASH TROMP PLOF*

Un grupo de lectores con armas irrumpieron en la habitación reventando la puerta…

-Lectores: ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL CAPITULO!?-

-Rainbow Dash: (descojonándose) JAJAJAJEJIEJIAJEIAJAJAJJA-

-Filplade: (debajo de la puerta)…uuuuug…lo iba a subir…-

-Lectores: ¿ENSEÑANOSLO!-

-Filplade: (quemando la puerta) ¡HABER SI OS CALMAIS UN POCO, NO ES FACIL HACER TODO ESTO CON TAN POCO TIEMPO!-

-Lectores: (apuntándole con las armas) ¿Qué has dicho?-

-Filplade: (sudor frio) nada, nada…(enseñándoles el capitulo)…¿veis?...(sonrisa nerviosa)-

-Lectores: (pensativos)…de acuerdo…te has salvado-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿¡que!?, ¡venga hombreeee!-

-Filplade: podeis divertiros mientras con Rainbow, mientras subo el cap-

-Lectores: (mirando las armas y luego a Rainbow), *cierto*, *ya que las hemos comprado*-

-Rainbow Dash: (nerviosa) n-no, e-esperad n-no es una b-buena idea-

-Lectores: ¡A POR ELLA!-

-Rainbow Dash: (saliendo por patas de allí) ¡ME LAS PAGARAS FILIIIII!-

-Filplade: jeje, (mirada calida) espero que os haya gustado el cap y mientras persiguen a Rainbow el cap ya estará subido…un momento…si ya has leído esto significa que ya lo subi…¿y eso significa que has ido al pasado?, ¿o directamente estabas aquí mientras escribia?...¡…!, ¡FUERA DE MI DESPACHOOOOO COTILLA!-

The End

-Filplade: (poker face) de la historia no, imbécil…-

End of the chapter

-Filplade: (pulgar hacia arriba) ¡mucho mejor y GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO EL CAP Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, UN BESAZO Y MI MAS SINCERA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, NO TARDARE TANTO EN EL SIGUIENTE LO PROMETO, UN BESAZOOO Y UN ABRAZOOO A LOS QUE ME APOYAN CADA DIA Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, CHAOOO IAAAAOOOO!-


	7. Chapter 7

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 7: La lucha continúa

EEEYYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOOOOOS MIS QUERIDISIMOOOS LECTORCICOS, después de mucho tiempo

-Raimbow Dash: (mirada picara) demasiado…-

-Filplade: (mirada arrepentida) si…jeje, demasiado-

EJEM después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a las filas de Fanfiction, he recibido mensajes de porque no escribía, si acaso morí o si ya no me interesaba fanfiction y bueno os responderé encantado,

1\. Deje en la caja comentarios dos mensajes explicando la razón por la cual no escribia pero bueno os lo resumiré en una palabra…Selectividad :3, afortunadamente ya todo paso y puedo dedicarme a full a el fic,

2\. Si moriré, pero dentro de un laaaaaaaaaargooooo tiempo, o sea que por mucho tiempo seguiré vivo para poder seguir iluminándoos con mis fics,

3\. NI DE BROMA, al menos por ahora, YO SEGUIRE CON VOSOTROS HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS…bueno o hasta que vea que ya mis historias no os interesan, ojala no ocurra xD

Han sido meses de mucha espera y por ello os tengo un mensaje para vosotros "Gracias de todo corazón por esa enorme paciencia, se que a veces teneis ganas de matarme por tantas demoras pero de verdad, os lo agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, llegue a Fanfiction hace tiempo pensando que a nadie le interesaría mis fics pero vosotros habéis hecho posible que ese pensamiento no se convirtiera en realidad, muchas gracias, desde España os deseo lo mejor y un enorme abrazo"

-Rainbow Dash: oooow…que cursi…-

-Filplade: (pokerface)…-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡anda, diles "eso" antes de que te maten!-

¡CIERTO!, por esta enorme paciencia tengo una SORPRESA para vosotros, muy distinta a otro tipo de sorpresa Filpladianas, PERO al final del cap, jejeje zoi marvado :3

-Rainbow Dash: si…malvado…¡bueno chicos disfrutar del cap!-

El grupo se dirigía hacia la entrada por donde el escuadrón de robots habia entrada con los que parecían ser sus prisioneros, el grupo ya habia llegado pero…¿y Enma?

Scootaloo y Volcon hicieron un facepalm al ver a Enma caminando en pequeños pasitos y tambaleándose

-Scootaloo: (impaciente) ¿no puedes ir mas deprisa?-

-Enma: (mirada asesina a Leonardo)…-

-Leonardo: (aguantando la risa) GGGG-

-Volcon:…aun no me creo que se ganara mi respeto…-

-Enma: ¡TU TE CALLAS!-

Enma por fin llego a la entrada, aunque esta estaba cerrada

-Enma: (examinándola) ¿y cómo la abrimos?-

-Scootaloo: tiene que haber algún modo-

-Volcon: (mirando la puerta pensativo)…si hubiera un panel de control…-

-Enma: no creo, no vi que esos robots pulsaran algún botón para abrirla-

-Leonardo: se abre con un mecanismo de reconocimiento, justo en esa placa azul-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Leonardo y después a la placa azul adosada en la puerta de metal

-Enma: ¿¡co…!?...nah olvídalo-

Enma se acerco y examino el mecanismo…comprobó que la identificación se hacía por medio de un escáner de retina, recordó lo que sabía de ese lugar y examino a Scootaloo

-Enma: Scootaloo, ven-

-Scootaloo: (acercándose) ¿si, amor?-

-Enma:…no me llames asi…(señalando el panel), ¿serias tan amable de poner el ojo ahí?-

-Scootaloo: (desconfiada) ¿por?-

-Enma: simplemente hazlo, confía en mi-

-Scootaloo: (suspiro) *bff*…vale…-

Scootaloo accedió y puso su ojo en el escáner, al momento un pequeño laser rojo examino la retina de Scootaloo…

-Scootaloo: (nerviosa) mm…¿Enma?...-

-Enma: no te preocupes, no te hará nada-

Una vez terminado el reconocimiento sonó una voz robótica femenina

-¿?: (voz robótica) Reconocimiento confirmado, sujeto: Scootaloo, bienvenida a la Rainbow Factory señorita Scootaloo, la jefa la espera en su despacho, veo que tiene acompañantes, (sacando un ojo robótico)…que extraño, mis sistemas no reconocen su especie, ¿son de confiar señorita Scootaloo?-

Scootaloo miro más nerviosa a Enma y este le asintió con la cabeza

-Scootaloo: si, vienen conmigo-

-¿?: (voz robótica): escaneo en proceso-

El ojo robótico empezó a escanear a Enma y a Volcon los cuales tiesos como estatuas se miraban el uno al otro nerviosos

-¿?: (voz robótica) identificación confirmada, sujeto 1: centauro, sujeto 2: chimpancé rapado-

Los siguientes segundos se podía ver a Enma enrabietado tratando de arrearle un trancazo con un hacha (de a saber de dónde la saco) al robot, siendo sujetado por Scootaloo y Volcon.

-Enma: (ojos inyectados en sangre) ¡DEJAD QUE ME LO COMA, DEJADME!-

-Scootaloo: ¡tranquilízate Enma!-

-Volcon: calmate humano…-

-Enma: ¡ME LO VOY A CARGAR!-

-Leonardo:…-

-¿?: de acuerdo, pueden pasar-

La enorme puerta se abrió y se dispusieron a entrar, entraron a lo que era un largo pasillo con un techo curvado iluminado por tenues lámparas colgadas del techo

-Scootaloo: (agarrándose a Enma) tengo miedo, Enma-

-Enma: (pecho palomo) no te preocupes que yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa…-

*clak TROMP*

-Enma: (con la cara hundida en el rellano) uuuuug…-

Al parecer uno de los tacones de las botas sensualmente masculinas…ejem…si…masculinas…se había partido haciendo que este se cayera dejándose la cara como un pimiento enmorronao…

-Scootaloo: (gota anime) mejor pensado…encárgate de tu seguridad y yo de la mía-

-Volcon: manco…-

-Enma:…Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: ¿Qué?-

-Enma: dame una vestimenta más apropiada…-

-Leonardo: si mejor será, ¿Cuál?-

-Enma: una que pegue conmigo ya que soy Enma merezco lo mejor (incorporándose en una postura de pijo)-

-Leonardo: mmm…ya…le daré algo digno de su nombre, amo-

Leonardo dejo estallar un destello azulado y Enma apareció con ot…¡WHAT!-

-Scootaloo:…-

-Volcon: (boca abierta hasta el suelo)…-

-Leonardo: (ojos como platos)¡…!-

-Enma: (voz femenina) ¿Qué?...¡…!...(tapándose la boca)-

Enma miro sus manos, finas y delicadas, palpo su rostro el cual era más pequeño y menos ancho, toco su pelo el cual era…más largo…y en cuanto a su vestimenta bueno…ropa informal, vaqueros apretados, camiseta naranja y unas zapatillas de correr

-Enma:…Leonardo…¿Qué has hecho?-

-Leonardo: ups…-

-Volcon: (sangrando por la nariz)…-

-Scootaloo: (sonrojada nivel 100)…-

Sip…Enma digamos que…si ahora hace honor a su nombre, su nueva apariencia le ha otorgado la apariencia femenina digna de su nombre…con ciertos atributos…

-Enma: (tocándose las…ejem…trejem…bolas de bolos)…-

-Volcon: (sangrando como una fuente)…-

-Scootaloo: (molesta) ¡ENMA!-

-Enma: ¿Qué?-

-Scootaloo: (señalando su cuerpo) ¿¡que!?, ¡¿QUE TE HA PASADO?!-

-Enma: (mirando su cuerpo) bueno…la verdad, no me molesta-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡COMO QUE NO TE MOLESTA!?, ¡ERES UN TIO NO UNA TIA!-

-Volcon: (tomando la mano de Enma con corazones en los ojos) jamás vi criatura más hermosa…-

-Enma: (gota anime) ok…ahora si que me resulta molesto…-

-Volcon: (corazones en los ojos) tengamos hijos-

-Scootaloo:…-

-Enma:…Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: ¿si, am…? ¡quiero decir!...ama…-

-Enma: menos guasa y devuélveme a la normalidad aunque sea con ese ridículo traje-

-Leonardo: mi energía necesita recargarse-

-Enma:…entonces no queda más remedio-

Enma echo a correr siendo perseguido…perseguida por Volcon

-Volcon: ¡vuelve aquí amor mío!-

-Enma: ¡VOLCON QUE NO SOY GAY!-

-Volcon: ¡que tonterías dices estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ven aquí y dame un besito! (poniendo morritos)-

-Enma: ¡LEONARDOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Scootaloo: (encogiéndose de hombros) bueno, supongo que me tocara investigar este sitio-

Mientras Scootaloo continuaba a través del pasillo, Enma trataba de salvar su virginidad de un centauro en celo

-Volcon: ¡solo un besito!-

-Enma: ¡QUE NO!-

-Volcon: ¡sin lengua!-

-Enma: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOO!-

Scootaloo seguía avanzando por el larguísimo pasillo sin poder dar con el final de este

-Scootaloo: (gota anime) no repararon gastos en hacer este pasillo…ni metros…-

Scootaloo avanzo unos metros más y de repente al pisar una baldosa del suelo…

*clack*

Un mecanismo se activo, Scootaloo miro nerviosa a todos lados pero nada ocurrió…

-Scootaloo: (suspiro) *buf*…bueno siga…¡…!-

Pudo ver como un martillo gigante que salía del techo iba directo hacia ella, justo se agacho para esquivarlo

-Enma: (corriendo por su vida) ¡SCOOTALOO LIBRAME DE ES…!-

*CRONK* *ZIIIIIIUUUUUUU* *TROMP CRASH KLING*

Scootaloo se agacho pero Enma no vio el martillo y bueno…digamos que pudo volar sin las alas y sin dientes hasta el techo cargándose una lámpara

*EZUUUU EZUUUU EZUUUUUUU*

Acabando electrocutado…

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA!-

-Volcon: ¡AMOR!-

-Enma: jujuju…gli…-

-Scootaloo: ¡hay que despertarlo!, ¡ya se!, le hare el boca-boca-

-Enma: (consciente y en su mente) "mmmm dalo todo nena"-

-Volcon: (apartando a Scootaloo) ¡dejadme, por algo fui nombrado "salva-vidas" en la escuela!-

-Enma: ¡QUEEEEEE!, ¡estoy bien, estoy bien!-

-Volcon: ( sin hacerle caso y poniendo morritos) ahí va el besito mmmm-

-Enma: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

*Moooch*

-Scootaloo: (ojos como platos y ruborizada)…-

-Volcon: (leve rubor) oig…nuestro primer beso ¡qué emoción!-

-Enma: (totalmente blanco) GGGGGGG…-

-Scootaloo: (facepalm) venga Pomeo y Ponieta aun hay que andar mucho-

-Volcon: (sonriendo) ¡si!-

-Scootaloo: (tomando a Enma de la pierna y arrastrándolo) me debes un beso-

-Enma: GGGGGGGGGG…yuju…GGGGG-

-Scootaloo: Leonardo-

-Leonardo: (terminándose unas palomitas) ¿mm?-

-Scootaloo: intenta ver la forma de de devolver a Enma a la normalidad-

-Leonardo: (quitándose las gafas 3D) estoy en ello-

Los tres siguieron por el largo, largo, largo, largo…pasillo el cual parecía no tener fin…

-Scootaloo: (secándose el sudor de la cara) ¿Cómo es de largo esto?-

-Volcon: (mirada a Scootaloo ruborizado) ooh…-

-Enma: (aura perversa y mirando a Scootaloo) jejejeje…-

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿Qué?-

-Leonardo: Scootaloo…¿te suena la camiseta mojada?...-

-Scootaloo: ¡si!, lo jugaba con mis amigas en las fiestas, ¿por?-

-Leonardo: (señalando con un brazo mágico a su pechera)…-

-Scootaloo: ¡…! (tapándose detrás de Enma)…-

-Enma: Scootaloo…-

-Scootaloo: Volcon…sigue tu…mientras Leonardo me da una nueva indumentaria-

-Volcon: de acuerdo, (guiño a Enma) nos vemos-

-Enma: (escalofrio)…¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que soy yo…?-

-Scootaloo: Leonardo, porfavor-

-Leonardo: enseguida-

-Enma: oye Scootaloo…-

-Scootaloo: (aun detrás suya ocultándose) dime-

-Enma: lo siento-

-Scootaloo: ¿por?-

-Enma: por…todo…-

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿Por qué?-

-Enma: todo no te habría ocurrido si no hubiera venido aquí…-

-Scootaloo: no entiendo…-

-Enma: si yo…no hubiera venido…aquí…a…(levantando las manos) ¡estas dimensiones!...nada malo os estaría ocurriendo…-

-Scootaloo: bromeas, ¿verdad?-

-Enma: (confundido)…-

-Scootaloo: (abrazándolo…abrazándola por la espalda) Enma…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, es por ello que te quiero mucho, desde que llegaste a nuestro mundo, dimensión, como quieras llamarlo, nunca en mi vida me habáa divertido tanto -

-Enma: ¿de verdad?-

-Scootaloo: de verdad, ¡que me trague la tierra si miento!-

*Nieck*

De repente una trampilla se abrió debajo de ambos…

-Scootaloo: para que hablare…-

-Enma: (mientras caía) ¡MENTIROSAAAAAA!-

-Scootaloo: (mientras caía) ¡NO TE MENTIII!-

*Nieck*

La trampilla se cerro justo y segundos mas tarde volvió Volcon

-Volcon: (con un ramo de flores y voz melodiosa) Enmaaaa, te traigo un regalito…(mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa de atontado)…¿Enma…?-

-Scootaloo y Enma: ¡AAAAAAAH!-

*PLAF*

-Scootaloo: (incorporándose) aig…mi cabeza, ¿estás bien, Enma?...(mirando a todos lados) ¿Enma?-

-Enma: (voz ahogada) a…aquí…abajo…-

Scootaloo había espachurrado a Enma, esta al levantarse vio como Enma estaba tan plano como un papel, a esto lo toma y le da una sacudida devolviéndolo a la normalidad

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Cómo…?-

-Scootaloo: pura intuición-

-Enma: ah…(en su mente) "desde luego mas raro imposible"-

-Scootaloo: ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Leonardo: al parecer en el sub-suelo de la fabrica-

-Enma: la cosa es…¿Cómo se abrió esa trampilla?-

-Scootaloo: alguien debió hacerlo-

A lo que dijo Scootaloo lo siguió un escalofrío por la espalda a los tres

-Enma: (tragando saliva) *glup* entonces…eso puede significar que quien sea sabe o saben que estamos aquí-

-Leonardo: puede ser-

-Scootaloo: antes de seguir asustándonos, ¿Leonardo podrías alumbrar este sitio?-

-Leonardo: sin pro…-

-Enma: (interrumpiéndole) no Leonardo, lo hare yo, por algo en mi mochila (abriendo su mochila y sacando algo de ella)…¡tengo cerillas!-

-Scootaloo: (extrañada) ¿llevabas todo este tiempo tu mochila?-

-Enma: (igual de extrañado) claro…¿no os fijasteis?-

-Scootaloo: (mirando sus ejem melones) no…(leve rubor)-

-Enma:…bueno…como iba diciendo tengo aquí mis cerillas…mirad y aprended (sonrisa orgullosa)-

Enma saco una cerilla de la caja y lá paso rápidamente por el lateral de esta partiendo la cerilla

-Enma: (pokerface)…era una broma, jajajaj, ahora voy en serio, (sacando otra cerilla)-

Enma saco una segunda cerilla y volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez partiendo la cabeza de la cerilla

-Enma:…¡a la tercera va la vencida!-

Enma saco otra cerilla ante la mirada picara de Scootaloo y la leve risa de Leonardo, la volvió a pasar rápidamente y logro encenderla

-Enma: (sonrisa victoriosa) y así es como se hace-

-Scootaloo: (aplauso sarcástico) bien hecho, Einstein-

-Enma:…ya…bueno lo importante es que…-

-¿?: humo detectado, sistema anti-incendios activado-

*FSSSSSSS*

Una extraña voz sonó y de la nada sistemas de agua cayeron en la sala oscura donde se encontraban ellos…apagando la cerilla

-Enma: (con la misma sonrisa atontada)…-

-Scootaloo: (tocando su ropa) estoy más mojada aun…-

-Enma:…y justo se tenía que apagar la cerilla…-

-Scootaloo: (vena en la cabeza)…-

*DONK*

-Enma: (en el suelo con un chichón) nagagegioooo…-

-Leonardo: ya casi tengo lista tu vestimenta Scootaloo-

-Scootaloo: g-gracias…-

Aunque no se pudiese ver Scootaloo tenía un leve rubor en su cara…¿Por qué?...no me miréis yo solo escribo la historia no conozco los sentimientos de mis personajes…

-Rainbow Dash: (desde el fondo) ¡céntrate!-

A si perdón...

-Scootaloo: Leonardo, ¿podrias alumbrar el lugar?-

-Leonardo: sin problema-

Leonardo soltó una bola extraña que ascendió en el aire y al llegar al techo estallo en una fuente de luz morada alumbrando el lugar y mostrando que se encontraban en una sala con forma de esfera y con una puerta en frente suya.

-Scootaloo: mucho mejor-

-Enma: (aun en el suelo): gi…jujuju-

-Leonardo: despierte, amo-

-Enma: (incorporándose) gracias por el golpe-

-Scootaloo: (sonrisa siniestra) ¿quieres otro, amorcito?-

-Enma: (gota anime) no, gracias-

-Leonardo: amo, hay una puerta ahí al fondo-

-Enma: (entrecerrando los ojos) si, vamos a verla-

El grupo se acerco a la puerta, Enma agarro uno de los pomos y lo giro abriéndola y accediendo a otra sala, esta vez iluminada por una tenue bombilla y donde había otra puerta

-Enma: y otra puerta mas…-

-Scootaloo: (agarrándole…la…del brazo) ¡espera!, ¿oyes eso?-

Enma agudizo el oído y escucho algo que le congelo la sangre-

-Silbina: (desde el fondo) ¡POR CELESTIA, NO PORFAVOOOOR!-

Al escuchar eso Enma sintió una rabia en su interior y cargo contra la puerta tumbándola y accediendo a…

-Scootaloo: ¡Enma, estas…!...¿¡…!?-

-Enma: (expresión asustada)…-

-Leornardo: (tono serio) lo que me imaginaba…-

Habían entrado a una enorme sala en forma cubica la cual estaba llena de aparatos…aparatos que parecían sacados de una película de terror…se podían ver cintas mecánicas transportando lo que parecían miembros de ponys…maquinas cortando y triturando cuerpos sin vida…ni color de ponys…guardias robots haciendo un trabajo extra de corte con sierras cortando otros cuerpos…sangre por todas partes y lo que más horrorizo a Enma…Silbina tenía sus extremidades encerradas en unos extraños cilindros que estaban conectados a una maquina circular y la cual incorporaba una especie de aguijón el cual apuntaba hacia el corazón de Silbina…

-Enma: ¡SILBINAAAA!-

-Silbina: ¡NOOO…! (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿Qué…?-

-¿?: (volviéndose hacia donde provenía la voz de Enma)…¡¿intrusos?!...(a dos guardias robots) ¡traédmelos!-

-Guardia mecanizado: (voz robótica) si, señora-

Los dos guardias robots desplegaron sus alas y bajaron de la plataforma hasta Enma

-Guardia mecanizado: (voz robótica) ríndete y sufrirás menos-

-Enma: Leonardo…-

-Leonardo: si, amo…¡digo!, ama-

-Enma: (gota anime) déjate de bromas, ¡vamos!-

Leonardo invoco un hechizo el cual envolvió a Enma, este al desaparecer permitió ver a Enma convertido en un…¿lobo?

-Enma: (mirada asesina) ¿¡EN SERIO!?, ¡DE TODAS LAS OPCIONES!, ¿¡UN LOBO!?-

-Leonardo: lo siento, amo, pero mi energía no estaba al 100%, tendrá que apañárselas con eso-

-Enma: si…como mucho les morderé sus culos metálicos…(viendo como se acercaban los guardias robots), ¡basta de tonterías, a por elloooos!-

-Scootaloo: (emprendiendo el vuelo) me ocupo de salvar a tu amiga

-Enma: (aullando) *AUUUUUUH*, ¡ESTO VA A SER ELECTRIZANTE!-

Enma en su forma de lobo cargo contra los dos guardias robots mordiéndole a uno la pata

*ARGN* *CLANK* *EZUUUUUU*

Nada más morder al robot justo en una parte donde las cable de la articulación estaban al descubierto Enma, a parte de dejarse los dientes, acabo como una colilla requemada

-Enma: (X.X) *AING*…-

-Leonardo: (gota anime)…¿ya?...-

-Guardia mecanizado: je je je, prepárate para morir-

-Guardia mecanizado (2): ¿ultimas palabras?-

-Enma: (volviendo en si) si…¿Cuánto es 4 dividido por 0?-

-Guardia mecanizado: *ERROR* *ERROR* *ERROR*-

-Guardia mecanizado (2): *ERROR* *ERROR* *ERROR*-

*DUUUS* *DUUUS* *BROUUUUM*

Los dos robots se volvieron locos al momento, apareciendo en la pantalla de sus caras el símbolo de ERROR y explotando a los segundos siguientes

-Leonardo: (pokerface)…-

-Enma: (herido en el suelo) JE…tomad esa chatarras…-

-Leonardo: (impresionado) jajaja, lo ha hecho muy bien, amo, ¿Cómo supo eso?-

-Enma: bueno digamos que la tecnología es lista solo en el campo de las matemáticas, pero no en el razonamiento-

-Leonardo: mmm, no, dentro de las matemáticas es necesaria la utilización de la razón ya que hay problemas de razonamiento y…-

-Enma: (interrumpiéndole) que sí, que sí, que yo tengo razón y punto-

-Leonardo:…(facepalm)…ok, salvemos a Silbina de una vez…-

Enma subió ágilmente por la rampa justo hacia la parte de arriba donde Scootaloo estaba peleando contra tres guardias robots

Un guardia trato de agarrar a Scootaloo por detrás pero esta con gran agilidad se lo quito de encima lanzándolo fuera de la pasarela, tomo la sierra que este tenía y que al ser lanzado la soltó y Scootaloo la uso para atravesar la cabeza del segundo guardia, partiéndola en dos y desactivándolo, el tercer guardia robot saco un lanzallamas de una de sus patas y lo encendió, a eso no se percato de que Enma le dio un fuerte cabezazo tirándolo fuera de la rampa, cayendo este sobre su depositó del lanzallamas explotando en una bola de fuego y consumiendo a otros guardias robot que estaban abajo

-Scootaloo: gracias, pensé que no lo contaba-

-Enma: (meneando la cola) aun te debo ese día completo, y seguiré así hasta cumplir mi promesa-

-Scootaloo: (leve rubor)…(menando la cabeza volviendo del trance) ¡cuidado!-

-Enma: ¡…!-

*Plaf*

Enma cayó de la rampa sangrando por culpa de un corte en su espalda producido por una figura extraña que se le acerco entre las sombras atacándole por detrás

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA!-

-Leonardo: ¡AMO!-

-Scootaloo: (mirando a la figura) ¡TU, TE MATARE!-

-¿?: ven si te atreves-

La misteriosa figura salió de la sombra dejándose ver que era una pegaso (no furry, normalita xD) de pelaje amarillo claro y pelo de color rojo atravesado por líneas curvas de color azul oscuro, lo mismo en su cola, en su boca portaba una espada algo desgastada debido al uso, con la cual ataco a Enma

-Scootaloo: (soltando lagrimas) ¡TE MATAREEE!-

Scootaloo corrió hacia la pegaso apuntando con la sierra hacia la cabeza de esta

*CLANK*

Con una impresionante rapidez la pegaso bloqueo el ataque con la espada, lo siguiente que hizo fue empujar a Scootaloo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, a esto aprovecho y salto con la espada en vertical para clavársela en el estomago, Scootaloo rápidamente se quito de ahí

*Clank*

La espada se clavo en el frio suelo de metal de la rampa atravesándolo con suma facilidad

-Scootaloo: JA, (sonrisa victoriosa) ¿y ahora que vas a hacer con tu espada clavada ahí?-

-¿?: ¿acaso dije que mi espada se quedo clavada?...-

Scootaloo se quedo en blanco en cuanto vio que su contrincante saco su espada de el suelo de la plataforma con suma facilidad

-¿?: (sonrisa perversa) eres demasiado inocente…-

-Scootaloo: (furiosa) ¡NO SOY INOCENTE!-

Nada más terminar la frase Scootaloo vio como su contrincante desaparecía de la nada y se volvía a aparecer en decimas de segundo en frente de cara levantando la espada para cortarla en dos, pero algo golpea su cara fuertemente alejándola de Scootaloo

-Scootaloo: ¿¡VOLCON!?-

-Volcon: (empuñando su maza) aaaaag, muy mal, ¿disfrutando de la fiesta sin mi?, muy mal (sonrisa picara)-

-Scootaloo: (sonrisa nerviosa) jeje-

-Volcon: no se que rábanos con espárragos pasa aquí pero esa pegaso es la mala, ¿no?-

-Scootaloo: si-

-Volcon: bien, por cierto, ¿Dónde está esa sexy criatura humana?-

-Scootaloo: es un tío…Volcon y…(ojos en blanco) ¡ENMA!-

Scootaloo salto de la rampa asustada mientras Volcon extrañado se encogió de hombros y empuñando su maza de lava cargo contra la pegaso quien ya se había recuperado del golpe y también se dirigía contra el, mientras esos dos peleaban Scootaloo bajo a toda prisa de la rampa justo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Enma, al cual trataban de llegar los guardias robots pero no podían debido a unas manos mágicas azuladas que los golpeaban

-Leonardo: ¡Scootaloo!, menos mal, no sabía cuanto podía aguantar más-

-Scootaloo: (ignorándolo) ¡ENMA!-

-Leonardo: está bien, sus constantes vitales están estables, solo esta inconsciente debido a la fuerte caída-

-Scootaloo: (mas aliviada) menos mal…-

-Silbina: (desde el fondo) ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-

Scootaloo se giro viendo que la yegua estaba a punto de ser atravesada por el aguijón de la maquina, a esto rápidamente emprende el vuelo quitándose de en medio a los guardias que trataban de pararla, al llegar a la maquina miro su sierra y trato de cortar el aguijón pero no se rompía, a ello miro los cilindros que sujetaban a Silbina quien miraba llorando el aguijón que lentamente se dirigía hacia su corazón, Scootaloo con rápidos cortes libero a Silbina justo cuando el aguijón estaba a 2cm de ella

-Silbina: (jadeando) g-gracias, seas quien seas-

-Scootaloo: no hay de que, especie extraña de ser cuadrúpedo que se parece misteriosamente a la mía-

-Silbina: (confusa) ¿perdón?, hablo la dos patas que camina como los humanos-

-Scootaloo: dejémoslo en que nos parecemos y ya-

-Silbina: si mejor-

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra y no pudieron evitar reírse

-Silbina: jajaja, bueno…gracias por salvarme seas lo que seas-

-Scootaloo: (secándose las lagrimas de la risa) jajajjeje, no hay de que, simplemente te salve ya que le importabas a…(mirada triste) Enma-

-Silbina: (tono emocionado) ¡es verdad, Enma vino también!, ¿¡donde esta!?-

Scootaloo señalo al cuerpo que yacía abajo

-Silbina: (extrañada) ¿ese lobo?-

-Scootaloo: aunque no lo creas…es el…(mirada triste)-

-Silbina: ¿Cómo pudo…? Bueno olvídalo, es Enma todo lo extraño se hace realidad con el-

-Scootaloo: si, jeje-

-Silbina: volviendo a lo serio, hay que salvar a los otros prisioneros-

-Scootaloo: (mirada decidida) de acuerdo, ¿Dónde están?-

Silbina señalo con la cabeza a una enorme trampilla que se encontraba justo al lado del cuerpo de Enma

-Scootaloo: pues vamos a por ellos-

-Silbina: una cosa, ¿Enma está herido?-

-Scootaloo: si, pero no es grave, (en su mente) *gracias por celestia*, simplemente esta inconsciente-

-Silbina: menos mal…(expresión preocupada)-

-Scootaloo: (en su mente) *¡A ESTA PERRA LE GUSTA ENMAAAA!*-

-Silbina: venga vamos a salvar al resto de prisioneros-

-Scootaloo: (sonrisa extrañamente alegre) claro, (en su mente) *TE MATARE PERRAAA*-

Scootaloo tomo a Silbina y rápidamente la bajo de la rampa hacia la trampilla, Scootaloo trato de abrirla pero no podía

-Scootaloo: vaya…no puedo-

-Silbina: (mirada picara) no puedes ya que tiene candado-

-Scootaloo: (mirando el candado)…ah…-

-Silbina: jiji, venga busquemos la llave-

-Enma: (reincorporándose) buuuf…¿Qué me paso?, tuve un sueño alocado, es…-

*DONK*

-Enma: nagageigioiiioio…gli…-

Enma al levantarse no se fijo en la lucha entre Volcon y la pegaso y esta paso por su lado y también paso, aunque mas bien a su cara, la maza de Volcon que le dio de lleno

-Volcon: ups, lo siento-

-Enma: gligligligli-

-Leonardo: (gota anime)…si que tiene mala suerte…-

Volcon galopaba a la caza de la pegaso quien esquivaba los ataques de Volcon desde el aire

-¿?: ¡puede hacerlo mejor!-

-Volcon: (mirada enrabietada) ¡BAJA DE AHÍ TU VERAS EL TRANCAZO QUE TE VIA A DAR!-

-Pegaso: neh, aquí arriba estoy cómoda-

-Volcon: GRRRR…¿…?-

Volcon se fijo que la pegaso estaba justo debajo de un tubo de gas, a eso sonrió fríamente y lanzó su maza hacia el tubo que le dio de lleno

-¿?: JAJAJAJA, ¡vaya puntería mas mala tienes, centauro!-

-Volcon: no quería darte a ti-

La pegaso paro de reírse al momento y miro detrás suya y lo que vio fue un tubo de gas a punto de darle en su cara

-¿?:…mierda…-

*CONK*

La pegaso recibió de lleno el golpe cayendo hacia Volcon quien la recogió en sus brazos

-Volcon: jaque…mate-

-¿?:…-

La pegaso se puso totalmente roja y no solo por el golpe que recibió

-¿?: vale…has ganado…suéltame-

-Volcon: no soy tonto, ¿sabes?-

-¿?: ¿entonces me vas a tener así todo el rato?-

-Volcon: (nervioso) eeeeh…-

-¿?: (ruborizada) al menos dejame en el suelo…-

-Volcon: (ruborizado) si…perdón-

Volcon la dejo con cuidado en el suelo

-¿?: JA, los hombres sois fáciles de engañar-

-Volcon: ¿Qué?-

*DONK*

-Volcon: *ough*…-

La pegaso le dio una fuerte coz a Volcon en su cara dejándolo inconsciente por un largo rato

-¿?: je…(mirándolo ruborizada)…idiota…-

Mientras Scootaloo y Silbina trataban de abrir la trampilla sin éxito mientras Enma, ya consciente, peleaba con la ayuda de Leonardo contra los guardias que trataban de llegar a ellos

-Enma: (arrancandole la pata a un robot) ¡DAOG JIJA!-

-Scootaloo: ¿Qué has dicho?-

-Silbina: Enma, no hables con la boca llena-

-Enma: (Quitándose la pata de la boca) ¡QUE OS DEIS PRISA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-

-Scootaloo: eso intentamos-

-Silbina: pero no podemos quitar el candado-

-Enma: ¡ARG, DEJADME!-

Enma se acerco a la trampilla y con sus fauces mordió el candado

*CLANK* *tintinrintintin* 

-Enma: (con la lagrimita en sus ojos) *AING*-

-Scootaloo: (facepalm) ¿en que universo pensaste que eso funcionaria?-

-Enma: (aun con la lagrimita) *AING*-

-Silbina: eh…chicos…-

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al ver que la pegaso y sus guardias los habían rodeado

-¿?: bueno, jaque mate-

-Volcon: (a duras penas) e-esa…es mi frase…gli-

-¿?: ¡abrid la trampilla!-

Nada mas abrir la trampilla agarraron a los 4 y los tiraron dentro

-Scootaloo: ¡AY!-

-Silbina: ¡KYAAAAA!-

-Volcon: (siendo lanzado)…-

-Enma: (desde el fondo) ¡eh, no,no,no!, tengo derechos ¿¡sabéis!?, ¡llamare a mi abogado, exigo un trato digno de mi persona!-

*DONK*

-Enma: (siendo lanzado dentro con un chichón en la cabeza) gligligligligli-

Enma nada mas caer al suelo perdió su forma de lobo, volviendo a su forma normal…¡la de hombre!

-Scootaloo: (reincorporándose dolorida) *aig*, ¿estas bien?-

-Silbina: (frotándose los cuartos traseros) si…*ay*-

-Volcon: (boca abajo en el suelo)…-

-Enma: (atontado) ji togo orrego jujuju-

-Scootaloo: vaya, Enma volvió a la normalidad-

-Leonardo: si al parecer el hechizo ya se acabo-

-¿?: ¿Enma?-

-Enma: (volviendo en si) esa voz, ¿AppleJack?-

Enma vio con pena a una AppleJack totalmente apaleada y con un ojo morado

-Enma: dios mío…¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-AppleJack: nada de otro mundo…castigo por negarme a obedecer a esa arpía…-

-Enma: (apenado) vaya…-

-AppleJack: si lo se, me veo mal no hace falta que lo digas-

-Enma: neh, aun así tu belleza sigue presente-

-AppleJack: (impresionada por el comentario) vaya…gracias-

-Enma: (frotándose la cabeza nerviosamente) jeje, nada, ¿eres la única aquí?-

-AppleJack: no, hay mas conmigo-

-¿?: hola, Enma-

Enma se apeno aun mas al ver a Twilight acercarse con una pata herida y con un extraño objeto en su cuerno

-Enma: joder…Twilight-

-Twilight: (sonriendo) me alegra verte-

-Enma: dios…lo siento chicas-

-Twilight: (extrañada) ¿por?-

-Enma: por no poder evitar esto…-

-AppleJack: venga, terroncito de azúcar, nada de esto es culpa tuya, además ya nos vamos acostumbrando a las palizas-

-Enma: AppleJack…-

-¿?: ¡ENMA!-

Otra voz conocida sonó al fondo de la sala, Enma no pudo saber exactamente quien era pero le sonó a que era AppleBoom

-Enma: ¿AppleBoom?...¡…!-

Enma se horrorizo al ver a AppleBoom…arrastrándose por el suelo con sus patas delanteras…sin…patas traseras…-

-Enma: (al borde del colapso) ¡¿QUE TE HAN HECHO?!-

-AppleBoom: (sonriendo) ¡me alegro mucho de que estés aquí!-

AppleBoom intento acercarse a Enma pero estaba cansada y cayó al suelo rendida

Enma corrió hacia AppleBoom tomándola en sus brazos

-AppleBoom: *cof* *cof*, me alegro mucho de verte…-

-Enma: (expresión horrorizada) ¿p-pero que te han hecho?-

-AppleBoom: me extirparon las p-patas, por…negarme…a limpiar los restos de m-mis amigas…-

-Enma: (temblando) ¿t-tus amigas?-

-AppleBoom: (apunto de llorar) si…Scootaloo y SwettieBelle…-

-Scootaloo (furry): (llevándose las manos a la boca) por Celestia…-

-Silbina: (mirada triste)…-

-Twilight y AppleJack: (mirando hacia otro lado)…-

-Enma: (mirada perdida)…-

Enma abrazo a AppleBoom, ella se limito a llorar en sus brazos…mientras los demás los miraban apartados…

-¿?: ¡que me lo triagan!-

La trampilla se abrió y entraron dos guardias robots quienes agarraron a Enma sin importar que tuviera en sus brazos a AppleBoom

-Enma: ¡dejadme!-

-AppleBoom: (asustada) ¡no, por favor!-

-Enma: ¡Scoot tómala!-

Enma lanzo a AppleBoom hacia Scootaloo quien con sus brazos la atrapo con cuidado

-Scootaloo: ¡ENMA!-

-Enma: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES ESTARE BIEN, CUIDA A LOS DEMAS!-

-Twilight: Enma…-

-AppleJack:…-

-AppleBoom:…gracias…Enma…-

Enma salió empujado por los guardias cayendo de rodillas cerca de una figura…Enma miro hacia arriba y…

-Enma: (mirada llena de odio)…sabía que tu eras la responsable de esto…-

YYYYYYYYYYY AQUÍ SE ACABO

Rainbow Dash: (sujetando la puerta) ¡rapido Fil, están aquí con antorchas y hachas!-

-Filplade: (tomando un megáfono) ¡SEGUIDORES DE FILPLADE, TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA VOSOTROS!-

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron al momento

-Rainbow Dash: (aliviada) menos mal…-

-Lector: ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa?-

Digamos que estoy creando un JUEGO, si habéis leído bien un juego…no…no hace falta que te limpies con jabón los ojos…ni que te pellizques…no es un sueño…¡ESO TAMPOCO!, bueno a ver no te emociones, no es un juego de consola de última generación con graficazos ni nada por el estilo, ni de PC…no tampoco una visual novel…¡DEJAD QUE OS LO EXPLIQUE!

EJEM es un juego tipo "Text adventure" ¿Qué es eso? Bueno básicamente y para que lo entendáis mejor es del mismo estilo que mis caps de fanfiction ¡PERO!, vosotros encarnareis al protagonista, tomando vuestras propias decisiones, decidiendo vuestro destino, etc, y también vuestro amor de la vidahahdjahjd, tengo varios proyectos en mente, uno de ellos sobre cierto fic que OS ENCANTO pero hay que esperar para ese, estoy aun en proceso con el primer "Text adventure" así que tardare un tiempo, días, semanas o meses, hasta terminarlo pero no será como el típico como si fuera un visual novel pero en texto, NOOOOOO, será un juego profundo, donde os llevareis más de una sorpresa e incluso puede que algún UUUUUM YEAAAAH, bueno tampoco me tengo que emocionar no será un trabajo de última generación pero intentare hacerlo el mejor de todos los mejores, palabra de honor, bueno esa era la sorpresa jeje…

-Rainbow Dash: (mirándote a ti) no te preocupes…aun hay armas en venta-

-Filplade: (gota anime)…-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAP, SIENTO DE VERDAD LA DEMORA DE EL IDIOTA DE MI COMPAÑERO PERO ES QUE EL ES ASI, no tiene remedio…no os preocupéis esta vez le apuntare con una escopeta para que no tarde tanto en el siguiente cap, (corriendo la corredera del arma), pero el lo hará pronto, ¿verdad, Fil?-

-Filplade: (en su mesa escribiendo) ¡ESTOY EN ELLO!-

-Rainbow Dash: (guiñando el ojo) ¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, VOLVEREMOS PRONTO!-

-Filplade: ¡no olvidéis, si teneis alguna pregunta sobre el fic o cualquier cosa, solo teneis que dejarme un mensaje o acudir a la caja e comentarios, ¡la que prefiráis!-

-Rainbow Dash y Filplade: (a la vez) ¡POR AHORA NOS DESPEDIMOS Y CON UN FUERTE BESAZOOO, CHAOOOO IAAAAAOOOO!-


	8. Chapter 8

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 8: ¡Libertad! y…jejeje

Se ve a Filplade tumbado tranquilamente en una hamaca al lado de la piscina tomándose un refresco de Cola Loca, a ello se toma un sorbo y suspira tranquilo

-Filplade: (cerrando los ojos) mmmm-

 ***Crecrak***

De repente se escucha un sonido de un sistema metálico muy familiar, abre sus ojos y se encuentra su pico metido en el cañón de una escopeta

-Filplade: (gota anime) hola Rainbow…-

-Rainbow Dash: (sonrisa sospechosa) ¿que tal estas?-

-Filplade: (gota anime) bien…-

-Rainbow Dash: (con la misma sonrisa) ¿subiste el capitulo?-

-Filplade:…-

Ante el silencio de Fil Rainbow empieza a tocar suavemente el gatillo

-Filplade: (mas gotas anime) ¡esta casi!-

Rainbow solo amplio su sonrisa…

-Filplade:…mierda…-

Filplade rápidamente desaparece dejando tras de si humo y llamas hacia el interior de la casa, a eso Rainbow baja el arma y suelta un suspiro para luego también entrar a la casa, sube las escaleras y entra al despacho de Filplade, quien está sentado escribiendo como un loco

-Rainbow Dash: (mirada picara) con que…"casi"-

-Filplade: (gota anime)…jejeje...-

-Rainbow Dash: tengo que cumplir lo que prometí, (apuntándole con la escopeta)-

-Filplade: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡n-no, e-espera!-

 ***BROUUUM***

Se ve a Filplade calcinado y con dos X en sus ojos, Rainbow mira su arma y se extraña ya que ella no había disparado, miró detrás suya y se encuentra un RPG tirado en el suelo sin munición y con una carta a su lado, la toma y empieza a leer

"Gracias por el RPG quería usarlo pero Fil se salvo en el anterior capitulo y no pude evitar escuchar que aun no subió el capitulo así que hice mi aparición y escribí esta carta en decimas de segundos, soy increíble lo sé :3, saludos a Fil"

-Filplade: (tosiendo humo) *cof* tengo una ligera idea de quien ha sido…, no le vuelvas a vender ningún arma…*cof*-

A eso Fil se queda con una pokerface al ver como Rainbow mete en un paquete de correos un lanzagranadas y una minigun a nombre de nuestro amigo

-Filplade: (pokerface) ¿en serio…?-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué?, son negocios, además ya me dio un cheque con 200.000 $ por las dos armas, no tengo culpa que tardes tanto en los capítulos, además que debemos mantener la empresa de una u otra forma-

-Filplade: ¡pero para mantenernos no es necesario vender armas para que luego me tiren un pepitazo en la narices!-

-Rainbow Dash: pues empieza a escribir u otro vendrá a perdigonearte con un trabuco o yo que se-

-Filplade:…(poniéndose en las silla a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana)-

A eso entra un sujeto por la ventana con una M16 apuntando a Fil

-Filplade:…¿y ahora qué?...-

-Lector: quería hacerte una pregunta-

-Filplade: ¿y por qué me apuntas con ese arma?-

-Lector: para asegurarme de que no escapes-

-Filplade: como me conocen…-

-Lector: ¿Dónde estás haciendo ese juego?-

-Filplade:…no puedo decírtelo…-

-Lector: ¿Por qué?-

-Filplade: si veis de donde es el juego que estoy haciendo se perderá la sorpresa-

-Lector: (pokerface) ya se perdió cuando nos dijiste que era un juego…-

-Raimbow Dash: (desde el fondo) ahí te ha arrinconado-

-Filplade:…¡vale!, te dejare el enlace y la explicación de la pagina en el capítulo que lo subiré hoy ¡Y NO ME ATRASARE MAS!-

-Lector: más te vale-

El lector se retiro por donde entro haciendo la señal de "te veo"

-Filplade: bueno…¡vamos allá!-

EEEEEEYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORCICOS vuelvo raudo y veloz…

-Rainbow Dash: (tono sarcástico) si…más rápido que un F1…-

-Filplade: (gota anime) estoy haciendo la presentación-

*ejem* vuelvo raudo y veloz para maravillaros con otro cap que os pondrá los pelos de punta Y MUCHO MAS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS Y CON UN ENORME ABRAZO NOS VEMOS AL FINAL DE CAP

-Rainbow Dash: a no ser que hagas sus típicas intervenciones en medio del cap-

-Filplade:…te odio…-

-Rainbow Dash: (mirada picara) también te quiero-

Enma abrió lentamente los ojos viendo totalmente borroso…

-Enma: (dolorido)*ag*…mi cabeza…¿Qué paso?-

Enma trato de levantarse pero no pudo ya que al parecer tenía sus extremidades sujetas…

-Enma: ¿a qué coño estoy sujeto?-

Enma pudo por fin volver a ver con claridad que se encontraba en una sala cubica totalmente blanca y el estaba tumbada sobre una mesa típica de la de operaciones del hospital y pudo ver que sus extremidades en efecto estaban sujetas por unas abrazaderas de metal, forcejeo tratando de liberarse en vano…pero recordó algo de lo cual se alegraba de tenerlo junto a el

-Enma: Leonardo-

-Leonardo:…-

-Enma: ¡Leonardo!-

-Leonardo:…-

Leonardo no respondía…el típico brillo azulado del brazalete donde vivía Leonardo ya no brillaba con la tonalidad azulada…estaba como sin vida…

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Leonardo?...¡no es momento para dormirse idiota!-

Enma trato de llamar la atención de Leonardo en vano…, por lo que al ver que su amigo no estaba "disponible" miro hacia varios lados de la extraña habitación…y al mirar hacia delante pudo ver que le habían quitado la ropa y que tenia puesto lo que parecía ser como una bata que solo le tapaba medio cuerpo hacia abajo.

-Enma: je…así se deben de sentir los aborígenes con los taparrabos-

De la nada empezó a escuchar voces y pudo ver que una compuerta se abría verticalmente dejando ver a dos sujetos, uno con una máscara y otro con una sierra, Enma al ver la sierra se espero lo peor y trago saliva

-¿?: ¡vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, la mascota de la jefa!-

-¿?: ¡SI SE VE MUY APETITOSA, DE SEGURO SABE BIEN ¿¡A QUE SI!?, TENGO GANAS DE RAJARLE Y VER SUS ORGANOS, Y HACER CUPCAKES CON ELLOS! (relamiéndose los labios)-

-¿?: mejor relajas puta loca, sabes que si le haces algo al humano la jefa te matara-

-¿?: neeeeg…no sabéis divertiros…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿cupcakes?...mmm…tú la de la sierra-

-¿?: (curiosa) ¿Qué quieres?-

-Enma: ¿te llamas Pinkamena?-

Enma confirmo sus sospechas cuando la yegua se quito la máscara rebelando un rostro de pelaje y pelo totalmente rosa pero con una tonalidad oscura

-Pinkamena: (sonrisa de loca) JIJIJIJI, ¡si, esa soy yo!, ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? (torciendo la cabeza en forma de pregunta?-

-Enma: (nervioso) escuche de ti…-

-Pinkamena: (interesada) ouuuh, ¿y qué cosas escuchaste de mi?-

Enma se puso más nervioso por la pregunta porque sabía que siendo Pinkamena si no la convencía podrían sospechar de él…

-Enma: mmm…(sudando frio)…escuche historias sobre ti…-

-Pinkamena: (extrañada) que raro…que yo sepa no he escuchado ninguna historia sobre mi…solo hechos sobre mi maestría culinaria JIJIJIJIJI-

-¿?: déjale loca, recuerda para que vinimos aquí-

-Pinkamena: ¡ouh, cierto!, bueno amigo rapado hoy te salvaras ya que la jefa quiere verte-

-Enma:…no puedo moverme…-

-Pinkamena: JIJIJI, tontito, ¿pensabas que te soltaríamos?, nonononononono, la mesa donde estas se puede mover, tu seguirás ahí atrapado, maravilloso, ¿a que si?-

-Enma: (en su mente) "mierda…", e si…maravilloso…jeje…-

Pinkamena y el otro sujeto, que aun seguía teniendo la máscara, se acercaron a Enma y desplegaron unas ruedas que al parecer tenia la mesa…, a eso lo sacaron de la sala y le llevaron por un pasillo por el cual Enma pudo ver varias celdas…en las cuales había distintos tipos de pobres ponys con miradas vacías…al pasar por una alguien le llamo

-¿?: ¿¡ENMA!?-

Enma giro su cabeza y pudo ver a…

-Enma: ¡RARITY!-

-Rarity: oh querido, que alegría verte…-

*CLANK*

El pony con la máscara golpeo violentamente la reja de la celda de Rarity ocasionando que esta se retirara asustada al fondo…

-¿?: ¡SILENCIO!-

-Enma: ¡EY, NO LE HAGAS ESO!-

-¿?: tienes suerte de tener la protección de la jefa…por mí yo hubiera dejado hace rato que Pinkamena hubiera horneado unos cupcakes con tu nombre…-

-Rarity:…Enma…-

-Enma:…maldito…-

-Pinkamena: oooh, no te asustes, de todas maneras no te veo como un buen ingrediente para mi cocina-

-Enma: (gota anime) no se si alegrarme o sentirme insultado…-

-Pinkamena: debes sentirte orgulloso, solo cocino a aquellos que son un estorbo para la sociedad-

-Enma (en voz baja)…pues podrías empezar por ti…-

-Pinkamena: (sonrisa de psicópata) ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Enma: (miles de gotas anime) ¡nada, nada!-

-Pinkamena: ¡oki doki poqui!-

Despues de ese "paseo" llegaron por fin a lo que parecía ser el despacho de la "jefa", delante suya se encontraban dos enormes puerta de madera con adornos dorados y algún que otro…no apetecible de ver…

El sujeto de la máscara toco la puerta y una voz familiar contesto

-¿?: adelante-

La puerta se abrió y los tres entraron al despacho, el cual era una habitación rectangular con paredes, suelo y techo de madera de color marrón, en las paredes habían cuadros bastantes extraños, desde una pera con ojos a un centauro con una sonrisa macabra… cosa que provoco un escalofrío a Enma al verlo, en el techo colgaba una enorme lámpara dorada de velas, (la típica de los salones de baile…si esa que como se caiga encima de ti te descuarajinga el cuerpote :3), y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por una preciosa alfombra que cubría toda la habitación, de color rojizo y bordados dorados y en el medio de la habitación estaba una mesa de madera de roble bastante grande con varios libros y ordenadores encima de esta y en la silla, (la cual estaba de espaldas), sencillamente una de gran respaldo y al parecer de cuero de color negro

Al acercarse a la mesa la silla se fue dando la vuelta mostrando que quien estaba sentada en ella…era…ERA…

…

…

¿¡NADIE!?-

-¿?: (extrañado) mmm…¿jefa?-

-¿?: ¡ojo ahí abajo!-

De la nada una estela de arcoíris salió de a saber dónde y los rodeo hasta que se detuvo justo delante suya…dejando ver a

-Enma: (mirada de asco) Rainbow…-

*-Rainbow Dash: ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!-

-Filplade: (extrañado) ¿Qué?-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿¡me has puesto de la jefa mala!?-

-Filplade: eeeh…si…-

-Rainbow Dash: (molesta) ¿y eso porque?-

-Filplade: porque…es la Rainbow factory…y…eso…-

-Rainbow Dash: (-_-)…cuando acabes el capitulo tu y yo hablaremos…-

-Filplade: (gota anime)…todo el mundo quiere pegarme hoy…*glup*-

Eh…EJEM…continuemos*

-Rainbow Dash: ¡hola Enma!, chicos podéis retiraros-

Pinkamena y el sujeto hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho

-Enma: ¿Qué quieres?-

-Rainbow Dash: ooooh, venga no me mires así, sabes que tenía que hacerlo-

-Enma: no te miro con asco porque me golpearas y me dejaras inconsciente…es por algo mucho más grave-

-Rainbow Dash: *arg*, ¡ni se te ocurra sacarme el tema de nuevo!-

-Enma: Rainbow…esta no eres tú-

-Rainbow Dash: blablablabla…-

-Enma:…bueno…¿a que me traístes?-

-Rainbow Dash: bueno, eres mi mascota…y necesito divertirme…-

-Enma: ¿¡QUE!?-

Enma empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras Rainbow pasaba su casco por el pecho de Enma, (el cual aunque no tenía mucha musculatura se notaba que estaba bien formado).

-Rainbow Dash: (haciendo círculos con su casco) necesito…divertirme…-

Enma no podía evitar sacar algunos pequeños jadeos…al ver que Rainbow se acercaba con una mirada seductora, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por esa situación

-Enma: Rainbow…*jadeo*…no hagas nada de *jadeo*…lo que puedas arrepentirte-

-Rainbow Dash: no me voy a arrepentir en nada…por fin te recupere…y nada evitara que estemos juntos-

-Enma: *jadeo* ¡¿Qué?!,*Plop* ¡MMM!-

Enma no pudo hablar debido a que Rainbow le tapo la boca con su casco

-Rainbow Dash: shhhh (mirada seductora) simplemente…disfruta-

Rainbow empezó a bajar su casco hasta alcanzar el miembro de Enma a lo que este se sentía "apresado" ya que en el momento del "contacto" el instinto de Enma despertó, disparándose sus hormonas…

-Enma: (mirada picara)…pensé que eras mas reservada…-

-Rainbow Dash: hay cosas que no sabes de mi…Enma-

Rainbow sangro por la nariz al notar un enorme bulto en la "media bata" que tenia Enma

-Rainbow Dash: (mirada coqueta) haber como de bueno es el miembro de un humano, jijiji-

-Enma: (en su mente) "mierda…no puedo hacer…esto, ¡pero mi cuerpo me obliga!...Leonardo…¡por Dios despierta!"-

Enma se apeno al ver que su miembro estaba despierto y que Rainbow se aproximaba cada vez hacia el

-Enma: (en su mente) "no puedo hacerlo con una yegua…¡es zoofilia joder!...aunque…dicen que la lengua de una…¿¡pero qué digo!?...¡LEONARDO!"-

-Leonardo: (bostezando) *waaaa*…¿mmmm?...¡…!-

-Enma: (en su mente) "¡por fin despertaste!-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) es dejarle unos minutos y ya se está tirando a otra…es usted un sádico del sexo…amo-

-Enma: (en su mente) "¡QUE NO SOY YO, QUE LA TIA ME ESTA OBLIGANDO!"-

Enma vio como Rainbow empezaba a lamer *ejem* ya sabéis, el palitroque a lo que Enma no podía evitar soltar jadeos continuos

-Enma: ·*jadeo* R-Rainbow *jadeo* para-a-

-Rainbow Dash: (sonrisa picara) solo déjate llevar-

-Enma: (en su mente) "¡LEONARDO, DETEN ESTO!"-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente)…no tiene remedio…sabe que si Scootaloo le pilla le matara, ¿verdad?-

Enma se arqueo cuando Rainbow se metió su…jum…ejem…hasta el fondo de lo hondo

-Enma: (sudando) "¡LEONARDO!"-

-Leonardo: "ya voy…"-

Rainbow se extraño al ver un destello azul del brazalete de Enma, (resulta curioso que le quitaran la ropa pero no el brazalete…por suerte para Enma), del brazalete salieron dos brazos mágicos que agarraron a Rainbow y la estrellaron contra el piso dejándola noqueada

-Rainbow Dash: (atontada) gligligli…-

-Enma: (calmándose):..g-gracías…-

-Leonardo: (tono pícaro) no diga que no lo estaba disfrutando, amo-

-Enma: ¡CALLATE!...y ahora sácame de aquí-

Leonardo suspiro vagamente y con sus brazos destrozo las abrazaderas de metal liberando a Enma

-Enma: (estirándose) aaaah, mucho mejor-

Enma miro con pena a la pegaso que estuvo a punto de violarlo…

-Enma: a saber cómo me conocía...-

-Leonardo: (cayendo en la cuenta) la verdad es que resulta curioso…porque todos los seres de estos sitios y dimensiones le conocen siempre…¿resulta que un "tu" de estas dimensiones ya existía aquí y usted los encarna?-

Con lo que dijo Leonardo hizo que Enma se llevara la mano a la boca de forma pensativa

-Enma: no lo sé, pero mejor salir de aquí antes de que está loca despierte-

-Leonardo: vaya donde vaya…siempre hay quienes quieren violarle…-

-Enma: no tengo la culpa de ser tan sexy para ellas…-

Leonardo soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo que provoco que Enma le diera un coscorrón al brazalete

-Leonardo: *Ay* jejeje…, bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Enma: rescatar a todos los prisioneros y acabar con esta fábrica-

-Leonardo: será un macaco salido pero por lo menos en el fondo es un humano de corazón noble, amo-

-Enma: (furioso) ¡QUE NO SOY UN MONO!-

-Leonardo: jajaja, era una broma, amo-

-Enma: como sea…, concédeme un deseo-

-Leonardo: mientras sea desde un sentimiento puro y noble, el que quiera-

-Enma: quiero transformarme en algo que me permita rescatarlos a todos, ¡y que no sea nada afeminado!-

-Leonardo: jeje, no se preocupe, ya tengo la energía al máximo así que no ocurrirá nada-

Enma solo solto un suspiro y le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza

-Leonardo: confíe en mí…-

Enma simplemente se encogió de hombros y puso una cara de "venga…dale" a lo que Leonardo invoco un hechizo que tras el destello azulado de siempre, se pudo ver a Enma…Enma…¿…?

-Leonardo: (gota anime) ups…-

-Enma: (pokerface)…-

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Si…el idiota de Leonardo había vuelto a equivocarse transformando a Enma esta vez en…un mosquito…mirando el lado bueno seguía conservando…su belleza

-Enma: (aleteando)…Leonardo, te juro que cuando todo esto acabe…te matare…-

-Leonardo: bueno mire el lado positivo-

-Enma: ¿Cuál?-

-Leonardo: ahora es más guapo que antes-

…

*DONK PAF POF*

-Leonardo: (con los ojos dando vueltas) mereció la pena jujuju-

Leonardo en su atontamiento anulo el efecto del hechizo devolviendo a Enma a la normalidad, este al volver a la normalidad cayó al suelo y se reincorporo, Enma salió del despacho de esa loca sexual para encaminarse hacia la sala donde antes se encontró las celdas, giro en la esquina y ya estaba en la sala pero…se escondió tras la pared al ver que en una de las celdas cierta pegaso que antes le asesto un golpe mortal hablaba con uno de los presos

-¿?: te sacare de aquí…te lo prometo…pero todavía es demasiado pronto-

-¿?: (sollozando) por favor, hermanita…ya no aguanto más…tuve que ver como mataron a mami…*snif*-

-¿?: (acariciándola con su casco) tranquila, ahora está en un lugar mejor…-

Tras decir eso la pegaso se giro dando la espalda a la potrilla de la celda, Enma pudo ver que la pegaso intentaba contener las lágrimas

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) "al parecer esa de ahí es su hermana y, ¿esta intentando sacarla de aquí?"-

-Enma: (pensativo) no entiendo…-

-Leonardo: (extrañado) ¿Qué no entiende?, simplemente es su h…-

-Enma: (mirando una revista) ¿Cómo que esta tía esta cualificada en ingeniería química cuando podría haber cursado medicina-

Se formo una gota anime en Leonardo al ver que Enma había tomado una revista del montón que había en un carrito al lado suya…a eso se nota la vena en su cabeza y invoca uno de sus brazos mágicos para darle un zape a Enma

*Plaf*

-Enma: ¡AY!-

Rápidamente Leonardo tapo la boca de Enma

-Enma: (mirada asesina)…-

-Leonardo: (miles de gota anime)…y mira que le di flojo…-

Enma se quito la mano de su boca y miro de forma amenazadora a Leonardo

-Leonardo: (ignorando la mirada) amo, asómese por si acaso-

Enma se asomo a mala gana y se encontró de cara con la pegaso quien había escuchado el quejido y se había acercado silenciosamente

-¿?: ¡el humano!-

-Enma: ¡LA PEGASO!-

-Leonardo:…mira que es mala suerte…-

-¿?: (desenfundado su espada) ¡se supone que tendrías que estar preso!-

-Enma: (mirada cansada) ¡oooooh por dios, deja ya de actuar!-

-¿?: (extrañada) ¿Qué?-

-Enma: escuche la conversación…-

A eso la cara de la pegaso cambió a una de total sorpresa y rápidamente le embistió tirándolo al suelo, quedándose encima de el

-Enma: (dolorido) *auch*-

-¿?: (mirada inexpresiva) ¿Cuánto escuchaste?-

-Enma: ¿mmm?-

-¿?: ¿Qué cuanto escuchaste?-

-Enma: lo suficiente-

-¿?:…-

-Enma: mira, antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que también quiero sacar a todos de aquí y creo que podemos trabajar juntos, tu quieres sacar a tu hermana y yo a mis amigos y al resto de presos, si colaboramos los dos salimos ganando, tu tendrás a tu hermana y yo a los demás-

-¿?: (pensativa)…-

La pegaso puso su casco en su mentón de forma pensativa y miro a Enma quién tenia su mirada en sus ojos

-¿?: de acuerdo…pero con una condición-

-Enma: soy todo oídos-

-¿?: que permanezcas en las sombras-

-Enma: ts mujer…no hace falta que lo digas…obviamente no voy a estar danzando por hoy como un paseo de los domingos-

-¿?: pues hace nada no es que hubieses sido tan sutil-

-Enma: (pokerface) neeeh no vale me pillaste por sorpresa…-

-¿?: si…seguro…tienes que andar con más cuidado llego a ser uno de esos guardias robots y no lo cuentas-

-Enma: por suerte no…oye…tengo una pregunta-

-¿?: ¿Cuál?-

-Enma: bueno varias…primero, ¿te puedes quitar de encima?-

La pegaso su ruborizo de la vergüenza y se aparto dejando que Enma se levantara

-Enma: segundo, ¿Por qué nos atacaste antes?, si buscas la oportunidad para sacar a tu hermana…¿Por qué impediste que sacáramos a los prisioneros?-

-¿?: bueno en cuanto a eso, (rascándose la nuca arrepentida) lo siento, pero no puedo levantar sospechas y tenía que seguir actuando con "naturalidad"-

-Enma: (cruzado de brazos) aun me duele la herida…-

-¿?: ps…débil-

-Enma: ¡oye!-

-¿? (2): mmm…,¿hermana?-

La pegaso y Enma se voltearon y se formaron gotas animes en sus cabezas al notar que seguían en la sala de celdas y que los presos los miraban de forma picara y otros de forma seria…

-pony preso: yyyyy…¿Cuándo nos sacareis?-

-Enma: todo a su debido tiempo-

-Unicornio preso: esa es la cosa…llevamos demasiado tiempo amigo…demasiado tiempo viendo como se llevan a nuestros seres queridos y como nos torturan-

-Enma: bueno…si lo sé…pero tranquilos esos tiempos de sufrimiento ya se acabaran, tan pronto como mi amiga y yo…-

-¿?: (sorprendida) ¿¡amiga!?, ¡pero si apenas nos conocemos!-

-Enma: (gota anime)…"compañera"…ejecutemos el plan, por ahora necesito que sigáis actuando normal y veréis como en nada ya estaréis fuera-

Los presos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron con la cabeza volviendo a sus sitios…vaya que fácil…

-¿?: ¡Enma!-

Cierta voz familiar sonó justo detrás de Enma, este se volteo y se alegro al ver a Rarity y se alivio al ver que estaba intacta a diferencia del resto de presos del lugar quienes tenían marcas de golpes y cortes…

-Enma: ¡Rarity!-

Enma se acerco al barrote para ver mejor a Rarity pero…

*DONK*

-Enma: (en el suelo con un chichón) nagagegiooo-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la unicornio blanca quién con su magia blandía una sartén, (a saber de dónde vino), con la cual le pego un sartenazo a Enma…

-¿?: ¿Por qué?-

-Rarity: no lo se…(rascándose la nunca) sentí el impulso de hacerlo-

-Leonardo: (en su mente) "yo creo que si se porque jeje"-

-Enma: (aun atontado) la´vaquita´vuelan po e ielo achul chu chu jujuju-

-¿?: (facepalm) ¿y ahora que hago con el?, de seguro se tirara un rato soltando tonterías por el golpe…-

-Rarity: (sonrisa avergonzada) lo siento-

-¿? (2): hermana…mejor que te vayas ya...vienen guardias-

La pegaso se noto nerviosa y rápidamente miro a todos lados y se fijo en una trampilla en el suelo de la sala la cual tenía un cartelito que ponía *depósito de cadáveres*

-¿?: (en su mente) mejor que nada-

Tomo a Enma del pie y lo lanzo

-Enma: (aun atontado) wiiiii-

La pegaso se tiro y justo se cerró la trampilla

*mientras en la mente de Enma*

Enma se encontraba flotando en la nada, todo estaba oscuro y tan silencioso que se sentía relajado, como si todos los problemas se hubieran ido

-Enma: (con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados) mmmm-

-¿?: no creo que sea momento para relajarse, Enma-

Una voz femenina, nuevamente conocida sonó al lado de Enma, este se giro sobre si mismo y al darse la vuelta…¡…! Se encontraba besando en los labios a cierta alicornio de la noche que se ruborizo al momento por lo que paso

-Enma: ¡…!-

-Luna: (100% roja)…-

-Enma: (separándose) ¡PRINCESA!-

Luna tenia la vista clavada al frente y con una gran rubor en su morro

-Enma: (juntando las manos) ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, FUE SIN QUERER!-

Luna parpadeo varias veces y volvió en si y vio aun con la misma expresión en su cara al humano sumamente arrepentido

-Luna: (mirando hacia otro lado aun sonrojada) n-no te preocupes…fue un accidente-

-Enma: de verdad que lo siento, majestad-

-Luna: (más relajada) no pasa nada-

-Enma: un segundo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Luna: te desmayaste y aproveche para meterme en tu cabeza-

-Enma: ah si…cierto…ahora que recuerdo tu podías meterte en los sueños de otros…,(mirada picara) cotilla-

-Luna: (sonrojada) ¡oye, solo me meto por velar que mis queridos ponys no tengan pesadillas, no a cotillear!, (mirando hacia otro lado y en bajo) aunque a veces me aburro…y no puedo evitarlo…-

-Enma: (mirada picara) te escuche-

Enma se acerco a Luna cosa que la puso nerviosa

-Luna: (tratando de cambiar de tema) b-bueno como te iba diciendo me metí en tu mente ya que había pasado rato desde que no dormías-

-Enma: (pensando sarcásticamente) como si hubiera tenido tiempo para dormir-

-Luna: soy consciente de ello-

Enma se echó para atrás con los brazos en alto y con la cara de sorpresa

-Enma: ¿¡como supiste lo que pensaba!?-

-Luna: (mirada de "¿really?") estamos en tu mente…,¿recuerdas?, tus pensamientos suenan a eco-

-Enma: ah…-

*puta putaaaa putaaaaaaa*

A eso Enma como idiota que es, pensó eso y sonó… como no… a eco y con una pokerface escucho el eco…

-Luna:…(preparando el casco)-

-Enma: (sudando frio) ¿es demasiado tarde para una disculpa?, (encogiéndose del miedo)…,¿Luna?-

-Luna: (sonrisa sospechosa)…,¿con que puta?...-

-Enma: ¡EN LA CARA NOOO!-

 ***TROMP CRASH PLAF TRANK***

Enma ahora flotaba con la cara llena de marcas de cascos y de moratones en todo su cuerpo…

-Enma: nota mental…nunca jugar con los sentimientos de una chica…en especial si te puede dar coces…guliguliguliiiiiiiiii…-

-Luna: (mirada cansada) a veces me da la sensación de que tienes paja por cerebro…bueno escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo-

-Enma: (sobándose la cara) ¿y eso porque?-

-Luna: veras, resulta ser que todo esto que estás viviendo es en realidad un sueño y…* **Plop*** ¡MMM!-

Enma puso al momento su mano en el hocico de Luna quien lo miraba molesta

-Enma: no quiero faltarle el respeto Luna, pero resulta que ya sé que estamos en un sueño-

-Luna: (sorprendida) ¿a si?-

-Enma: (sonriendo y bizco) estamos en mi cabeza-

-Luna: (facepalm)…no es eso…genius, digo que esas dimensiones en las que estas resultan ser parte de tu coco o algo extraño, y yo soy la Luna del mundo real, la Equestria real-

-Enma: (pokerface)…-

-Luna: resulta que cuando yo estaba en mi habitación atendiendo cosas importantes…si je…,(leve rubor)-

 **Flashback**

Se ve la puerta que lleva a la habitación de Luna y desde fuera se pueden escuchar sonidos extraños

-Luna: (desde dentro de la habitación) ¡o venga ya, si no lo logro Equestria estará en peligro!-

 ***BIP BOP BIP***

-Luna: (desde dentro de la habitación) ¡si lo logro traeré la paz y seguridad a Equestria!-

Entramos a la habitación y se ve a Luna muy concentrada en algo

-Luna: ¡solo uno más y lo habré logrado a tiempo!-

Se puede ver a Luna con un mando de consola entre sus cascos delanteros jugando en una "PStallion 3" jugando a un juego llamado "Glory of Equestria active RPG"

-Luna: ¡SIIIII!-

Luna celebra levantando los cascos delanteros y con una gran sonrisa

-Luna: (levantándose) ¡soy la mejor!-

Luna empieza a dar brincos de alegría por toda la habitación haciendo pasos de baile bastante monos a eso de repente aparece una extraña bola de luz azulada delante de su hocico

-¿?: ¡Luna!-

-Luna: ¡KYAAAAA!-

Luna se lleva un buen susto perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, se soba la cabeza adolorida para luego mirar con extrañeza la bola de luz parlante, pero la reconoce al momento

-Luna: ¿X?-

-Leonardo: llámeme Leonardo por favor, hay problemas y bien gordos-

-Luna: (extrañada) ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Leonardo: Enma está metido en problemas, W apareció-

-Luna: (sorprendida) ¿¡que!?, ¿¡tan pronto!?-

-Leonardo: si, y al parecer va a usar la maquina-

Luna cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una frustrada, Leonardo observa como la alicornio empieza a dar vueltas nerviosa por la habitación

-Luna: ¡he de avisar a mi hermana cuanto antes y contactar con Enma lo antes posible!-

-Leonardo: es demasiado tarde, Enma en este momento se encuentra en una dimensión paralelo al que él denomina "Furry"-

-Luna: (confundida) ¿Furry?-

-Leonardo: una historia larga…,¡…!-

Luna nota como Leonardo empieza a perder brillo

-Luna: ¿¡que te ocurre!?-

-Leonardo: ¡me estoy quedando sin energía, princesa, tiene que avisar a las demás soberanas y contactar con Enma lo antes posible, intentare protegerle ¡no se preocupe!-

-Luna: no le cuentes el peligro que corre, no queremos que le de un infarto-

-Leonardo: no hace falta, el ya se va dando cuenta de que todos quieren violarlo y además…se ha dado tantos golpes que no sé como aun sigue vivo, jejeje-

-Luna: eso no, lo otro-

-Leonardo: cie…-

Leonardo desapareció al momento dejando a Luna sola en la habitación

-Luna: ¡LEONARDO!, (golpeando el suelo de la frustración) ¡HERMANA!-

Luna salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la sala del trono para avisar de lo ocurrido

 **Fin del flashback**

-Enma: (mirada picara) si…"cosas", jejeje-

-Luna: (leve rubor)…-

Enma acaricio con cariño la mejilla de la alicornio, esta con sorpresa lo miro y se sonrojo al ver una mirada tierna en la cara del humano

-Enma: (sonriendo) los videojuegos son de lo mejor eso está claro, en mi mundo me encantaba jugar a ellos en mis ratos libres-

-Luna: (perdida en la mirada del humano)…si…-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Luna?-

Luna agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y le dio la espalda a Enma para que no viera que ella estaba sonrojada al 100%

-Enma: (aun más confuso) ¿está bien?-

-Luna: (carraspeando) *ejem*, como te iba diciendo, todo lo que estás viviendo, estas dimensiones son cosas paralelas a tu mente, como si tu mente fuera el núcleo de todo-

Luna observo como Enma se había quedado con una cara de "no me entero de un carajo"…

-Luna: (suspiro) si…yo también tarde en captarlo, resulta que están usando tu mente para conectarte a estas dimensiones-

-Enma:…-

-Luna: se aprovechan de tu sueño, de tu mente…,¡de tu cabeza!, ¡NO DE…AAAAAG!-

Luna se llevo los cascos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, Enma se limito a darle palmaditas en la espalda en señal de calma

-Enma: (gota anime) ya ya-

-Luna: (leve rubor) y pensar que hace nada lo tenía claro…,(tapándose la cara con sus cascos)-

-Enma: ¿sabes qué?-

-Luna: (asomando un ojo) ¿Qué?-

-Enma: te ves muy mona cuando te pones así-

-Luna: (sonrojada nivel 1)…-

-Enma: (llevándose una mano al mentón) aunque siempre pensé que eras muy mona incluso sin hacer cosas así-

-Luna: (sonrojada nivel 2)…-

-Enma: (sonrisa bien abierta con los ojos cerrados) siempre me caíste bien, Luna y pensar que por fin puedo pasar el rato contigo me hace muy feliz-

-Luna: (sonrojada nivel 3)…E-Enma…-

-Enma: (aun con la sonrisa) ¿Qué?-

-Luna: (aun sonrojada) ¿D-De verdad…d-disfrutas tanto conmigo?-

-Enma: ¡por supuesto, eres una de mis ponys favoritas en este mundo!-

-Luna: (sonrojada nivel 50) ¿¡f-favoritas!?-

-Enma: (extrañado) si…,¿Qué ocurre?-

-Luna: (sonrojada al máximo echando humo por las orejas)…e-está bien…, si me disculpas enseguida vuelvo-

Enma miro extrañado con Luna con un hechizo se rodeaba de cuatro paredes, formando un cubículo con forma de habitación y tapándolo con un techo todo de nubes oscuras

-Enma: (confundido) ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?, (oliéndose el sobaco) ¿huelo mal?-

-Luna: (en su mente) "¿¡es cierto lo que a dicho!?, ¡pero si apenas nos conocemos!...pero…¿lo ha dicho con esa intención?...(sacudiéndose la cabeza) ¡NO NO NO!, no puede ser eso…¿Quién quería tener algo conmigo?, jejej, todos se asustan de mi…pero…el…no…y dijo que disfrutaba con mi compañía…¡AAAAAAAG, DEJA YA DE COMERTE EL COCO LUNA!, de seguro ni lo habrá hecho con esa intención…si debe ser eso…solamente amigos…solamente…a-amigos"-

Luna se dio pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza y quito las paredes y decidida dio varios pasos hacia Enma quien la miraba extrañado

-Luna: como te iba diciendo todo esto son diferentes dimensiones a través de las cuales puedes entrar a través de tu mente, la cual al parecer guarda un poder extraño-

-Enma: (recordando) de hecho cuando estaba con Spike en la Equestria real eche fuego por los dedos, ¿significa que soy un ser mágico?-

-Luna: curioso, (llevándose su casco al mentón) interesante, eres especial desde luego, pero mejor dejarlo para otro momento, eso si termina esta prueba lo antes posible para despertar cuanto antes, todos en la vida real están preocupadísimos por ti ya que no despiertas-

-Enma: ¿y eso?-

-Luna: resulta que llevas más de 15 horas sin despertar, Spike trato de despertarte pero no pasaba nada, avisó a Twilight y ella a mi hermana-

-Enma: y tú fuiste avisada por Leonardo-

Luna asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-Luna: va siendo hora de que me vaya, por cierto un consejo no hagas que todos se encariñen contigo, que al final si desapareces preocuparas a todos-

Enma se extraño por el comentario de Luna y una vez esta se fue Enma despertó.

Enma abrió los ojos y vio un casco en alto

-Enma: (somnoliento) ¿eh?-

 ***PLAF***

-Enma: ¡AY!

-¿?: ¡por fin!-

Al parecer la pegaso estaba dándole "tortazos" a Enma ya que no despertaba desde hace rato

-Enma: (sobándose la mejilla) ¡eso dolió!-

-¿?: no haberte quedado dormido-

-Enma: (cruzándose de brazos) no tengo culpa de que me arreasen con una sartén…-

-¿?: (rascándose la nuca en señal de arrepentimiento) si jeje-

-Enma: (extrañado) ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿?: en el depósito de cadáveres-

Enma sudo frio y miro sobre lo que estaba sentado y al mirar vio cadáveres de ponys o lo que fueron, miembros por todos lados, vísceras, cabeza y de mas…

-Enma: (escalofríos) a-anda…m-mira…cadáveres…,(desmayándose) *nag*-

-¿?: (facepalm) UUUURG-

*mientras en otro sitio de la fabrica*

Cierta pegaso furry anaranjada se paseaba nerviosa por la enorme sala donde la mayoría de prisioneros se encontraban esperando ser ejecutados

-Twilight: para ser una criatura mitad pony y mitad humana, tienes muy poca paciencia-

-Scootaloo: ¡Enma lleva más de dos horas sin regresar!, ¿¡y si lo han ejecutado!?-

Al decir eso Twilight cambio su expresión a una triste

-Twilight:…b-bueno…no se…-

-Scootaloo: ¡lo ves, ni siquiera lo sabes!...(empezando a lagrimear) s-si le ha pasado algo…nunca me lo perdonare…-

-Volcon: (consolándola) recuerda que esta con ese tal Leonardo, no creo que le pase nada…,(mirando hacia otro lado) además ahora mismo tenemos que preocuparnos de otras cosas-

Volcon miro indiferente hacia un rincón donde estaba AppleJack tumbada abrazando a AppleBoom quien tenía una mirada perdida

-Scootaloo: cierto…-

Scootaloo miro hacia el resto del lugar y vio a unos cuantos ponys demoralizados y sin esperanza…

-Scootaloo: ha que salir de aquí…-

 ***CRICREK…CRIK CRIK CRIK CRIK***

Todos miraron al lado opuesto de la sala para ver como la rampa bajaba…

-Volcon: (cerrando su puño…) venid si os atrevéis…-

La trampilla para en seco al tocar el suelo y en ella estaban dos guardias robots y…Pinkamena…

-Pinkamena: JIJIJIJ, ¡necesito un voluntario!, ¿¡quien será!?-

…

-Pinkamena: ¿nadie?, (encogiéndose de hombros) bueno, ¡pues lo elegiré yo!-

Todos se pusieron nerviosos cuando escucharon eso menos Volcon quien seguía teniendo la misma mirada indiferente

Pinkamena se acerco hacia dos ponys, una unicornio y una potrilla que parecía ser su hija

-Pinkamena: (a la madre) quítate-

-Unicornio: no creas que la dejare ir-

Pinkamena volvió a encogerse de hombros y saco un cuchillo el cual levanto en alto para asestar un golpe mortal a la unicornio…

 ***ZAP***

El cuchillo voló lejos y se clavo en una de las paredes del fondo…Pinkamena se giro con una mirada de sorpresa para ver al enorme centauro con una mirada seria

-Pinkamena: ¿sabes que si haces algo mas ejecutaremos a todos?-

Volcon miro por el rabillo del ojo como los dos guardias robots tomaban a un pegaso y le ponían sus sierras en su cuello, el pegaso miro asustado al centauro

-Volcon:…-

-Pinkamena: retírate y me pensare que no maten a…-

-Volcon: (interrumpiéndola) me ofrezco voluntario…-

-Scootaloo: ¿¡QUE!?-

-Twilight, AppleJack, pegaso, madre unicornio y su potrilla: (al unisonó) ¿¡QUE!?-

-Pinkamena: (sorprendida) vaya, es la primera vez que alguien se ofrezca voluntario, ¡acto noble, pero estúpido!-

-Volcon: simplemente cállate y llévame de una maldita ves antes de que haga algo "indebido" con tu cara…-

Pinkamena cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una psicópata

-Pinkamena: (sonrisa siniestra) ¿Qué has dicho?-

-Volcon: (mirada seria) ¡que me lleves!-

Pinkamena le soltó una coz y sorprendentemente Volcon no hizo nada para pararlo

 ***PAF***

-Volcon: (dolorido)…-

-Pinkamena: ¡vuelve a levantarme la voz y te matare de la forma mas horrible posible! JAJAJAJAJA, (a los guardias) ¡COGEDLO!-

Los guardias soltaron al pegaso, el cual galopo asustado a refugiarse tras un grupo de prisioneros quienes miraban asustados la escena, los guardias se acercaron al centauro

-Volcon: se llevarme solo-

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro y con sus cascos hicieron la señal de "te veo", Volcon subió a la trampilla junto a los dos guardias y Pinkamena

-Pinkamena: ¡qué bien, nunca experimentamos con un centauro, a saber qué cosas tendrás!-

Volcon guiño su ojo a Scootaloo antes de que desapareciera, esta miró extrañada por donde Volcon se fue para después comprender

-Scootaloo: (sonrisa victoriosa) al parecer tiene un plan, jeje, pues mejor que no se atrase mucho…(llevándose las manos al pecho) Enma…-

 **volviendo al lugar de antes**

Enma ya había despertado y el y su "amiga" pegaso se fueron por unos conductos por donde al parecer tiraban los restos de los pobres ponys

-Enma: (con ganas de vomitar) *bruj*…-

-¿?: como me vomites encima despídete de la vida-

-Enma: (gota anime) como si fuera fácil…*bruj*-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) amo, la próxima a la derecha-

Enma hizo caso a Leonardo y giro la primera a la derecha, la pegaso se extraño por la "buena orientación" del humano

-¿?: ¿acaso te sabes el lugar?-

-Enma: (algo nervioso) eeeer, algo así…,(risa nerviosa) jeje-

-¿?: por cierto ahora que caigo, no te he dicho mi nombre-

-Enma: ostras con cigalas es cierto, ¿y cómo te llamas?-

-¿?: me llamo Rangefly-

-Enma: curioso nombre-

-Rangefly: la primera vez que me dicen eso-

Enma solto una pequeña risa para luego mirar a la pegaso

-Enma: siempre digo primero las cosas o algunas veces-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) ahora la segunda a la izquierda y estará justo…en…-

-Enma: (en su mente) "¿Qué pasa?"-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente)…es extraño…, siento en una sala cercana dos energías muy fuertes pero cómo…, dormidas-

-Enma: "¿vamos a ver?"-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) no perdemos nada por intentarlo, díselo a Rangefly-

-Enma: eh, Rangefly-

-Rangefly: (mirada curiosa) ¿mm?-

-Enma: ¿Qué tal si sigues tu?, he recordado que hay una habitación que quiero investigar-

-Rangefly: ¿seguro?-

-Enma: si-

-Rangefly: de acuerdo, suerte y como te pillen…, (haciendo crujir sus cascos)-

-Enma: (gota anime) "¿Cómo hará para crujirlos…?", jeje okey-

Rangefly sonrió decidida y se fue por su camino mientras Enma tomo otro a su derecha y avanzo hasta llegar a una rejilla que al parecer estaba elevada

-Enma: (en su mente) "¿es aquí?"-

-Leonardo: (telepáticamente) si, amo-

Enma examino la rejilla y comprobó que estaba "suelta" y con una sonrisa picara la quito

-Enma: como en las películas-

-Leonardo: jeje-

Enma se asomo y examino la habitación, era otra habitación cubica totalmente blanca donde en medio de esta había dos enormes tubos, que parecía ser que contenían algo los dos y unos panelas en frente suya.

Enma saltó para aterrizar sobre su cara

 ***TROMP***

-Leonardo: (gota anime) ¿e-está bien?-

-Enma: (con la cara hundida en el suelo) uuuurg…-

Enma levanto la cara mostrando un enorme chichón en su frente y una sonrisa de idiota con los ojos bizcos…

-Enma: (con la misma cara) juju gli-

-Leonardo: (facepalm) ay por Celestia…¡vuelva en si!-

Enma agito su cabeza para después enseñar una cara normal sin chichón

-Leonardo: (indiferente) ¿algún día me dirá como lo hace?-

-Enma: secreto de familia, jejeje-

Leonardo lo miro con media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados junto con una gota anime que se le había formado

Enma se levanto miro hacia los tubos y…

-Enma: (ojos como platos) ¡…!-

-Leonardo: (the same) ¡…!-

Al mirar a los tubos ambos se quedaron impactados al ver a dos cuerpos de ponys en los tubos que justamente eran dos alicornios muy conocidas.

El cuerpo de Celestia y Luna estaban repletos de tubos que se conectaban a distintas partes de ellas y se juntaban en la parte de arriba de las cámaras

-Enma:…-

-Leonardo: mira donde estaban…-

-Enma: (aun con los ojos como platos) ¿Qué?-

-Leonardo: me preguntaba que habría sido de las princesas en esta dimensión y mi pregunta acaba de ser respondida…pero, ¿Cómo hizo Rainbow para derrocarlas y encerrarlas en esos cilindros?-

-Enma: se como fuese debió ser algo más poderoso que ellas, teniendo en cuenta que son diosas-

-Leonardo: es algo muy curioso pero mejor despertémoslas-

Enma se acerco al panel de mandos que había en frente del cilindro que contenía a Celestia y vio que estaba lleno de botones y palancas que brillaban de manera descoordinada

-Enma: (gota anime) yyyyy…¿Cómo funciona esto?-

-Leonardo: ¿rompemos los cilindros?-

En la cara se dibujo una sonrisa ensombrecida y con su puño golpeo el cilindro

 ***Plonk***

Enma miro su nudillo medio destrozado y rojo con una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho

-Leonardo: (gota anime) ¿en qué universo pensó que eso funcionaria?-

-Enma: (aun con la lagrimita) c-cállate…-

Enma miro por el rabillo del ojo un cartel donde ponía "óxido nitroso"

-Enma: (pensativo) ¿oxido nitroso?, ese es un gas que se usa en las anestesias-

-Leonardo: al parecer lo usan para mantenerlas dormidas, pero…no entiendo…, ¿Por qué las mantienen vivas?-

Enma observo que los tubos conectados a ellas subían hasta arriba del todo atravesando el techo

-Enma: ahora que caigo, para que este lugar funcione necesita energía, ¿no será que esa energía la obtienen de las princesas?-

-Leonardo: tenga en cuenta que hasta los ponys normales presenta energía en su cuerpo y también usan sus cuerpos-

-Enma: ya pero serán una fuente secundaria o dios sabrá que…de seguro la fuente principal serán ella-

-Leonardo: si se corta el suministro principal de energía a la fabrica…-

-Enma: (mirada cómplice)…se quedaran sin electricidad y todo dejara de funcionar incluyendo los robots-

-Leonardo: entonces mejor hacerlo lo antes posible-

-Enma: pero…, (mirando el cristal del cilindro) este cristal es muy duro y ahora que pienso, temo que si lo rompo hagamos daño a las princesas-

-Leonardo: ¿ve acaso otra forma?-

Enma iba a decir algo pero Leonardo le tapo la boca con su mano mágica

-Leonardo:…por favor…si va a decir algo…¡que sea lógico!-

Enma asintió y puso una palma en alto a la vez que en su cabeza apareció un halo (al aro dorado que tienen los ángeles sobre su cabezita :3) sobre su cabeza, a ello Leonardo suelta un leve suspiro de alivio y libera su boca del agarre

-Enma: ¿y si encontramos un soplete y cortamos las planchas de metal de los cilindros?-

-Leonardo: ¿y de dónde saca…?-

Leonardo se calló al momento al ver como Enma sacaba un soplete de su bolsillo trasero

-Leonardo: (sorprendido) ¿c-como?-

-Enma: (sonrisa y mirada bizca) ¿eh?-

-Leonardo: (pokerface)…olvídalo…-

Enma recordó al momento el tanque de "oxido nitroso"

-Enma: antes de nada mejor cortemos el suministro de este gas anestesiante a los cilindros-

Enma giro una válvula y sonó un mecanismo a la vez que se escuchaba como el gas dejaba de salir del tanque hacia los cilindros

-Enma: (sacudiéndose las palmas) bien y ahora-

Enma agarro el soplete y empezó a cortar la plancha de metal

-Leonardo: amo-

-Enma: ¿mm?-

-Leonardo: ¿no debería llevar una máscara para protegerse?-

-Enma: psss, tonterías no necesit…-

 ***FSSSSS***

Una pequeña chispita salto al ojo de Enma justo en el momento que hablaba

-Enma: (llevándose las manos a los ojos) ¡RUAAAAEUIIIOOOOAAAAAARG!-

-Leonardo: (pokerface)…-

Enma empezó a correr por toda la sala con las dos manos en su ojo izquierdo, gritando de puro dolor y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-Enma: ¡AY AY AY AY AY UAAAAAAARG!-

-Luna: (despertándose) "¿q-que ocurre?... ¿qué pasó?-

Luna abrió lentamente los ojos y vio con sorpresa algo pasando a la velocidad del rayo alrededor de ella

-Luna: "¿¡Q-QUE ES ESO!?-

-Enma: ¡MI OJOOOOOOO!-

-Luna: "¿esa voz?, ¿¡ENMA!?"-

-Leonardo: ¡AMO, ESTESE QUIETO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

-Luna: "¡¿LEONARDO?!"-

En el rostro de Luna se dibujo una enorme sonrisa y de la nada se empezó a quitar los tubos que tenia pegados a su pellejo y con gestos de dolor se libero, invoco un hechizo con el cual destrozo el cristal haciendo que Enma parase en seco por el ruido

Enma miro confundido hacia el cilindro roto de Luna

-Enma: ¿Qué demonios?-

-Luna: (tosiendo) *cof* *cof*-

-Enma y Leonardo: (al unísono) ¡PRINCESA!-

Enma corrió hacia la princesa quien estaba tirada en el suelo con la misma sonrisa pero respirando con dificultad

-Enma: ¿¡princesa, está bien!?-

-Luna: (mirándolo con ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa)…-

Luna lo miro y se levanto con dificultad para después abrazarlo con mucha fuerza

-Enma: (rojo de la presión) *GAK*-

-Leonardo: (ojos como platos)…-

-Luna: (lagrimeando y abrazándolo) s-sabia que vendrías…, ¡lo sabia!, (abrazándolo más fuerte)-

-Enma: (totalmente blanco) *gggggg*n-nog…puegog…regpi…rag..*gggg*-

-Leonardo: ¡majestad, que lo está ahogando!-

Luna lo soltó al momento con sorpresa y se aparto

-Luna: (ruborizada) perdón-

Enma cayó de cara al suelo y aun blanco de la presión levanto el dedo pulgar a Luna

-Enma: *gggg*…nog…e…eocugpeg…*gggg*-

-Luna: jiji, me pase con la emoción, simplemente me alegre mucho de que por fin vinieran-

-Leonardo: ¿Por qué nos esperaba?-

-Luna: (extrañada) ¿acaso no recuerdas?-

-Leonardo: lamentablemente no, majestad-

-Luna: prometisteis que nos rescataríais en el momento en el que los guardias Tecno asaltaron el palacio real y nos capturaron, ¿no lo recuerdas de verdad?-

-Leonardo: lo siento, majestad-

-Luna: ¿y tú, Enma?-

Enma negó con el dedo aun en el suelo y tratando de respirar

-Luna: (suspiro) no pasa nada, veréis cuando…-

Luna empezó a contar como fue ese día

-Luna: …ese día la "Revolución de las Nubes" y sus aliados se hicieron con el poder, se habían hecho con el control de toda Equestria solo Canterlot no se sumo al enemigo, contábamos con toda la guardia real y fieles ciudadanos que no simpatizaban con las ideas de la líder de la "Revolución de las Nubes", pero aun así ellos eran superiores a nosotros, estaban más avanzados tecnológicamente y contaban con mas unidades, cuando entraron en la ciudad la guardia y los milicianos liderados por un valiente general los combatieron…

 **Flasback**

 ***BROUUUM***

Un escudo mágico que cubría la ciudad se rompió como si fuera de cristal a eso miles de obuses bombardearon la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, una parte de los muros exploto por los aires

 ***BROOOOM***

Al despejarse la humareda producida por la explosión se pueden ver tropas de ponys mecanizados armados con torretas en sus hombros y costados avanzando en columnas organizadas al interior de la ciudad

-Luna: (voz de fondo) Las tropas Tecno junto a los grifos irrumpieron violentamente en nuestra querida ciudad…-

Se ve en el cielo a miles de guerreros grifo combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo contra los guardias pegaso de la guardia real

-Luna: (de fondo) aunque nuestros soldados estaban mejor entrenados…nuestros recursos no se comparaban con los de ellos-

Se ve como los guardias pegaso caen ante una salva de balas, haciendo que caigan en picado ya muertos

-Luna: (de fondo) los siguientes fueron los milicianos y el resto de la guardia…-

Se ve como las milicias y la guardia real de tierra luchaban codo con codo contra los robots y los grifos…

-Luna: (de fondo) pudieron aguantar por un tiempo…pero no lo lograron-

Se ve como un guardia va a ser atravesado por una lanza de un grifo pero esta se parte por la mitad antes de asestarle el golpe mortal al guardia unicornio, el grifo mira confundido su lanza y suelta un grito de terror al ver una espada dirigirse a su cuello…

 ***Krucle***

La cabeza del grifo cayó al suelo y después su cuerpo sin vida

-Guardia unicornio: ¡gracias, general!-

El ser que le había salvado era una criatura bípeda la cual estaba cubierta por una reluciente armadura dorada, este se levanta la visera de su casco y…

-Enma: ¡ten más cuidado, soldado!-

-Soldado unicornio: ¡si, señor!-

-Enma: (de fondo y con tono de sorpresa) ¡¿era yo?!-

-Luna: (de fondo) si-

-Enma: (de fondo) sabia que era sexy pero ¿también guerrero? JE, soy increíble-

 ***DONK***

-Enma: (de fondo) gligligligli…-

-Leonardo: (de fondo) continúe, majestad-

-Luna: (de fondo) d-de acuerdo…-

Enma mira al frente con su capa ondeando, apunta con su espada al ejercito que se le venía encima y grito a pleno pulmón

-Enma: ¡A POR ELLOS!-

-Guardias reales: ¡A POR ELLOS!-

Todos los guardias que quedaban cargaron contra los guardias robots y los grifos que quedaban , una lucha encarnizada estaba teniendo sitio en la misma puerta del palacio dónde se ve a los guardias Tecno asaltándolo, en su interior se encontraba la princesa Celestia, Luna, Candace, las mane 6 y algunos guardias peleando contra ello

-Luna: (de fondo) luchábamos con valor…pero no sirvió de mucho…-

Una explosión suena en el interior del palacio y se ve como el techo cae…justo donde estaba Luna pero esta es apartada rápidamente por Candace…

-Luna: (de fondo y con sollozos) ***snif*** Candace me empujo para salvarme la vida…pero ella no se salvo de ser aplastada…-

Luna mira con terror tirada en el suelo como salía sangre de debajo de los escombros

A ello varios guardias robots irrumpen en el palacio junto a una pegaso cubierta por una bata blanca y una máscara de gas y llevando consigo un cuerpo totalmente malherido del general humano…

-Celestia: ¡Enma!-

-¿?: se lo advertí…les dije que se rindieran y así nadie sufriría…pero no me hicieron caso…-

-Luna: ¡maldita!-

-¿?: (mirando a las "mane 6") y pensar que erais mis amigas…-

-ApleeJack: ¡ESTAS LOCA!-

-Twilight: ¡Rainbow, lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido alguno!-

-Enma: (a duras penas) c-chicas…h-huyan…-

Rainbow se quita la máscara dejando ver su rostro con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y con una sonrisa de loca…a eso tira a Enma al suelo quien no puede evitar soltar un grito de dolor al impactar en el suelo

-Enma: (dolorido) *¡aaaag!*-

-Luna: ¡ENMA, MALDITA!-

Luna tomo una espada con su magia y cargo contra Rainbow, vio como esta hacia un gesto con su cabeza y de repente Luna sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y cayó al suelo a punto de desmayarse

-Luna: (de fondo) justo antes de desmayarme escucho algo que me guardaría en mi corazón sabiendo que se cumpliría-

Luna escucha entre todas las voces una que sobresalía

-Enma: (a duras penas) ¡MAJESTAD…LE PROMETO QUE LES RESCATARE A TODOS, SE LO JURO!-

 **Fin del flashback**

Se ve ya a la Luna del presente, de esa dimensión, con los cascos justo en su corazón…con una sonrisa melancólica

-Luna: aguarde pacientemente y justo como prometió, el valiente caballero cumplió su promesa-

Enma se incomodo un poco al ver que Luna lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y con ojos vidriosos y a la vez sintió pena sabiendo que ese Enma que ella describió no era el realmente si no el Enma de esa dimensión

-Enma: ¿recuerdas algo más?-

-Luna: no…solo recuerdo que me dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caí al suelo desmayada-

-Leonardo: vaya…es una pena…,¡espere, su hermana majestad!-

-Luna: ¡cierto!-

Todos miraron al cilindro donde estaba Celestia la cual llevaba un rato despierta y estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada molesta…todos rieron nerviosamente y Celestia sonrió un poco y con un hechizo rompió el cilindro liberándose, a diferencia de su hermana ella mantuvo la compostura y camino hacia Enma aunque a duras penas aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-Enma: (haciendo una reverencia) m-majestad, lo siento-

Celestia coloco su casco en el hombro del humano quien la miro apenado, pero se extraño al ver una agradable sonrisa en su cara con los ojos cerrados

-Celestia: tuve fe en ti y confié en el adecuado-

-Leonardo: (carraspeando) *EJEM*-

-Celestia: (mirada picara a Leonardo) LOS adecuados-

-Enma: gracias, majestad-

-Celestia: gracias a ti, general-

Enma por puro instinto y sin saber porque le dedico un saludo militar a las princesas, cosa que estas respondieron de la misma forma

-Luna: bueno, ¿tienes algún plan en marcha para sacarnos de aquí?-

-Enma: de hecho sí, tengo amigos dentro y les sacaremos a todos de esta horrible pesadilla-

-Celestia: ¿y donde están tus amigos?-

-Enma: (sonrisa nerviosa) capturados, jiji-

-Luna y Celestia: (pokerface)…-

-Enma: ¡pero!, tengo una aliada en estos momentos arrastrándose por los conductos de ventilación para ejecutar el plan-

-Celestia: bueno algo es algo, ¿a que esperamos entonces?, vayamos a rescatar a tus amigos y al resto de prisioneros de este maligno lugar-

-Enma: ¡si, majestad!-

-Leonardo: (invocando sus brazos mágicos) ¡ganaremos!-

Luna y Celestia les dirigieron una placida sonrisa y estas hicieron brillar sus cuernos listas para combatir

*End of chapter*

…

…

-Rainbow Dash: ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!-

Se ve a Fil y Rainbow entrando en la habitación, Fil con una cara de terror absoluto y Rainbow con un machete entre sus cascos

-Filplade: ¡TE VUELVO A DECIR QUE ESA NO ERES TU!-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡Y VAYA QUE NO, QUE FUERA LA MALA LO PODIA PASAR!, PERO ¿¡UNA MALDITA SLUT!? ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!-

-Filplade: (volando por su vida) ¡HE DICHO QUE LO SIENTO!-

Rainbow lanzaba cortes al azar que Fil lograba esquivar por los pelos

-Rainbow Dash: ¡NO VOY A RAPAR HASTA DEJARTE SIN PLUMAS MALDITO FENIX!-

-Filplade: ¡MIS PLUMAS NO, SON LO QUE PRODUCEN MIS LLAMAS!-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡DESPUES QUEMARE TU CUERPO CON UN LANZALLAMAS!-

-Filplade: (llorando como una niña) ¡SOCORROOOO!-

Filplade entra al cuarto de baño y lo cierra la puerta echando el cerrojo

 ***PONK PONK***

A eso Rainbow golpea la puerta enrabietada

-Rainbow Dash: (al otro lado de la puerta) ¡YA SALDRAS, YA SALDRAS Y ENTONCES TE ATRAPARE!-

Fil escucha como Rainbow se aleja y suelta un suspira de cansancio y toma una toalla y se seca el sudor de su frente

-Filplade: (mirándote a ti) creo que no saldré por un tiempo…bueno…-

Como veréis aquí se acabo el capitulo, ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como nunca y siento la demora!, Enma y sus amigos ya tienen el plan en marcha, ¿lograran salvarlos a todos?, ¿conseguirán derrocar a la poderosa y peligrosa Rainbow Dash de esa dimensión loca de sexo?, ¡lo descubriréis en el siguiente cap que me pondré con el tan pronto como Rainbow se calme…(sudor frio)…¡BUENO ESPERO NUEVAMENTE QUE LO HAYAIS DISFRUTADO Y CON UN ENORME ABRAZO ME DESPIDO CHAOOO IAAAA…

 ***Crack***

Se ve como una parte de la puerta se rompe y por el agujero se asoma Rainbow con una sonrisa de psicópata

-Rainbow Dash: ¡AQUÍ ESTAS!-

-Filplade: (grito de niña) ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Bueno chicos antes de despedirme, no os preocupéis jejeje que no se me ha olvidado aquí os dejo el enlace de la pagina donde estoy preparando el "juego" para vosotros :D

.uk/

Hay muchos juegos interesantes que podéis jugar como "welcome to ponyville" están muy bien y además también hay de otras cosas…no no se si hay porno…¡QUE NO!...aig…bien aquí termino y espero que disfrutéis esta maravillosa web UN BESAZO Y AHORA SI QUE SI CHAOOOO IAAAAAOOOOOO


	9. Chapter 9

EL UNIVERSO DE MIS GUSTOS

Capitulo 9: Preparativos y más y más trastazos

EEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDISISISISISISIMOS LECTORCICOS, vuelvo nuevamente con un nuevo cap que…Rainbow…

Rainbow estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido y con los cascos cruzados…

-Filplade: (suspiro) *bfff*…¿Qué pasa?-

-Rainbow Dash: (tono siniestro),…me prometiste que presentaría el cap y así no te mataba por lo que me hiciste hace unos días…-

-Filplade: (sudando frio) c-cierto, oye…siento lo de ese día, la próxima vez te preguntare…, porque si no me perseguirás como una maniaca-

-Rainbow Dash: tienes suerte que sepa perdonar…(voz tenebrosa) ¡PORQUE SI NO YA ESTARIAS EN EL SUELO LLENO DE MORATONES Y LAS PLUMAS ARRANCADAS!, (cara mona) pero por suerte te disculpaste y me alegro mucho-

-Filplade: (gota anime)…e…si…jeje, bueno presenta ya antes de que se aburran-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡ya voy!, no seas pesado, (mirándote a ti), ¡EEEEEEEEEEYYYY!; ¿¡QUE TAL!?, ¿listos para un emocionante capitulo donde descubriréis cosas que os dejaran los pelos de punta?, romance y demás no es esperéis mucho…-

-Filplade: ¡OYE!-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡es broma!, jajaja, lo disfrutareis mucho y os sacara de seguro alguna risa y…-

-¿?: buenas, ¿se puede?-

Filplade y Rainbow miraron a la puerta del despacho y vieron a una yegua grisácea la cual tenía el pelo y cola de color negro, contando además que lo tenía muy bien cuidado y…

-¿?: no es necesario que digas como soy físicamente…con que digas mi nombre basta…(suspiro)…*arf*, soy Octavia lectores Filpladinos-

-Filplade: (mirada alegre) ¡Octavia, que alegría verte!-

-Rainbow Dash: (extrañada) ¿ein?-

Rainbow se quedo confusa cuando Fil y Octavia se abrazaron amistosamente

-Rainbow Dash: (vena en la cabeza y ojos en blanco de la rabia) ¡NO ESTOY CONFUSA!-

-Filplade: (gota anime) jejej

-Octavia: ¿no se lo contaste?-

-Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué no me contaste?-

-Filplade: b-bueno, digamos que Octavia se ofreció para ser una co-co-ayudante en esta historia y no me pareció mala idea-

-Rainbow Dash: (sonrisa forzada) que bien…-

-Octavia: espero que nos podamos llevar bien y no haya problemas entre nosotras, compañera-

Octavia termino su frase con una dulce sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo su casco a Rainbow, quien hizo un gesto despectivo y se largo del despacho dejando a Filplade y Octavia con gotas anime en sus cabezas

-Octavia: ¿d-dije algo malo?-

-Filplade: (suspiro) *aig* esto la habrá tomado por sorpresa y tendrá que procesarlo…no te preocupes iré a hablar con ella, tu mientras termina de presentar el cap-

-Octavia: (nerviosa) ¿y-ya?, ¿tan pronto?-

-Filplade: por favor, (sonrisa agradable)-

-Octavia: de acuerdo…-

-Filplade: ¡gracias! :D-

-Octavia: bueno lectores Filpladinos, siento todo esto, espero que disfrutéis mucho el capítulo hecho con todo el amor del mundo por mi jefe y bueno…a disfrutar, jeje-

En la sala donde lo dejamos antes, Enma y compañía estaban discutiendo sobre cómo podrían burlar a los guardias que no eran robots y como ejecutar el plan, (ya que al liberar a las princesas, quienes eran usadas como fuente de energía principal, muchas partes de la fábrica dejaron de funcionar, exceptuando algunas salas y habitaciones que eran alimentados por otro tipo de energía)

-Celestia:…,entonces yo iré por aquí y desconectare los alimentadores secundarios-

-Luna:…,yo por mi parte acompañare a Enma y Leonardo para reunirme con su aliada y rescatar a sus amigos y los demás prisioneros de la sala de maquinaria-

-Enma:…,mientras ella y Luna los van sacando yo me encargare de destruir a esa máquina infernal y a los guardias que haya-

-Leonardo: yo voy con vosotros porque no tengo más remedio…-

-Enma: pues listo, ¡vamos!-

-Luna: ¡vamos!-

-Celestia: tened cuidado-

-Leonardo: seee…-

Enma, Leonardo y Luna tiraron por la izquierda al salir al pasillo y Celestia tiro hacia la derecha, todos se despidieron y se desearon buena suerte.

Enma y compañía avanzaron con cuidado por el oscuro pasillo de la fábrica el cual se apagó al igual que todas las luces de la fábrica, (por ya sabéis que XD)

-Enma: Leonardo, alumbra un poco-

-Leonardo: enseguida, amo-

Leonardo soltó una esfera que emitía la misma luz azulada iluminando el pasillo, el cual tenía las paredes de hierro blanco y el suelo lo mismo

-Enma: sí que les gusta el blanco…-

-Luna: esta fábrica está construida sobre los cimientos de una antigua base de investigación-

-Enma: ¿really?-

-Luna: sigues sin acordarte, ¿eh?-

Dijo Luna con una gota anime en su cabeza

Enma asintió de manera nerviosa y al dejar de mirarla puso una expresión apenada

-Leonardo: ¿Qué clase de cosas hacían aquí?-

-Luna: ¿antes de la "Revolución del arco iris"?, todo tipo de cosas que beneficiaran a Equestria, curas para enfermedades, nuevos tipos de especies vegetales, maneras de cómo mejorar nuestro control de la magia, etc-

-Enma: una pena que fuese sustituida por…esto…-

-Luna: bueno…cierto, pero pronto lo podremos recuperar ya que por fin estás conmigo-

-Enma: ¿mmm?-

-Luna:¡C-CON NOSOTROS!, jejeje- Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego mirar a otro lado sonrojada

-Enma: eh, si jeje-

Leonardo lanzo una mirada picara a Luna pero como estaba dentro del brazalete y nadie podía verle la cara ni sus expresiones faciales, esta no se dio cuenta

-Luna: si…jeje…,(en su mente) "¡mierda Luna, eres tonta!..., casi la fastidias…pero... en serio no se acuerda ni de lo nuestro?"- Mira melancólicamente a Enma mientras caminan

Enma se dio cuenta de la mirada melancólica de Luna y la miro preocupado

-Enma: ¿ocurre algo, Luna?-

Luna se dio cuenta de que Enma la miro y con una gota anime en su cabeza negó rápidamente con ella

-Luna: n-no te preocupes…, solo recordé buenos momentos-

-Enma:¡pues vera como los recuperara pronto, se lo prometo princesa!- Le dice con un tono de seguridad-

Luna al oír eso le sonrío de forma muy alegre y con los ojos vidriosos, a eso pone una mirada decidida

-Luna: ¡bien, se que cumples tus promesas, así que vamos!-

-Enma: ¡ese es el espíritu!-

Enma, Leonardo y Luna tras otro rato más llegaron hasta lo que parecían ser las compuertas de un ascensor de carga, eran enormes puertas de metal automáticas las cuales estaban cerradas

-Enma: esta parece ser nuestro único camino, ¡bueno, pues a abrirlo!- Decia a la vez que se arremangaba la camisa

Enma puso sus dos manos en la rendija de la puerta y con mirada decidida y usando toda su fuerza la…eh…

-Enma: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-

-Luna y Leonardo:…-

-Enma: ¡JUIIIIIIIIING!-

Enma tenía toda su cara roja del esfuerzo además que la expresión que ponía le hacía parecer cómico, con los dientes apretando su labio inferior, (como el meme de Donald Trump), Luna se tapó la boca con su casco intentando no reír mientras Leonardo se hacía un facepalm. Enma lo intentaba de todas las maneras, con los brazos, con los hombros, pegándole patadas, empujándolo de espaldas e incluso "ábrete sésamo cual chica en tijera"

-Leonardo: Enma, así no la abrirás nunca…-

-Enma: ¡NO ME DIGAS!-

Dijo Enma apoyado en las compuertas de espalda totalmente cansado del esfuerzo, seguido de la pequeña risa de la alicornio oscura por el comentario de Enma

-Luna: déjame que lo intente-

Luna con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados hace brillar su cuerno haciendo que un aura azul oscura envuelva las compuertas para acabar abriéndolas con suma facilidad, a eso que Enma estaba apoyado en ellas y empieza a caer lentamente por el hueco con una expresión en su cara de "¿Por qué a mí?" mientras se despedía con la mano

-Enma:¡NO PODIAS HABERTE ESPERADOOOOOOOO!- Grito mientras caía al vació

-Luna: ¡Enma!-

Luna rápidamente se tira por el hueco tirándose en picado con los ojos entrecerrados mirando solamente a Enma quien se hurgaba la nariz con una mirada bizca mientras caía al vacío, a eso Luna a punto de alcanzarle extiende su casco y le toma de…uy…

 ***Rack***

-Enma: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!-

Enma grito de dolor con los ojos como platos y con la boca bien abierta con la lengua ondeando mientras gritaba

Leonardo al ver eso solo puede poner una expresión de dolor mientras se agarra sus bajos, Luna por su parte al darse cuenta de por donde le había agarrado se sonroja como un tomate y lo suelta al momento llevándose sus cascos a la cara por la vergüenza

-Luna: ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-

-Enma: ¡PERO NO ME SUELTEEEEEES!-

Enma siguió cayendo aun con las manos en la entrepierna con una mirada de "vale verga la vida", aunque levanta una ceja al ver como dos manos mágicas se agarran a unos tubos de gas que se encontraban en un lado del hueco

-Leonardo: menos mal…que lo vi a tiempo…-

Leonardo soltó un suspiro y empezó a escalar

-Enma: gracias tío, pensé que no lo contaba…-

Leonardo iba a responderle pero se vio interrumpido cuando la princesa Luna de esa dimensión se acercó con una expresión en su rostro de puro arrepentimiento

-Luna: casi te matas por mi culpa…-

-Enma: no te preocupes me pasa por ser despistado jeje-

Luna negó con la cabeza

-Luna: ha sido culpa mía, no me fije que estabas apoyado en las compuertas y sin pensar las abrí…-

-Leonardo: técnicamente entonces fue culpa de los dos, ¿no?-

Enma soltó una carcajada y luego extendió su mano para acariciar la crin de Luna quien lo miro extrañada

-Luna: ¿y eso?-

-Enma: digamos que apreció mucho que estés aquí-

Luna se sintió especial al ver la cara llena de amabilidad del humano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Enma: jajaja, aunque para la próxima ten más cuidado donde agarras-

-Luna: perdona por tratar de salvarte-

A eso Luna se cruza de cascos y mira hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes hinchados

-Leonardo: majestad, ¿no podría llevar a Enma?, mis brazos se están cansando-

Enma y Luna miran extrañados a Leonardo y luego a sus brazos los cuales estaban temblando del cansancio

-Enma: ¿pero cómo puedes cansarte?-

-Leonardo: recuerde amo que yo también tengo energía y el estar todo el rato salvándole el culo requiere un gran gasto de ella-

A eso Enma sonríe de manera nerviosa y luego nota como Luna lo sube a su espalda y empieza a elevarlo con la ayuda de sus alas

-Enma: ¿puedes conmigo?-

-Luna: no te abre llevado veces-

Enma se imaginó a su yo de esa dimensión siendo llevado por Luna y no puede evitar que se le forme una gota anime en su cabeza

-Leonardo: amo, este es el piso-

Leonardo señalo con una de sus manos mágicas un hueco que llevaba a los pisos inferiores que es donde estaban prisioneros sus amigos, pero las compuertas estaban cerradas a eso Enma mira a Luna quien le guiña el ojo y hace brillar su cuerno para estrujar las puertas con mucha fuerza y acabar destrozándolas

-Enma: ***Fiuuuu*** no hacía falta excederse-

-Luna: sé que te gustan las entradas épicas a sí que ¡venga!-

Luna entra pasando el humo que había producido por reventar las compuertas

-Enma: ¡VAMOOOO…! , ¿¡IN!?-

Justo en ese momento Enma estaba celebrando la entrada con los brazos en alto y la boca bien abierta cuando nada más salir del humo su cara se encuentra con una barandilla de una rampa

 ***CLANK***

Enma se queda colgado de la barandilla justo metida en su boca, se ve como se le caen algunos dientes y se le forma una lagrimita en sus ojos

-Luna: ¡los derro…!, ¿¡…!?, ¿¡ENMA!?-

Luna vuelve a hacia atrás hasta donde estaba Enma aun colgado de la barandilla por su boca

-Luna: ups, lo siento me emocione demasiado-

-Enma: GGGGG…-

-Leonardo: JAJAJAJAJAJ-

Leonardo se partió de la risa al ver a Enma de esa manera a lo que este se dispone a decirle algo y para ello se suelta de la barandilla

-Enma: ¡no te ri…!,...ouh…-

Enma se da cuenta y empieza a mover el cuerpo como si estuviera nadando hacia arriba se mantiene flotando un momento para luego caer

-Luna: ¡ENMA!-

-Leonardo: ¡AMO, TIENE AHÍ UN MONTON DE CAJAS DE CARTON CAIGA SOBRE ELLAS!-

Enma miro decidido el montón de cajas de cartón y como un experto paracaidista se movió en el aire hasta estar justo en el punto dónde caería sobre estas, a unos Cm de caer todo se vuelve lento y se ve como Enma entrecierra los ojos para leer el nombre que tenían las cajas

" **Pinchos morunos S.A"**

-Enma: M-i-e-r-d-a-a-a-a-a…-

Dice Enma de forma muy lenta antes de caer en las cajas

 ***TRONP PLACK SHUNK TISCH***

-Enma: ¡RUAAAAAAARG!-

Enma sale despedido hacia arriba con las manos en su trasero y unos cuantos clavos, tornillos, chinchetas, etc en su culito

-Luna: ¿¡Enma, estas bien!?-

Luna desciende hacia donde esta Enma quien está en la misma posición fetal de hace unos episodios

-Enma: si…,¡perfectamente!, juro que cuando encuentre al dueño de esa empresa ¡LO TRITURARE VIVO!-

Luna examina las cajas con curiosidad y hace brillar su cuerno para sacar las cosas de una caja pero…

 ***Clank***

Luna se echa hacia atrás del susto al ver un enorme objeto caer al suelo

-Luna: ¿¡que es esto!?-

Enma, que aún seguía con el culo hecho un colador, levanto la mirada para ver el objeto y se quedó con la boca abierta hasta el suelo al ver lo que era

-Enma: ¡uuuuuAAAAAA!, ¡¿ES DE VERDAD LO QUE CREO QUE ES?!-

Enma se levanta como si nada y recoge el objeto del suelo

-Enma: ¡ES…ES…!..., no tengo ni idea de lo que es…-

 ***Tromp***

Por el comentario estúpido de Enma Luna cae hacia atrás al estilo anime a la vez que Leonardo se hace un facepalm

-Leonardo:…,mire que llega a ser idiota a veces, amo…-

-Luna: no crees hype donde no lo hay-

Enma se rasca la nuca y ríe nerviosamente, mientras Luna se había recompuesto y camino hasta el enorme objeto que al parecer era una enorme esfera que emanaba un bello destello amarillento, Luna brillo su cuerno y con este toco la esfera al momento de tocarlo se retira con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta

-Leonardo: ¿Qué ocurre, majestad?-

-Enma: ¡AY!, ¡ten más cuidado!-

Leonardo estaba quitándole los objetos que tenía Enma clavados en su trasero

-Leonardo: no se mueva y entonces me será más fácil-

Luna quien seguía con una sorpresa absoluta volvió a examinar el cristal pero esta vez con su casco, acarició con cuidado la esfera con una mirada confundida, examino su pata y vio que su pelaje estaba erizado

-Luna: ¿una esfera que además de emanar este hermoso destello también contiene algún tipo de energía extraña?, interesante-

-Enma: ¿sabes lo que és?-

Leonardo ya le había quitado todos los pinchos de su culo y este se acerco hasta Luna, quien lo miro con una expresión pensativa

-Luna: no estoy segura, pero este objeto posee en su interior una energía muy fuerte además puedo sentir como algo más encerrado en su interior, pero…no sé qué es-

-Enma: entonces Leonardo podría examinarlo, ¿puedes?-

Preguntó Enma mirando a Leonardo con una sonrisa confiada

-Leonardo: poder puedo, pero tenga en cuenta que Luna posee una magia más poderosa que la mía y si ella no puede yo tampoco-

-Enma: ts, gallina-

-Leonardo: ¿¡que!?, ¡no soy una gallina!-

-Enma: ¡pock pock!-

Enma empezó a imitar a gallina empezando a cabrear a Leonardo

-Leonardo: ¡ahora vera como si puedo!-

-Luna: ¡no, no lo hagas!-

 ***PSSSS PSSSS TSSSS PSSSS***

Leonardo invoco sus manos mágicas y al momento de tocar la esfera él y Enma se electrocutaron dejando ver una intensa luz azulada a la vez que se veía el esqueleto de Enma mientras se electrocutaba, al momento Leonardo aparta sus manos y paran de electrocutarse, pero se ve a Enma tirado en el suelo totalmente negro con dos X en sus ojos tosiendo hollín por la boca

-Enma: ***cof*** …-

-Leonardo: ¿q-que ha pasado?-

-Luna: jiji, resulta que la "fuerte energía" que contiene la esfera es electricidad, Leonardo también al estar formado por energía y no estar aislado ha servido de conductor de esa energía eléctrica y el brazalete al ser un metal que tampoco está aislado ha pasado a tu cuerpo-

Dijo eso último apuntando con su casco a Enma

-Enma: es obvio mi cuerpo también contiene energía y por ello hago la función de material conductor, no sabía que supieras de estas cosas-

-Luna: bueno, resulta que había veces que tenía tanto tiempo libre estando inconsciente que en mi mente hacía de todo tipo de cosas y así aprendí esto y demás-

Al terminar de decir eso se sonroja y mira nerviosamente a Enma quien se le había acercado con una mirada picara y con los dedos pulgar e índice en forma de pistola sobre su barbilla

-Enma: mmm, "demás"-

-Luna: ¿q-que ocurre?-

-Leonardo: ¡amo, no es momento para tonterías!-

-Enma: estaba de broma, jajaja, perdóname si te hice sentir incómoda , majestad-

Enma dijo eso tomando el casco de Luna y besándolo

-Luna: g-gracias, n-no te preocupes-sonrojada nivel 1-

Enma le dedico una sonrisa agradable cosa que hizo que Luna se sonrojara más

-Luna: Enma…-

-Enma: ¿mm?-

-Luna: ¿t-te acuerdas d-de…-

-Enma: ¿de qué?-

-Luna:…eso?-

Luna iba acercando su rostro lentamente al de Enma quien no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Enma: ¿de eso?, si no especificas más…-

Luna se detuvo al momento y al darse cuenta se sonrojo al nivel 100 y se apartó al momento mientras Enma seguía confundido por la actuación de la alicornio

-Enma: ¿t-te encuentras bien?-

-Luna: s-si, no te preocupes, ¡sigamos!-

Luna se alejó de allí a paso rápido directa hacia unas compuertas que había enfrente de ella

Enma iba a seguirla pero recordó la esfera y miro a Leonardo quién sin necesidad de decirle algo uso un poco de magia para encoger la esfera hasta el tamaño de una canica

-Enma: eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿verdad?-

-Leonardo: como ser mágico he de hacer honor a mi cometido, amo-

Dijo a la vez que Enma lanzaba la esfera ahora pequeña en su mano y la guardaba en su bolsillo para después de eso correr para alcanzar a Luna

 ***Mientras en otra sala en el otro extremo de la fabrica***

Celestia caminaba con sumo cuidado, iluminando el camino con su cuerno, detrás de ella yacían los cuerpos inconscientes de ponys científicos y guardias de carne y hueso, mientras que los guardias robot estaban apagados si energía alguna

-Celestia: "¿Cómo puede esta pony haber construido todo esto en este tiempo?"-

Pensó Celestia quién miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal de lo que buscaba hasta que…

-Celestia: perfecto-

Celestia encontró lo que buscaba, una compuerta la cual tenía un cartel de "peligro no entre sin material aislante", Celestia invoco un hechizo para abrir la puerta con cuidado y entro viendo que la sala seguía operativa, al entrar no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión a una de pena al ver lo que tenía en frente suya

La sala estaba formada por cuatro generadores los cuales eran alimentados por…cuatro unicornios cuyos cuerpos yacían sin vida ni color en unos cilindros parecidos a los que estaban encerrados ella y su hermana, los unicornios tenían sus cuernos rodeados por cables que se alargaban hasta su respectivo generador…

-Celestia: lo siento mucho…mis pequeños…ponys…- apartando la mirada-

No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de la tristeza que le provocaba verlos en ese estado

-Celestia: os prometo que vuestro sacrificio no será en vano…-

Celestia se puso su casco en su corazón y miro con rabia los generadores y haciendo brillar su cuerno disparo cuatro bolas de magia que hicieron explotar los generadores, al momento lo que quedaba funcionando en la fábrica se apagó…

-Celestia: ya está, solo queda que ellos hagan su parte, iré a ver…-

Celestia se quedó de piedra al ver a una yegua rosada justo en frente suya…quieta con una sonrisa de psicópata…la yegua la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Celestia: ¿P-Pinkie Pie?-

Celestia pregunto a la yegua de forma nerviosa, la yegua solo soltó una pequeña risa al oír ese nombre

-Pinkamena: ¿Pinkie Pie?, jijiji, Celi ¡que graciosa eres!, ¡Pinkie ya no está con nosotros, dejo este cuerpo hace años!, ¿acaso no recuerdas?-

Pinkamena dijo eso último entornando su cabeza con una expresión de "tristeza"

-Celestia: ¡mientes!, sé que Pinkie Pie se encuentra dentro de ese cuerpo-

-Pinkamena: mmmm…,¡creo que estas alucinando, Celi!, ¡pero dejémonos de tonterías, ando escasa de ingredientes y me han dicho que los intestinos de alicornio son un ingrediente de manjar de dioses!-

Eso último lo dijo empuñando un cuchillo de carnicero en su boca y con una mirada alocada galopo hacia Celestia gritando:

-Pinkamena: ¡HORA DE COCINAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

-Celestia: ¡no te quiero hacer daño, Pinkie Pie!-

Pinkamena le lanzo un tazo diagonal que esquivo por poco

-Celestia: ¡sé que estas dentro de ella, siento tu energía dentro de tu cuerpo!-

Pinkamena se paró en seco y con una mirada de frustración negó con la cabeza

-Pinkamena: ¿quieres dejar de...DECIR ES NOMBRE!?-

Celestia vio como Pinkamena le soltaba una coz que ella no pudo esquivar y fue lanzada al fondo de la habitación estrellándose contra la pared

-Pinkamena: JIJIJAJAJAGGG-

Pinkamena rió con la clásica risa de Pinkie Pie y cargo contra Celestia quién estaba algo aturdida por el fuerte golpe, solo veía como una figura dividida en dos una parte visible y otra menos se acercaban…, se dio cuenta y sacudió su cabeza para volver a ver normal y justo la yegua rosada ya estaba a Cm de abrirle el vientre, pero Celestia fue más rápida haciendo brillar su cuerno para lanzar una onda sónica contra Pinkamena quién la recibió de lleno y se golpeó en la cabeza contra uno de los generadores destruidos acabando electrocutándose

 ***TSSSSS TSSSS TSSSS TSSSSS***

-Pinkamena: adagahjhjindanndiandsadadsadadsdaadssadaassada…jjjjjijijijiii WIIIII…-

Celestia levanto una ceja confundida al ver como la yegua parecía que se divertía con la descarga

-¿Pinkamena?: ¡WIIIIII ASADAD JIJIJIJ, Q-QUE ASADADAD D-DADASD-DIVER-AADADDAS-TIDO!

Celestia se acercó confundida a la pony, justo al dar un paso la electrocución se acabó y la yegua rosada se cayó de cara al suelo y ahí se quedó sin decir nada

-Celestia: ¿e-estas bien?-

…

-Celestia: ¿Pinkie…P-Pie?-

Celestia pregunto con temor al cuerpo que yacía en silencio en el suelo

-¿?: agno givehkjito…-

-Celestia: ¿Qué?-

-¿?: higo ad ibergtio Zeyiu-

-Celestia: no te entiendo, ¿puedes vocalizar mejor mi pequeña pony?-

Celestia se echó hacia atrás de la impresión al ver que el pelo de la pony volvía a estar esponjoso y que el color de su pelaje se ponía de un rosa más fuerte, la yegua rosada levanto la cabeza mirando a Celestia con una gran sonrisa

-¿?: digo que ¡HA SIDO INCREIBLEEEE!-

La yegua pegó un gran brinco aterrizando sobre la espalda de Celestia quien no se inmuto y soltó un suspiro de alivio para acabar dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

-Celestia: me alegra que estés de nuevo conmigo, Pinkie Pie-

-Pinkie Pie: JIJIJI, ¡pero si he estado aquí desde siempre!, ¿¡por qué dices eso, Celi!?-

-Celestia: ¿no recuerdas nada?-

Pinkie Pie puso su casco en su mentón con los ojos entrecerrados de manera pensativa

-Pinkie Pie: ¡NOUP!-

Celestia se queda mirando al frente con una gota anime en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa con los ojos cerrados

-Celestia: jiji, de acuerdo, te lo contare todo después, primero sal…-

Celestia no pudo terminar su frase ya que Pinkie empezó a hablar

-Pinkie Pie: OH, OH, ¿¡vas a decir que resulta que este tiempo no me acuerdo porque mi cuerpo estuvo controlado por un ente muy maloso pero buen pastelero y que no estamos en ponyville si no en una fábrica dónde se hacen cosas horribles a costa de la vida de los ponys y que la jefaza de este sitio es- para un momento para respirar sonoramente- *AAAAAAA* y que resulta que es Dashie, una de mis más coolest amigas, pero que se ha vuelto loca de remate y que Enma que estuvo a punto de ser violado por ella está aquí con un centauro, una chica furry que se parece mucho a Scootaloo y un espíritu colega de él que vive en un brazalete misterioso que se le regalo en otra dimensión de la que procede están planeando algo para sacarnos de aquí y salvarnos a todos del mal de la malosa de Dashie?-

Celestia la volvió a mirar con una gota anime y una sonrisa nerviosa asintiendo con la cabeza

-Celestia: e-exacto mi querida Pinkie, Enma es…espera, ¿dijiste que Enma recibió a Leonardo de otra dimensión…a…la…que…pertenece…?-

Pinkie Pie solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "No tengo ni idea" a la vez que se estaban metiendo su colita en la boca

Celestia se quedó pensativa por lo que había dicho Pinkie hace un momento…hasta al final mirar con los ojos cerrados al suelo de manera calmada al suelo y soltar un suspiro, para después volver a mirar hacia arriba con una mirada melancólica

-Celestia: je, tonta de mi por no recordar eso…además que ya me parecía extraño su manera de comportarse, no se parecía en nada a él…jiji-

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Celestia al recordar lo que estuviera pensando…

-Pinkie Pie: ooooooh, ¡no este triste princesa, hay que ver las cosas siempre con positividad!-

Celestia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Pinkie quién se pegaba brincos alrededor de ella

-Celestia: no te preocupes querida, simplemente estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros-

Dijo secándose las lágrimas a la vez que recibía un enorme abrazo de Pinkie cosa que hizo que la mirara con sorpresa

-Pinkie Pie: ¡también estoy feliz de volver con ustedes, bueno en este caso con usted ya que solamente en este momento y lugar está usted aquí solamente conmigo y los demás están fuera y…! ***Plop*** ¡Mmmjumnmnmjujumnmn!-

Celestia le tapó la boca con su casco y rió tiernamente

-Celestia: jijiji, también me alegro de verte, mejor vayamos saliendo de aquí ya que Enma y Luna necesitaran ayuda-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡adelante a toda vela!-

Celestia rió de nuevo y salió de la habitación con Pinkie subida en su espalda

 ***Volviendo con Enma***

Enma y Leonardo se encontraban luchando contra guardias ponys los cuales eran el único personal de seguridad que quedaba en la fábrica, mientras Luna había reventado la rampa y estaba conversando con los presos

-Enma: ¡VAIS A COMER POLVO!-

Enma estaba transformado en un poderoso grifo, tenía el pelaje totalmente negro, el pico de color naranja y sus ojos tenían un color azul oscuro, volaba por la sala destrozando maquinas, ya inactivas por falta de energía, y derribando a guardias

-Leonardo: ¡PAGAREIS TODO EL DAÑO QUE HABEIS CAUSADO!-

Leonardo le apoyaba con hechizos y sus manos mágicas con las cuales golpeaba a los enemigos

Enma aterrizo sobre la cabeza de dos guardas dejándolos K.O, un guarda se le acerco por detrás con una pistola eléctrica pero Leonardo fue más rápido y le soltó un directo en vertical hacia arriba estrellando al guarda en el techo

-Guardia pony: me ´utan os tenes…JUJUJU…-

Balbuceaba el guardia del techo

-Enma: ¡buena esa!-

Decía a la vez que le daba un latigazo con su cola a otro guarda en su cara noqueándolo al momento

-Leonardo: ¡buena esa también, amo!-

-Enma: sabes que puedes dejar de llamarme amo, llámame Enma y punto, jajaja-

-Leonardo: la costumbre, jeje-

Los dos rieron a la vez que le dieron a tres guardas que venían de frente armados con porras una buena serie de tundas que les mandaron por los aires

 ***Ponk Paf Tund***

-Guarda pony: guliguliguli…-

-Guarda pony (2): ¡maldito!-

Un guarda saltó a la espalda de Enma agarrándolo del cuello y estrangulándolo

-Enma: ***GAK*,** ¡L-LEONAR…! ***GAK*** -

El guarda sintió que alguien le daba toquecitos en el hombro giro la cabeza y lo siguiente que se vio fue al guarda volando con una cara de atontamiento total

-Leonardo: ¡nadie toca a mi amigo!-

-Enma: ***Arf*** …que cabrón…a-atacando por la espalda…no tiene honor-

-Leonardo: ¡vamos Enma no te rindas ahora! ***ARF*** -

 ***TONK***

Leonardo agarro a dos guardas por el cuello y los estrello contra el suelo boca abajo noqueándolos de nuevo

-Guarda pony: ¡son demasiado fuertes!-

-Guarda pony (2): ¿¡dónde está la supervisora!?-

-Guarda pony: ¡yo que sé!, se fue hace un rato a por las princesas-

-Guarda pony (2): jajaja, entonces ya estarán muertas, nadie ha podido contra ella-

-Enma: ¡tomad esta!-

-Guarda pony: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 ***PROF CAF***

Los dos guardas acabaron literalmente con la cabeza metida en el suelo

-Enma: ¡ale, como los avestruces!, ese luchador mexicano me mostro una buena técnica, jajaja-

-Leonardo: ¿luchador mexicano?-

-Enma: cosas de mi mundo, jeje-

Enma sudó frío al recordar lo que le hizo en el avión y en su pensamiento se forma una imagen de él contemplando el paisaje medio atontado mientras los pasajeros le sacaban fotos

-Enma: cuando lo vea…-

-Leonardo: ya parece ser que nos cargamos a todos…*fiuuu* menos mal-

Leonardo silbó de la impresión por lo que habían hecho

-Enma: hacemos buen equipo desde luego, jajaja-

-Leonardo: jajaja, ¡venga ese puño!-

Leonardo choco su mano en forma de puño con la garra de Enma que también la cerro en forma de puño

-Leonardo: la verdad le sienta muy bien ser grifo-

-Enma: si la verdad es que acertaste esta vez- dando vueltas alrededor de sí- me gusta mucho la apariencia que me has dado-

-Leonardo: cuando me deja descansar, ¿ve como si salen las cosas a pedir de boca?-

-Enma: si…, como lo del mosquito, ¿no?- Dice a la vez que vuelve a su forma humana-

Leonardo rio nerviosamente al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero

-Enma: neh da igual, el pasado es el pasado-

Ambos se rieron del comentario

-Leonardo: jajajaja, pero las heridas y dolores no-

-Enma: jajajaja-

-¿?: ¡ENMA!-

Enma sintió el abrazo repentino de cierta pegaso furry anaranjada

-Enma: ¡EY, SCOOT!-

-Scootaloo: ¡qué alegría saber que estas bien!-

-Enma: ¿Por qué, me echabas de menos?-

Scootaloo se sonrojo y le soltó un codazo en el estómago haciendo que Enma se encorvara del dolor

-Enma: ***OUG*** me lo merezco, jeje-

-Scootaloo: idiota…, no te echaba de menos…s-solo que no quería que la volvieses a liar-

-Enma: jeje, me alegra saber que estas bien-

Enma acaricio la crin de Scootaloo con dulzura, se rio un poco al ver como Scootaloo movía la cola de una manera muy mona

-Enma: jejeje- sonrisa pícara-

Scootaloo se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y sujeta su cola con sus manos con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara

-Leonardo: me alegro también de que estéis todos bien, jajaja-

-Scootaloo: ouh, ¡ey Leonardo!, Enma no te causo problemas, ¿verdad?-

-Leonardo: alguno que otro como siempre pero que le vamos a hacer, es Enma-

-Scootaloo: jajaja, siempre liándola Enma-

Scootaloo le suelta un buen golpe en la espalda a Enma haciendo que se encorvara, Scootaloo solo le mira con una cara de "WTF"

-Enma: ¡AY AY AY AY AY!-

-Scootaloo:…-

-Leonardo: digamos que recibió unos cuantos golpes y esta aun dolorido jejeje-

Scootaloo levanto la camisa a Enma y pudo observar que tenía marcas de golpes y la herida del corte de hace rato

-Scootaloo: lo del corte ya sé cómo fue, peeeeerooo…,¿y esas marcas de golpes?-

-Enma: larga historia que mejor te contare después-

-Leonardo: a todo esto no veo a Volcon por aquí-

-Scootaloo: ¡VOLCON!-llevándose las manos a la boca-

Scootaloo recordó al momento a Volcon y como se lo llevaron

-Scootaloo: ¡hace rato fue llevado por esos monstruos para experimentar con él!-

-Enma: ¿¡que!?, ¡hay que encontradlo!-

-Leonardo: hay que ir ya, Enma-

Enma asintió en forma afirmativa y se dispuso a salir volándo pero una voz le detuvo

-Silbina: ¡ENMA!-

Enma se paró en seco y giro su cabeza con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y corrió a abrazar a su amiga fuertemente

-Enma: jajajaj, ¡me alegra saber que también estas bien!-

Silbina se sonrojo fuertemente al recibir el repentino abrazo y con una dulce sonrisa lo correspondió

-Silbina: ¿de verdad te alegras tanto?-

Silbina pregunto con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y una sonrisa que iba ampliando por cada segundo que pasaba

-Enma: ¡por supuesto!, me duele que preguntes eso, ¡eres una gran amiga y si te perdiera no me lo perdonaría!-

En ese momento suena como un cristal roto

 ***Clink***

-Silbina: ¿a-amiga?-

-Enma: si, ¿Por qué?-

En ese momento se ve dentro de la mente de Silbina como si cayera al vacio por un túnel oscuro a la vez que gritaba "¿¡AMIGAAAA!?" a la vez que tenía los ojos en blanco con la boca bien abierta y sus cascos apretando sus mejillas

En la realidad se había puesto totalmente blanca inclusive sus ojos y estaba siendo zarandeada por Enma quien la agitaba de forma desesperada para que volviera en sí, mientras Scootaloo se reía por la bajo

-Scootaloo: toma golpe bajo, jajaja-

-Enma: ¡SILBINA, SILBINA RESPONDEME!, ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?-

Mientras cerca de ellos una alicornio presenciaba la escena con una sonrisa

-Luna: "jeje este Enma", oh, hola Twilight-

Luna se asusto cuando Twilight salto sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza a la vez que AppleJack con AppleBoom en su espalda miraban con una sonrisa

-Luna: ¿Q-que te ocurre?-

-Twilight: ¡qué alegría saber que están bien!-

-Luna: jeje, s-si estoy bien, de cuerpo entero-

-Twilight: ¡lo sé!, ¿Cómo escapáron?-

-Luna: digamos que cierto humano que ahora es grifo me ayudo a mí y a mi hermana-

Luna dijo eso mirando con cariño a Enma

Twilight al escuchar eso se lanzó hacia Enma quien seguía tratando de despertar a Silbina, Twilight abraza a Enma y le planta un fuerte beso en la mejilla

Enma la mira sorprendido y sonrojado

-Enma: ¿y e-eso?-

-Twilight: por habernos salvado a todos-

-Enma. B-bueno aún no he acabado, aún tengo que hacer más cosas para que este mundo este a salvo-

Enma rio nerviosamente a la vez que Twilight le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, lo que no se dio cuenta es que la versión furry de Scootaloo estaba detrás de ellos con llamaradas cubriéndola y con la mirada ensombrecida pero con un brillo siniestro en uno de sus ojos

-Scootaloo: "¿Cómo se atreve?...,¡¿OTRA PERRA QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR A ENMA?!"-piensa a la vez que aprieta los puños-

Scootaloo se acercó a Enma y le agarró del cuello de la camisa alejándolo a rastras de Silbina y Twilight, esta última miro extrañada la reacción de Scootaloo

-Twilight: a-adios…-

-Enma: ¿adónde me llevas?-

-Scootaloo: lejos de estas perras…-

-Enma: ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Scootaloo: eeeeeh, ¡vamos a por Volcon, ejejej!-

Scootaloo rio nerviosamente y confió en que Enma no hubiera escuchado eso

Enma miro a Scootaloo de reojo luego noto que su culo le empezaba a quemar

-Enma: eeeh, Scoot, ¿puedes dejar de arrastrarme?-

-Scootaloo: no-

Enma la miro con una pokerface y suspiro sabiendo que tenía que preguntar aunque ya se olía la respuesta

-Enma: ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Scootaloo: ¡nada!-

-Enma: okey…-

Scootaloo miro y se aseguró de que nadie les había seguido y tiro a Enma a una habitación que daba a una pequeña sala de control de algunas máquinas de tortura que estaban desactivadas.

Enma se reincorpora adolorido para luego mirar cómo Scootaloo cierra la puerta con fuerza, empieza a sentirse nervioso al ver a Scootaloo acercarse a él con una mirada furiosa

-Scootaloo: ¡no ocurre nada, Enma!-

-Enma: v-vale, porfavor Scoot cuéntame que te ocurre-

-Scootaloo: ¡no me ocurre nada!-

Enma se acercó a Scoot y la abrazo cosa que la tomó por sorpresa…

-Scootaloo: ¿¡Q-que haces!?-

Enma se separó del abrazo pero aun rodeándola con sus brazos y mirándola a la cara fijamente

-Enma: cuéntamelo porfavor, no te dejare ir hasta que me lo cuentes-

-Scootaloo: …¿y-y que pasa con Volcon, idiota?-

Scootaloo dijo eso con un gran rubor en su cara, mirando hacia otro lado pero empezó a notar que su cuerpo estaba temblando

-Enma: puede esperar, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que es capaz de defenderse, ahora… si quieres que vayamos cuanto antes mejor ve contándome que te ocurre-

Scootaloo atrajo hacia si a Enma quien se sonrojo al notar su cara sobre el pecho de ella

-Enma:…-

-Scootaloo: vale…si quieres saberlo te lo dire…-

Scootaloo empezó a echar lágrimas a la vez que empezaba a apretar sus dientes de rabia

-Scootaloo: ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ENMA, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MUY BUENO CON TODAS, ERES EL TIPO DE MACHO QUE TODA MARE QUIERE, PERO VER QUE OTRAS TRATAN DE ALEJARTE DE MI ME DA MUCHA RABIA, PERO TAMBIEN ME DA RABIA QUE NO TE DES CUENTA DE LAS COSAS QUE OCURREN A TU ALREDEDOR MALDITO IDIOTA EMPANADO!-

Scootaloo empezó a sentirse muy incómoda y siguiendo su instinto se separo de Enma y salió de la habitación dejando lágrimas de rabia por el camino…

-Enma: Scoot…-

-Leonardo: ¿estás bien, Enma?

-Enma: s-sabía que le gustaba…ya que procede de un mundo donde mi yo de esa dimensión…hizo tal locura que salió tan bien que todas se encariñaron con él…pero…ella no me quiere a mi…quiere a ese Enma y…,¡yo no soy ese Enma!-

-Leonardo:…-

-Enma: ¡joder!, si ella supiera que en verdad no soy ese Enma…le rompería el corazón…-

Leonardo: Enma…-

-Enma: no soy su hombre…ni si quiera formo parte de este universo, ¡todo por ese puto alicornio que me trajo aquí!, me encanta este sitio, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, ¡pero joder!..., ¡PUTO W!...-

-Leonardo: ¡ENMA!, ¡sé que te molesta todo esto, pero W es así, le encanta fastidiar y te lo dice alguien que tuvo que convivir con él durante su vida mortal!,-tono más tranquilo- pero tienes que tener en cuenta que aunque no encarnes a esos Enma ellos si te encarnan a ti-

-Enma:…,¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Leonardo: quiero decir que no necesitas ser ellos porque ya lo eres-

-Enma: lo soy porque puedo cambiar mi personalidad-

-Leonardo: no me refiero a eso…,¿sabes qué?, olvídalo, ahora concentrémonos en ir a por Volcon-

-¿?: no tenéis que preocuparos por eso-

-Enma: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Enma pego un enorme salto del susto que se pego cuando una voz sonó justo detrás de él…

 ***TONK CROF***

Golpeándose la cabeza con el techo y luego el suelo con el culo volviendo a su forma humana K.O pero con una mano en la cabeza y otra justo en el culito

-Enma: lalilulolaliluleeeee…jejeje…-

-¿?: ¿en serio?...-

-Leonardo: no tiene remedio…-

-¿?: desde luego-

-Leonardo: bueno mejor que lo despertemos, Volcon…,¿…?...,¡VOLCON!-

El centauro le miro con una ceja levantada al escuchar como decía su nombre con sorpresa

-Volcon: nuevamente, ¿en serio?-

-Leonardo: jeje-

-Volcon: bueno, dejando todo esto de lado, ¿Qué me perdi?-

-Leonardo: no mucho, casi violan a Enma, rescatamos a las princesas y a los demás prisioneros-

-Volcon: ts no se compara con lo que yo he hecho-

-Leonardo: ¿y que has hecho aparte de dejarte capturar…?-

-Volcon: pues veras, resulta que una pony loca me llevo a una extraña máquina muy extraña, me intentaron enganchar a ella…-su voz se va escuchando menos a la vez que la imagen de un flashback se hace presente -

 ***Flashback***

Los ponys robóticos estaban tratando de enganchar al centauro a la maquina pero no cayeron en la cuenta de que todo lo que tenían era para ponys, grifos, minotauros, etc, pero no para criaturas como el…

-Guardia Tecno: señora, detectado fallo estructural de la máquina, no sirve para la criatura biológica conocida como centauro- digo eso con una voz robótica

-Pinkamena: *AAAARF* ¿¡acaso no hay alguna que este adaptada a este monstruo de cuatro patas!?- Dijo eso suspirando fuertemente-

-Guardia Tecno: revisando en la base de datos ***FUUUUUUU*** -

Volcon alzo una ceja no por ver al robot revisando los datos si no porque este empezó a tambalearse al igual que el resto de sus colegas de alrededor

 ***FUUUUUUU* *FUUUUUU* *FUUUUUU* *TUUUF***

De repente todas las luces del lugar se apagaron a la vez que los robots y la máquinas automáticas…pero para desgracia de Volcon los robots que le tenían sujeto aun le sostenían aunque estuvieran desactivados

-Pinkamena: ¿¡PERO QUE!?- mirando a todos lados nerviosa-

Pinkamena no entendía porque de repente todo se había apagado…miro al centauro pero se relajó al ver que seguía atrapado

-Pinkamena: jejeje, bueno tu sigue ahí quieto mientras yo voy a resolver el problema-

-Volcon: no creo que pueda ir muy lejos…-

-Pinkamena: mejor, así los ingredientes no se desperdiciarán-

Volcon trago saliva al escuchar la palabra "ingredientes" y ya suponía a lo que se refería esa trastornada. Vio como la yegua se largaba por una puerta manual, volvió a mirar a los robots desactivados que le tenían aun sujeto y soltó una pequeña risa

-Volcon: JE, si piensan que esto me retendrá…se equivocan jajaja-

Volcon empezó a apretar su cuerpo como si se estuviera exprimiendo y de repente de su armadura empezó a salir pequeñas gotas de lava que caían justamente sobre las tenazas que le sujetaban, (los robots le tenían sujeto gracias a esas tenazas que les salían de sus espaldas), las tenazas de metal empezaron a derretirse lentamente cayendo el metal fundido al suelo

-Volcon: jejeje, ahora solo queda esperar…-

 ***FSSSSSS***

-Volcon: ¿¡IN!?- mirando con los ojos como platos su brazo-

Un poco de metal fundido cayo justo en su antebrazo que justamente no estaba cubierto por la armadura…

-Volcon: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Volcon salió disparado del lugar arrancando de cuajo las tenazas y llevándoselas consigo a donde fuera que fuese…

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Leonardo:…-

-Volcon: y en el momento en el que pare a descansar oí vuestras voces -

-Leonardo: vale…pero dime…¿Cómo te puedes quemar siendo un centauro perteneciente a la raza de centauros volcánicos?...resulta patético que siendo perteneciente a una raza tan legendaria te quemes…-

Volcon lo miro con una mirada molesta y un gran sonrojo en su cara

-Volcon: ¡resulta que mis congéneres y yo no son invulnerables al fuego y a la lava como muchos piensan!-

-Leonardo: ¿en serio?- mirada de sorpresa-, ¿entonces todas esas historias que vuestro pueblo contó de baños de lava y vivir en volcanes es mentira?-

-Volcon: técnicamente no, ya que es cierto pero mi pueblo usa trajes especiales para soportar ese elemento-

-Leonardo: acabas de hundir la imagen que tenía sobre tu raza…-

-Volcon: ¡NO TENGO CULPA DE QUE TE INFORMASES MAL!-

-Leonardo: ¡que sepas que yo en mi vida mortal fui un famoso investigador y filósofo!-

-Volcon: ts…filósofos…gente sin cultura ni conocimientos, prácticamente todas las paparruchas que soltáis proceden de vuestra alocada imaginación-

-Leonardo: ¿¡qué has dicho!? , ¡qué sepas que los de mi oficio consultamos fuentes fiables y tratamos de dar explicaciones a cosas que cerebros como el tuyo no llegarían a entender ni aunque se lo pusieran en un libro!-

-Volcon: ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON CEREBROS CO…!-

 ***DONK***

-Volcon: gligligli…-

Volcon cayó al suelo con las orbitas dándole vueltas debido a que Leonardo le había dado un buen coscorrón con una de sus manos mágicas dejándolo K.O por un rato

-Leonardo: jejeje, ¿lo ves?, soy más listo y rápido que tu-

-¿?: nunca cambias, Leonardo-

-¿?: uuuuuh, ¡buen golpe!-

Leonardo reconoció al momento esas voces y se quedó de piedra al ver a Celestia mirándolo con una expresión desaprobatoria pero a la vez picara, Leonardo rió nerviosamente al ver a la princesa y…a la yegua rosada saltando sobre su espalda a lo que Celestia deja de mirar a Leonardo para mirar al frente con una mirada cansada a la vez que hace brillar su cuerno para bajar a Pinkie de su espalda

-Celestia: Pinkie, sabes que está mal saltar sobre la espalda de otros ponys...-

Pinkie puso una mirada triste y los ojitos como los de un corderito como si pidieran a gritos "PLIIIIS SOLO UN POCO MAS"

-Pinkie Pie: JOOOO, ¿pooooorqueeeeee?-

-Celestia: porque no es manera de comportarse y además de que ya me duele la espalda de tanto salto y además que ya eres una yegua hecha y derecha y deberías comportarte como tal mi pequeña-

-Pinkie Pie: vale…- se voltea con los mofletes hinchados y de cascos cruzados- pero después saltare sobre la de Luna-

-Celestia: no has entendido lo que dije…-

-Enma: uuuuurg…,¿Qué paso?- quejándose a la vez que se incorporaba-

Pinkie y Celestia observaron a Enma con curiosidad en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron por alguna extraña razón Enma pego un gran grito al ver a Pinkie

-Enma: ¡PINKAMENAAAA!-

-Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué?-

Celestia rio tiernamente y miro a Enma con serenidad

-Celestia: no te preocupes Enma, Pinkie Pie no volverá a ser Pinkamena, ha vuelto con nosotros- llevándose un casco al mentón- aunque creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿verdad?-

Enma se extrañó por el comentario de Celestia y la miro con curiosidad

-Celestia: cierta cosa a cerca de cierta dimensión de la que procedes- mirándole de forma picara-

Un escalofrío recorrió a Enma mientras que a Leonardo se le formo una gota anime…

-Enma: ee…jeje…ejejjeje…,¡bueno creo que mejor será que vayamos con los demás!- marchándose de ahí riendo nerviosamente-

-Leonardo: ¡si, mejor no hacerles esperar!, jejeje- sudando frio-

Celestia observo cómo Enma se largó de ahí junto con Leonardo quien con una de sus manos mágicas arrastraba al inconsciente centauro, rio tiernamente y con Pinkie de nuevo en su espalda sin que esta se diera cuenta prosiguió a seguirles

Los chicos volvieron a la sala donde liberaron a todos los prisioneros y donde los esperaban muy animados

-Prisionero pony: ahí vuelven-

Luna se acercó a ellos dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Enma quien se sonrojo levemente por la mirada, después Luna observo a su hermana quien le dedico una medio sonrisa, aunque Luna se extraño al ver a la yegua rosada sobre la espalda de Celestia

-Luna: mmm, hermana ¿Por qué tienes a ese pony sobre tu espalda?- decía intentando aguantar la risa-

Celestia suspiro cansada y hizo brillar su cuerno…, un aura cubrió a Pinkie bajándola con suavidad de la espalda de Celestia

-Pinkie Pie: JOOOO, Luna chivata…-

Luna se sonrojo y miro extrañada a la pony

-Luna: ¿c-chivata?...-

Luna sintió como si el mundo se cayera encima de ella…aunque a los ojos de los demás solo estaba dramatizando una tontería

-Celestia: Luna tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho, jiji, aunque es verdad ahí has chivado sin darte cuenta-

-Luna: ¡IIIIIIIH!- Llevándose los cascos a su mentón abriendo la boca con su cara con una tonalidad fantasmal-

Luna sintió ese comentario como un puño golpeando su corazón

-Enma: ¿no crees que estas exagerando, Luna?- con media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados con una gota anime detrás de su cabeza-

-Pinkie Pie: oooooh, ¡vamos princesa, no este triste, lo dije de broma!-

-Luna: ¿d-de verdad?-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡claro!-

-Luna: ps, obviamente era broma…-

 ***Pronk***

Enma y Celestia se tiraron al suelo al estilo anime a la vez que Leonardo se daba un facepalm…

-Enma: no hagas como si no te hubiera afectado…-dice a la vez que se incorpora-

-Celestia: bueno, mejor vayamos con todos y contémosles lo que tenemos pensado hacer-

-Enma: mejor-

Todos se reunieron con los demás ponys quienes estaban conversando entre ellos, otros se abrazaban a seres queridos que estuvieron en otras celdas en otros sitios de la fábrica alejados de ellos, cuando vieron a las princesas y a Enma junto a un centauro aun K.O todos se callaron y se acercaron a ellos

-Pony prisionero: bueno, ¿y ahora que?-

-Celestia: lo lógico sería salir de aquí, pero sería una tontería ya que Rainbow y sus esbirros nos intentarían dar caza, así que mi hermana y este valeroso humano hemos coincidido en enfrentarnos a Rainbow y a sus últimos guardias y acabar de una vez con esta pesadilla-

-Luna: pero hermana, tenemos un problema, aún hay ciudadanos prisioneros en sus celdas de los niveles superiores-

-¿?: de eso no tienen que preocuparse-

Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y descubrieron que era Rangefly junto a un numeroso grupo de ponys

-Enma: ¡Rangefly!-

-Rangefly: ey humano- mirando a las princesas- princesas-

Rangefly hizo una reverencia con su cabeza a lo que las princesas contestaron de la misma forma-

-Rangefly: todos los prisioneros están liberados-

Enma se alegro no solo por que estuvieran todos libres, sino además por ver a una pequeña unicornio abrazada a uno de los cascos de Rangefly-

-Enma: veo que lograste sacar a tu hermana-

-Rangefly: pude sacarla gracias a tu labor, Enma-

-Enma: ¿mi labor?-

-Rangefly: al desconectarse la energía las celdas se abrieron y pudieron salir todos, incluyendo mi hermana, me pregunte como pudo haberse ido la energía y recordé que cierto compañero se fue hacia otro lado que resulta que era hacia la cámara de suministro principal de energía- expresión agradecida hacia Enma-

Enma se sonrojo un poco y se llevó la mano a la cabeza nerviosamente

-Enma: jeje, no hay que agradecer nada, además que lo encontré de casualidad-

-Leonardo: ¿¡Como que de casualidad?-

-Rangefly: ¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Leonardo: ejem, yo señorita-

Todos miraron al brazalete parlanchín

-Rangefly: anda, tu eres Leonardo, ¿verdad?-

-Leonardo: tan cierto como me llamo Leonardo-

-Enma: en realidad no te llamas realmente así…simplemente es un segundo nombre que te puse yo-

-Leonardo:…-

Todos se rieron, menos Leonardo obviamente, del comentario de Enma-

-Luna: bueno, lo mejor será aprovechar cuanto antes para enfrentarnos a Rainbow antes que ella actúe primero, aunque…me parece extraño que aún no haya hecho aparición…-dijo eso con una mirada pensativa-

-Enma: si jeje, me pregunto porque-

Leonardo rio por lo bajo por la razón de que conocía porque Rainbow no había actuado aun

-Celestia: cierto, mis queridos ponys, ¡armaos de valor y de cualquier cosa que encontréis por el suelo!-

Todos hicieron saludos militares y se largaron en distintas direcciones buscando objetos con los que armarse, mientras Enma noto que su amiga Silbina ya había vuelto en sí, lo que le extraño es que al llamarla esta lo ignoro

-Enma: ¿y a esta que le pasa ahora?- dice rascándose la cabeza con la mano-

-Leonardo: ts…mujeres, siempre son complicadas-

-Luna: somos complicadas porque tenemos nuestros secretos al igual que los machos teneis los vuestros…-

Enma y Leonardo sudaron frio…Enma se dio la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa y se alivio al ver que Luna tenía una sonrisa agradable en su cara

-Luna: ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-

-Enma: eeeeh,¡por nada!, jeje-

-Luna: jajaja, no te preocupes no me ofendiste para nada, obviamente somos complicadas, al igual que vosotros los sementales-

-Enma: ***ejem*-**

-Luna: hombres-

-Enma: jeje-

-Pony prisionero: ¡eh, mono pelado, tengo una porra para ti!-

Al escuchar "mono pelado" Enma empezó a tener un tic en su ojo derecho a la vez que se empezó a notar las venas en su cuello y su cara se ponía roja

-Enma: nooooooooooooo, soooooooooooy ¡UN MONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

El pony miro con curiosidad a Enma para después encogerse de hombros y alejarse por donde vino

Mientras el pony se alejaba, Luna trataba de retener a Enma sujetándolo por su pantalón con sus mandíbulas, mientras Enma meneaba brazos y piernas balbuceando cosas

-Enma: ¡ASASASSASDASADSADSADSAD!- balbucea a la vez que echa espuma por la boca-

Luna lo retenía con todas sus fuerzas intentando calmarle aunque no se le entendía muy bien…

-Luna: ¡¿quiereg cagmagte?!, no ceog queg log dijera eg seriog-

-Enma: ¡ASASDASADDSDADADA!- forcejeando por librarse del agarre de Luna-¡AADADAADADADA!...neh…no es para tanto…-

Luna se tira al suelo al estilo anime por la absurdez del comentario de Enma

-Luna: ¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUE TE CABREASTE TANTO!?- grita mientras se reincorpora-

-Enma: no hace falta que grites tanto…- se queja mientras se hurga molesto los oídos-

-Luna: hay veces que no tienes remedio…-

Luna suelta un suspiro y mira de forma serena al humano

-Luna: mejor que te prepares pronto entraremos en combate, general-

Enma asintió y le dedico un saludo militar y miro apenado como Luna se alejaba a hablar con otros prisioneros-

Leonardo miro de reojo a Enma y saco el cristal reducido de su bolsillo

-Enma: ¡ey!, ¿Qué haces?-

-Leonardo: descuida, solamente quiero volver a examinar el cristal, no se por qué pero ahora me suena de algo-

-Enma: ¿de qué te suena?- mirando extrañado a su compañero-

-Leonardo: es extraño…, es como si hubiera visto este cristal hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo cuando ni donde-

Enma miro a Leonardo con una sonrisa burlona y le arrebato el cristal rápidamente y lo sujeto con el brazo que no tenía el brazalete

-Leonardo: ¿¡que hace!?- ojos como platos-

-Enma: atrápalo si puedes-

Leonardo lo miro con una pokerface y con uno de sus brazos mágicos le golpeo el estómago dejando a Enma de rodillas en el suelo con sus brazos sujetando su estómago dolorido

-Enma: uuuuuug-

-Leonardo: ya lo atrapé- sonrisa victoriosa-

-Enma: e-eres un tramposo- decía entre dientes aun sujetándose el estómago-

-Leonardo: reglas de barrio-

Mientras Enma seguía adolorido, Leonardo continuó examinando más detenidamente la piedra, aunque ambos eran observados desde la distancia por una alicornio que les dirigía una pequeña sonrisa

-Celestia: "parecen niños, jijiji"-vuelta la mirada hacia su hermana quien esta dando instrucciones a unos prisioneros-

-Luna: es importante que no os rindáis en ningún momento, debéis ser conscientes de que ellos no flaquearan y no dudaran en arrancaros la vida de vuestros cascos, es por ello que es vital- decía mirando a un grupo de prisioneros armados con barras de metal y porras eléctricas de los guardias derrotados-

-Prisionero: si hiciéramos eso entonces todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta aquí habrá sido en vano-

-Prisionero (2): luchare hasta el final, majestad- decía mirando de forma decisiva a Luna-

-Prisionera: ¡pagaran caro todo el daño que nos han causado!-

-Luna: ¡perfecto, ahora comunicar al resto que se acerquen aquí!-

El grupito se separó para avisar a sus compañeros y en seguida todos estaban mirando expectantes a las dos hermanas, Celestia dio un paso adelante y con semblante serio hablo

-Celestia: ¡pueblo de Equestria, durante años sufrimos la maldad de la oscuridad que envolvió a nuestra vieja amiga Rainbow!, desconozco todavía las causas de porque todo tuvo que llegar hasta este punto…-dice de manera apenada y con la cabeza gacha, pero levanta la mirada y entre dientes mira fijamente a los ponys- ¡PERO SE QUE PRONTO RETOMAREMOS ESE ANTAÑO QUE TANTO AÑORAMOS, QUE PRONTO VENGAREMOS LAS MUERTES DE ESOS SERES QUERIDOS QUE SE SACRIFICARON POR SALVARNOS!- mientras dice esto suelta algunas lágrimas-

-Luna: hermana…-mira apenada a su hermana-

Celestia mira hacia arriba como si alguien estuviera en el techo y dice en voz bajas unas palabras que no se escuchan y después de eso suelta una sonrisa y mira a su hermana, ambas asienten sus cabezas y a la vez suelta un grito de guerra

-Celestia y Luna: ¡POR EQUESTRIA!- gritan al unísono-

-Todos: ¡POR ESQUESTRIA!-

-Enma: e-eso por e-equestri…* **BEEEEEEEEEEEJ** *-

Todos le miran con gotas animes mientras Enma echa el desayuno con la cara totalmente verde

-Leonardo: q-que asco…no puedo evi…* **BRUEEEEEEEJ** *-

Leonardo vomita una pota azul con destellos poniendo su granito de arena en la decoración pegajosa del suelo

-Prisionero: * **Brup** *…* **NIEEEEEEE** J*-

-Prisionera: d-dios que asco…* **brup** *-tapandose la boca intentando no vomitar- * **BREEEEEEEJ** *-

 ***BUUUUUUUG***

 ***RAAAAAARG***

 ***UUUUUUUG***

 ***BEEEEEERJ***

 ***BUEEEERG***

 ***GAAAAAAAAGH***

Como si fuera una cadena todos los presentes empezaron a vomitar dejando también su granito de arena en la decoración de…toda la sala…

Luna y Celestia eran las únicas que no estaban siguiendo la cadena aunque Luna parecía estar a punto, Celestia la miro por el rabillo del ojo y pregunto

-Celestia: ¿tu también?-

-Luna: nah…a diferencia de ellos yo me controlo y…* **GEUUUUUUUUG** *-

-Celestia: lo suponía…-

Celestia miro al frente suspirando y viendo como todos pringaban todo

 ***BUUUUUUUG* *PRUTUF***

De la nada unos de los pringues empapo a Celestia quien no había cerrado los ojos en el momento del impacto

-Celestia:…-

Los ojos de Celestia empezaron a ponerse rojos…

-Celestia: ¡MIIIIIS OJOOOOOOOOS!-

-Scootaloo: bueno ya estoy aquí chicos, perdón por irme sin avisar, ¡pero ya estoy lista pa…!- se forma en la cabeza de Scoot una gota anime mientras mira con el ceño fruncido el espectáculo- c-creo que volveré en otro momento-

Y asi mientras todos decoraban el lugar Scoot volvió por donde vino…sip…una gran ejercito…

-Octavia: ¡Fil!-

P-perdon, ejem continuemos, el ultimo rayo de esperanza se encuentra entre el potingue de nuestros héroes, mientras ellos se expresan creativamente, el peligro acecha por los oscuros pasillos de la fábrica…¿un nuevo enfrentamiento tendrá lugar en la fábrica?, ¿ser esta la batalla decisiva para restaurar el orden y acabar con la Rainow Factory?, todo lo veremos en el siguiente episodio y si he tardado…lo se…¡NO ME TIREIS PIEDRAS!

-Rainbow Dash: ¡tranquilos ahora las armas están gratuitas hasta el 26 de Octubre asi que compradlas ya para hacer pagar a Fil por esta tardanza!-

-Filplade: ¡¿ESPERA QUE?!-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡y de paso también para Octavia que tiene que estrenarse y por ello podréis violarla!-

-Octavia: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?-

-Rainbow Dash: ¡y hasta aquí el cap no olvidéis dejar comentarios y bla bli blob la, CHAOOO!-

-Filplade y Octavia: ¡NOOOOO ESPE…!-

End of the chapter

-Filplade: ¡QUE NO SE ACABA AQUÍ!-

 ***DONK***

-Filplade: guliguliguliiii-

-Rainbow Dash: ahora si, ¡ADIOS!-

-Octavia: ¡al meno cobra por mi cuerpo!-

-Rainow Dash: noup, también serás gratuita-

-Octavia: ¡NOOOOOOOO!-


	10. Lo siento de corazón

Antes de nada quiero pediros perdón de corazón por tarda tanto tiempo en volver a escribir para vosotros, pero lo que me paso fue algo que me afecto tanto que me incapacito para escribir por varios meses, de lo que hablo es que semana después de subir el ultimo capitulo tuve un accidente y me fracture un brazo, fue levantarme al día siguiente y no parar de sentir punzadas de dolor. Como veréis lo que me paso fue grave pero gracias a dios todo se arregló y actualmente ya tengo el brazo mejor gracias a los ejercicios diarios que me mandaron hacer.

Bueno simplemente quería comentaros esto porque ya había gente que me preguntaba por privado porque tardaba tanto y en parte también para que veáis que no estoy muerto jeje, la buena noticia para vosotros es que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo que lo acabare antes del finde si puedo si no pues después de este.

Mucha gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo ^^ UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO CHAAOOOO IAAAAO


End file.
